¿Mi principe Azul o Mi Ogro Azul?
by Minako1413
Summary: Había escuchado de historias donde el príncipe azul rescata a la princesa desdichada, se enamoran y viven felices por siempre.  Pensé que esa era mi historia. Al parecer me equivoque.  En vez de encontrarme a mi príncipe azul, me encontré con mi "ogro azul"
1. Chapter 1

**Holitas! Aquí estoy de vuelta con una historia más…**

**Espero que la disfrutéis…**

**Besitos**

**Déjenme saber que opinan de esta historia…**

Había escuchado de historias donde el príncipe azul rescata a la princesa desdichada, se enamoran y viven felices por siempre.

Pensé que esa era mi historia. Al parecer me equivoque.

En vez de encontrarme a mi príncipe azul, me encontré con mi "ogro azul" como le digo yo…

*****MINAKO1413*****


	2. Chapter 2

**INAI POW (N/A: ya sabrán quién es)**

Otro día, comenzaba, o como decía yo mi "tortura diaria". Mis padres eran estadounidenses, o al menos eso me dijeron. Estaban viajando, en una… cosa, no sé como se llama, a si, Luna me dijo que era un "avinon prinado", **(N/A: avión privado)** o algo así, no sé y no me importa, la cuestión es que se estrellaron en el suelo. Estaban volando, no me pregunten como. Se accidentaron y mi padre murió al instante, mi madre estaba embarazada de mí. Vivió lo suficiente para darme a luz.

Unos aborígenes del lugar me encontraron, y me "adoptaron" por así decirse. Desde que tengo uso de razón que mi vida fue una tortura. Me aceptaron al principio porque había una leyenda de una niña blanca llegaría y traería augurio al pueblo.

Todo siguió igual que siempre, y empezaban a dudar de aquella leyenda. Me empezaron a tratar mal, los adultos me ignoraban, no cuidaban de mi, aprendí a cuidarme sola, los niños, siempre me molestaban, ya que soy como decirlo un poco torpe y me caía con el mínimo desnivel del suelo o por una minúscula piedrita, también solían golpearme con piedras aunque pequeñas causaban dolor.

Pensé que no había nacido para ser querida. Pero una mañana trajeron a la aldea una mujer herida. Me escabullí en la tienda ya que había rumores de que era diferente. "Guau un monstruo" pensé, al menos no sería la única diferente aquí.

Fue grande mi sorpresa al encontrarme una mujer mayor, tenía el pelo negro, era delgada y bella. Estaba acostada inconsciente entre pieles. Era… era como yo. Sigilosamente me acerque a ella. No podía creerlo, la toque, ella se removió y abrió los ojos, yo me quede paralizada, abrió la boca y dijo algo que no entendí. Yo seguía sin poder reaccionar. Cuando intento acercárseme reaccione y corrí fuera de la tienda.

Error grave error. Me pillaron saliendo de la tienda donde estaba la mujer. Nos habían dicho que no nos acercáramos a aquella extraña hasta que los ancianos supieran si nos aria daño o no. O sea que había desobedecido. Unos de los 2 hombres que vigilaban la tienda me tomo del brazo con fuerza.

-INNAI!, que haces aquí, está prohibido acercarse a esa mujer… sabes lo que te espera- me grito y era verdad, lo sabia… me esperaba un castigo. Me arrastro hasta mi tienda.

-Ahora quédate aquí- asentí con la cabeza.

Tenía miedo, pero ya debería de estar acostumbrada a que me traten mal. Escuche que entraba alguien y me puse tensa, era el patriarca.

-Inai, has desobedecido una orden y sabes cuales son las consecuencias-me dijo calmadamente y yo baje la mirada- espero que no vuelva a pasar- dijo marchándose. Luego apareció un guardia con un látigo en mano.

Yo ya sabía la rutina, me di la vuelta y me quite la parte de arriba de mi ropa. Sentí que se movió y comenzó a darme de latigazos. Yo apreté mis manos a los costados. No conté cuantos eran, solo trate de apartar mi mente de allí, no sé si grité, no lo recuerdo. Cuando me di cuenta ya había parado. Lentamente comencé a colocarme mi ropa sintiendo dolor y más dolor en mi espalda.

-Ahora vete a enjuagar al arroyo y luego sigue con lo de siempre- me dijo antes de marcharte- ha y me olvidaba, no hay comida por tres días- dijo y yo asentí.

.

.

.

A veces me preguntaba, porque no me habían dejado morir. Los lobos me hubiesen comido, como seguro lo hicieron con mis padres. No hubiese sufrido como lo hago ahora. Hubiera preferido morir que tener una vida de sufrimiento.

Salí de la tienda no sin antes secarme las lágrimas que se me habían escapado de mi rostro. Me dirigí al arroyo y me senté en una roca.

-¿Qué paso Inai, otra vez te castigaron?- dijo burlonamente un chico.

-Yo le hubiera dado más azotes para que aprenda- dijo otro.

- Sí, además tiene la cabeza hueca y no entiende nada- dijo una niña.

-Para que aprendas cabeza hueca-dijo una niña antes de tirarme una piedra en mi rostro e impactarme en mi labio. Como cobardes que son todos corrieron y se alejaron de mí. Me toque el labio, sangraba, "genial" pensé además de no comer por tres días me desangraría y me sentiría débil. Puede que muriera y así terminar con esta agonía.

Se preguntaran porque no me defiendo… muy fácil yo sola contra todo el pueblo no va a haber mucha ventaja a mi favor, así que simplemente me resigno y espero el día en que ya no haya más vida en mi cuerpo y muera sola como he vivido hasta ahora.

Me moje la cara con agua y comencé a llorar. Note que había alguien detrás de mí así que me volteé al instante.

Era esa mujer la desconocida. _¿Qué hacia aquí?,_ me pregunte. Me pare pero sentí dolor en mi espalda.

-Mihdsfiisvx**(N/A: tranquila en español)**- me dijo y yo no entendí nada.

- Mihdsfiisvx **(N/A: tranquila) **- volvió a repetir- myuy iuisd isuidfui **(N/A: solo quiero ayudarte)**

Quería huir pero ¿qué daño me aria?, por extraño que parezca esa persona tan parecida a mi (menos el pelo ya que yo lo tenía más clarito), me daba confianza.

Me hizo sentarme y saco un trapo de su ropa, lo mojo en el agua y se me acercó mas, me limpio la herida de mi boca y supe que quería ayudarme, no lastimarme, me relaje mas.

Con calma me saco la parte de arriba de mi ropa. Escuche un quejido como si algo le doliera. Supe que era por lo de mi espalda. Sentí dolor cuando me paso el trapo por ahí.

Luego de que me limpio le agradecí aunque sabía que no me había entendido.

Me dirigí a mi tienda, después de hacer mis correspondientes deberes. Varias veces la vi observarme, y queriendo acercárseme a mí. Pero había decidido alejarme, mis heridas no sanaban todavía y no quería tentar a mi suerte.

…

El patriarca decidió dejarla vivir con nosotros, ella rápidamente había empezado a hablar nuestro idioma y por ende, entendernos.

Estábamos comiendo en una fogata y yo era la cocinera. Decidimos hacer "un día de picnic" como me había enseñado.

Ha, por cierto, su nombre es Luna, estaba viajando sola, cuando se perdió. ¿Quién en su sano juicio viajaría solo por este paisaje? Era una mujer muy valiente.

-Y dime Inai, ¿donde están tus papas?- me pregunto mientas encendía el fuego.

-Muertos- dije con simpleza y vi su rostro entristecerse- mis padres murieron, me encontraron y me adoptaron.

-Ya veo… ¿y quién te cuida ahora?

-Inai cuida a Inai- dije con simpleza.

-¿Nadie te cuida? –dijo sorprendida.

-No lo necesito.

-Pero todos necesitamos de alguien.

-Yo no, puedo cuidarme sola- dije firme.

Se hizo un silencio…

-Si quieres yo podía cuidarte, no ser tu mama, pero una amiga

-¿Amiga?- pregunte confundida.

-Es una persona que te cuida y siempre está junto a ti… ¿quieres que yo sea tu amiga?- me pregunto yo sonreí y asentí.

…

Estábamos terminando de comer cuando me pregunto.

-Sabes, no te queda el nombre Inai… te mereces otro nombre

-¿Cual?- pregunte, me gustaba charlar con ella.

-Que te parece... Alicia, no, Barbará no… ya se… Serena.

-Se… ¿qué?- dije dubitativa.

-Se-re-na

-Se-re-na- repetí como ella dijo.

-Si ese te queda tienes un rostro muy sereno… así te llamare desde ahora. Dime Serena- yo la mire- sé que me voy a arrepentir pero… ¿qué es lo que estamos comiendo?

-Aalzne-dije

-¿Y qué es eso?- me pregunto y yo levante la cena fresca o mejor dicho el pequeño animal fresco- Rata – dijo -Ya lo sabía algo raro había aquí- dijo con una cara de asco, yo simplemente me reí, era graciosa su cara- dime Serena… quieres aprender a hablar español?- me pregunto.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un idioma de donde vengo, ¿Quieres aprender cosas, como leer, escribir y hablar español?

-No sé si pueda…- dije- no sé si me dejen -dije en un susurro.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa… yo te enseño aunque sea un poquito cada día, a escondidas si quieres.

-Si quiero- respondí al instante.

…

Desde ese día coda ves que tenía tiempo libre me la pasaba "estudiando español".

De eso ya pasaron 4 años. A hora tengo 20 años, más o menos, Luna me calculo esa edad. Por suerte nunca nos descubrieron.

Un día me conto historias de princesas. La que más me gustaba era cuando el príncipe llega y rescata a la princesa.

-Como me gustaría que mi príncipe me rescatara de este infierno- dije mientras ella me acariciaba mi cabello.

-Algún día vendrá… ten fe - me dijo.

-Eso espero… no se cuanto más soportare estar así-dije después de suspirar.

-Serena- me dijo y yo la mire- sabes que odio que hables así.

-Lo sé- dije bufando- sabes… lo único que agradezco de todo esto es que ninguna hombre va a querer desposarme… sabes que no les simpatizo mucho.

-¿Y qué me dices de Sael?

-¿Sael? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?- pregunte confundida.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta como te mira? –me dijo yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Odio? ¿Repulsión?- dije adivinando.

-No.

-No sé de que hablas Luna, si siempre me está molestando.

-Ay mi niña no sabes nada de la vida… cuando un hombre te molesta sin razón aparente, significa que el gusta de ti.

-¿Gustar de mi?-dije levantándome de golpe- creo que el jugo de caracol te hace mal querida Luna- ella rodo los ojos.

-Has caso a esta vieja, yo sé lo que te digo.

-Pero entonces… - dije pensando- ¿tú crees que Sael, pida al patriarca permiso para casarse conmigo?

-Por lo que yo veo si… cuando tu no lo ves te mira con amor.

-No… yo no quiero- dije negando con las manos y la cabeza- si eso llegara a pasar, huiré de aquí. Yo no lo amo!- dije exasperada.

-Calma es solo una suposición.

-Suposición o no, si se hace realidad voy a huir… -hice una pausa- tu… vendrías conmigo- le pregunte dubitativa.

-Eso ni dudarlo.

-Gracias Luna-le dije antes de abrazarla- sabes… yo no solo te considero mi amiga, te considero una madre.

-Gracias, yo te considero mi hija-dijo comenzando a llorar.

-No llores- le dije- si tu lloras yo lloro- dije hipando

**(N/A: De ahora en adelante cuando este en **_**Cursiva **_**la letra es que están hablando el idioma del pueblo)**

-_Inai, ¿viste a los Faer?_-pregusto Sael interrumpiendo de improviso en la tienda.

-_Estaban jugando el sur del bosque- _respondí al instante.

_-Demonios! _–maldijo

_-¿Que sucede?_ - Dije tomándolo del brazo.

_-Hay un gato del bosque, lo han visto rondando por aquí… _

_-Hay no_!- exclame, Faer era el hijo del patriarca su heredero al trono- _Voy contigo_- dije cuando vi que se retiraba.

_-No, tú te quedas aquí_- me dijo demandantemente.

_-Yo sé donde estaba, así tardaremos menos_ –le reclame.

_-NO! Inai quédate aquí_- me grito.

_-Arriesgarías la vida del heredero por tu necedad!-_le grite.

-_No es la vida de Faer la que más me preocupa_ –me dijo mirándome a los ojos, OH, OH pensé creo que Luna tenía razón, le daría un jugo de caracol cuando volviera en recompensa.

_-Pero yo sé donde está y tardaremos menos, además estamos perdiendo tiempo_ -dije tomándolo de la mano y llevando lo hacia el bosque.

_-Promete que te quedaras detrás de mí cuando lleguemos_- me dijo Sael yo asentí.

…

Al llegar al lugar buscamos a Faer por todos lados, hasta que lo divisamos. Faer era un niño de unos 13 años según Luna, moreno de cabello cobrizo, ojos marrones como la mayoría de aquí.

Llegamos junto a él y lo abrasé.

_-Hey! ¿Qué sucede?-_ exclamo Faer

_-Gato del bosque_ - dije y sentí como me abrazo fuertemente, mire donde Faer estaba mirando y lo distinguí a unos 20 metros acercándosenos a nosotros.

Sael trataba de ahuyentarlo y me coloqué como prometí detrás de él.

Para desgracia nuestra las flechas de Sael se les habían acabado. Así que estábamos desprotegidos. Corrimos lo más que pudimos hasta un árbol. Alzamos a Faer y luego subí yo y ultimo Sael. Justo a tiempo para ver como el gato del bosque se acercaba.

Sentí un crujido a mis pies. La rama cayo, y nos llevo a mí y a Faer al suelo.

_-Inai!_ –Grito a todo pulmón Sael- _demonios _-grito, alcé la vista y vi que se había quedado enganchado en el árbol. Puse a Faer a mis espaldas.

-Escúchame Faer, cuando te diga, corres hacia la aldea y no volees atrás a pesar de lo que escuches, ¿me entendiste?- le dije sin dejar de ver al animal asechándonos.

-Pero… -intento protestar el joven príncipe

-Pero nada, tu eres el heredero al trono, debes vivir, piensa en tu gente- además creo que me estás haciendo un favor, pensé, al fin y al cabo creo que se me estaba cumpliendo mi deseo.

_-De acuerdo_- mascullo en mi espalda.

_-Inai no!-_grito Sael luchando por desengancharse.

_-Hazme un favor Sael, dile a Luna que la quiero mucho_- dije diciendo mis últimas palabras.

_-No te atrevas Inai_- volvió a gritar.

-_Ahora!_ -le indique a Faer el gato del bosque lo miro pero volvió la mirada a mí, creo que se dio cuenta que yo tenía más carne que el muchacho.

Eso era todo, creo que mi final había llegado…

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic es todo obra de mi imaginación…**

**Si he vuelto…**

**Hurra! Por mi! XD**

**Para los que quieran saber la continuación de la corta historia que publique arriba de la del fic El Rayo Azul, visiten mi fic llamado: "My life" allí estará la continuación…**

**Como siempre déjenme ver que opinan**

**Besos**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Algunos de los personajes son de Naoko, otros los invente, ha eso si la historia es de mi autoría…**

Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, cuando escuche al animal protestar contra algo. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con un hombre "BLANCO" luchando con el gato, tenía algo filoso en su mano.

El acuchillo al animal una vez, luego el animal lo araño y con una estocada final lo acuchillo el corazón supongo ya que el animal cayo rendido sin vida. Estaba totalmente sorprendida. Ese hombre estaba de espadas con las rodillas en el suelo respirando agitadamente, se intento levantar pero cayó al suelo. Mire en dirección a Sael y vi que estaba cerca de mí, con algunos raspones, al parecer había podido desenredarse.

_-Te dije que no te arriesgaras_ -me grito Sael

_-¿Que quieres que hiciera, que dejara morir a Faer?-_ le grite en respuesta.

_-No, no digo eso, es solo que… olvídalo, ¿quién es ese?_

_-Y me lo preguntas a mí… yo que se_ -dije acercándomele

_-Cuidado… puede hacerte daño_ -me dijo Sael.

_-No creo que pueda_- dije volteándolo- _está herido._

_-Exacto, los otros animales no tardaran en oler la sangre y vendrán para comérselo._

_-No voy a dejarlo aquí tirado_- dije mientras lo miraba inconsciente.

_-No vamos a llevarlo con nosotros _–dijo tajante Sael.

_-¿Así pagas al salvador de tu príncipe?-_ intente convencerlo.

_-No tengo ninguna obligación con el- _soltó al final.

_-Hay que ayudarlo_- le increpe.

_-No- _dijo serio.

_-Ayudad a levantarlo, llevadlo hasta la tienda norte_- dijo el patriarca de la aldea apareciendo con varios hombres armados.

_-Pero señor_- dijo Sael.

_-Pero nada… ¿osas desobedecer una orden?_– le desafió el patriarca.

_-No claro que no señor_-dijo y yo lo mire, y le saque una lengua- _ustedes llevarlo_- indico Sael, y de inmediato cuatro hombres lo alzaron y se lo llevaban a cuestas, Sael me tomo del brazo con brusquedad- _te he dicho cientos de beses que odio cuando me sacas la lengua_- yo me solté de su agarre.

_- lo siento no puedo evitarlo_- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

_-Inai_- me llamo el patriarca.

_-Sí, señor_- le respondí.

_-Busca a Luna que te ayude a cuidar del hombre para sanar las heridas_- asentí.

Corrí en dirección de la tienda de Luna, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Sael, el me miro y se rio, DIOS MÍO ¿SE RIO? Creo que definitivamente tengo que dejar de hacerlo.

-Luna- gato-hombre-herido- dije de un solo golpe.

-Cálmate Serena, explícame lentamente.

-Un gato del bosque ataco y hay un hombre herido.

-De acuerdo, trae un balde con agua-Tome el balde y vi que ella agarraba telas

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto.

-En la carpa norte. Ha y Luna es un hombre- le informe.

-Si ya me lo dijiste- dijo calmadamente.

-Blanco! -dije antes de correr por agua.

…

Cuando llegue Luna estaba tan asombrada como yo. Lo vi tendido en el piso con su pecho musculoso y desnudo. Tenía un gran arañazo, por suerte había sido un raspón pero brotaba sangre igual. Seguramente le quedaría cicatriz. Lo curamos y lo envolvimos en tela.

**DARIEN POW**

Me encontraba viajando en unos de los tantos viajes que he hecho en mi vida. En realidad cada año, unas mini vacaciones. Pero tuve un pequeño problemita… me perdí.

¿Cómo demonios hice para perderme?, no lo sé. Bueno en realidad sí. Estaba desafiando al GPS, y tome una ruta alterna y bueno una cosa lleva a la otra y me termine perdiendo. El motor de mi shep se sobrecalentó… y acá estoy esperando a que se enfriara.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo para pasar el tiempo. Estaba armado con una navaja ancha, solo por si algún animal se disponía a aparecer. A lo lejos me llamo la atención, 3 personas corriendo, un hombre moreno corpulento, un niño también moreno, usaban ropas extrañas eran como indios o algo así. Pero lo que más que más me llamo la atención, fue el hecho de ver una joven, con la misma vestimenta, con algunas modificaciones claro ya que era mujer. Sin embargo ella era de piel blanca. Ella subió después que alzaron al niño, luego le siguió el hombre. Pero al instante cayeron ella y el niño al suelo. El hombre había quedado atrapado entre las ramas. Vi que había un puma aunque no era grande era, tampoco era un cachorro.

Sin pensarlo saque mi navaja, justo cuando el niño corría en otra dirección, dejándola a la chica sola. Corrí y corrí, justo cuando el puma iba a llegar a la chica. Lo acuchille varias veces pero no pude evitar que me rasguñara. Lo siguiente que sentí fue dolor, pero seguí con mi objetivo, con una estocada mas logre vencerlo. Caí arrodillado, el dolor aumentaba, estaba agitado por el esfuerzo, quise pararme pero me rendí y caí semi-inconsciente. Aun podía escuchar pasos cerca de mí y luego voces. No supe que decían, era otro idioma, solo sabía que estaban discutiendo. Sentí que me daban vuelta y ahí caí inconsciente.

…

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una mujer. Intente pararme pero no pude.

-No te esfuerces- me dijo

-¿Hablas español?- pregunte tontamente.

-Creo que es obvio que sí.

-Es solo que… escuche una conversación y me pareció que era otro idioma.

-Si tienes razón, yo no viví siempre aquí… tuve un problema y termine aquí, la gente de aquí amablemente me ayudo y me permitió quedarme.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Al norte de África.

-Al norte!- casi grite- debí haber ido al sur.

-Te perdiste-adivino la mujer.

-Si… Te puedo preguntar algo- dije cambiando de tema- la chica que estaba con un hombre y un niño en el bosque ¿está bien?-me corregí-digo ¿están todos bien?

-Oh si, están todos bien, ella me pidió que te diera las gracias por salvarla.

-De nada- dije- Y dime ¿ella termino aquí al igual que tú?

-Bueno ella en realidad nació aquí.

Así Luna como se llamaba me conto la historia de Inai, aquella joven que había visto. Ella era de piel blanca obvio, rubia de ojos celestes, delgada, tenía el pelo amarrado y también llevaba unas especies de tatuajes en el cuerpo. Ella no hablaba español, hablaba el idioma de aquí, al menos eso note, porque si no ¿me hablaría no?

…

Tres días más tarde pude finalmente recobrarme y levantarme. Me habían dicho que era bienvenido a hospedarme aquí. Agradecí que no fueran una tribu que come carne humana.

…

Estaba caminando, observando como vivía esta gente, aun no podía creer lo primitivos que eran, vivían sin luz eléctrica, autos o "internet" como podían vivir sin ello, yo francamente se me estaba difícil vivir así, claro que al no saber que existe tampoco lo extrañas.

Me detuve a observar a Inai mientras hacia sus labores. Me acerque lentamente mientras ella lavaba ropa en el arrollo.

**SERENA POW**

Aquel hombre se estaba recuperando, no sabía como se llamaba. Había intentado esquivarlo, huir de él, pero siempre que volteaba estaba observándome.

Ahora mismo lo sentí acercarse.

-Hola – dijo mirándome.

_-Hola_- le respondí en mi idioma natal.

-No tengo idea que me dijiste pero supongo que fue "hola", ¿cómo te llamas?- hice mi mejor cara de confusión, aunque en realidad le entendí bien.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- repitió- Yo- dijo señalándose- Darien, tú- dijo señalándome- Yo me reí, se veía tan ridículo.

- Yo- dijo señalándose nuevamente- Darien, tú- dijo señalándome.

-_Inai_- dije seria.

-¿Inai?, lindo nombre, ¿quieres ayuda?- dijo señalando la ropa, me sorprendió que sepa lavar, los hombres de la aldea no hacían eso, era el trabajo de las mujeres. Asentí, Darien comenzó a lavar la ropa con esmero.

_-¿Que hace él aquí?_- pregunto molesto Sael.

_-Ayudando_ –dije dedicándole una sonrisa a Darien, aunque el miraba confundido.

_-Ayudando_- repitió con ironía.

_-Sí, tu deberías de tomar su ejemplo y ayudarme debes en cuando, en vez de molestarme todo el tiempo_ -dije un poco enojada.

_-Ese no es el trabajo de un hombre._

_-Bueno, me conformo con que no me molestes_

_-Eso nunca va a pasar_- dijo y yo rodee los ojos.

_-Espero que ese "blanquito" no intente propasarse contigo._

_-Oye!-_ dije golpeándolo en el brazo- _por si no te diste cuenta yo también tengo el mismo color de piel._

_-No me refería a ti._

_-Pues búscale otro apodo entonces-_ dije sacándole la lengua.

_-¿Y hasta cuando se quedara aquí?_

_-No lo sé, ¿porqué no se lo preguntas tú?_- dije y ahora el rodo los ojos.

_-Dile a Luna que pregunte el patriarca quiere saber._

_-¿El patriarca o tú?- _dije burlándome.

_-Solo haz lo que te digo- _dijo Sael.

_-Sí, claro- _dije con ironía.

_-Te estaré vigilando!_- le dijo Sael apuntándolo a Darien antes de retirarse, mire a Darien y me miro confundido, antes de seguir lavando la ropa.

_-¿Cuando dejaran de pelear?_- dijo Luna acercándose.

_-El me busca, el me encuentra_-le respondí.

-Hola querido, como va tu herida- le dijo amablemente Luna, yo fingía que no escuchaba.

-Bien ya no me duele tanto como antes.

-Me alegro. Veo que sabes lavar la ropa.

-Sí, es que cuando se descompone el lavarropas no queda de otra, ¿sabes lo que es verdad?

-Si lo sé, como te dije no viví siempre aquí. Seguro tu esposa debe de estar orgullosa- dijo Luna, yo sabía que estaba intentando averiguar la vida del joven, era obvio que no se había casado ¿o sí?

-No tengo esposa soy muy joven aún.

-Por aquí los jóvenes como ustedes ya están casados.

-¿Inai, está casada? –dijo sorprendiéndome, ¿Acaso le importaba que yo estuviese casada? (yo tosí para que no le dijera nada pero al parecer no me entendió)

-No, ella está soltera.

-¿Y quién es el chico que siempre la ronda?

-¿Sael?, podríamos decir que es su amigo- dijo y yo no pude evitar reír.

-Pues no lo parecen… ¿siempre están peleando?

-La mayoría de las veces sí, pero desde que los conozco que son así.

-Parece que a Sael le incomoda mi presencia.

-Un poco sí, pero es que es muy sobre protector, el vivió toda su vida con Inai, la conoce desde bebe.

-¿El está enamorado de ella?

-Bueno… él sí.

-¿Y ella?

-Ella… -dijo Luna, yo me pare y los interrumpí.

_-Me dijo Sael que el patriarca quiere saber, hasta cuándo se va a quedar aquí_- dije a Luna mirando a Darien.

_-¿Porque no se lo preguntas tu?- _me pregunto Luna.

_-No puedo- _dije esquivando la mirada de Darien.

_-Tonterías- _me dijo Luna.

_-No importa solo hazlo, el patriarca quiere respuestas- _dije tratando de convencerla.

-Pregunta Inai hasta cuando te vas a quedar- le dijo Luna a Darien, yo la fulmine con la mirada.

-Bueno en realidad yo…- dijo pensando, pero fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido, se levanto y saco de su bolsillo trasero una cosa cuadrada con un palito negro **(n/a: un wokie tokie, no me acuerdo como se escribe)**, debo de confesar que me asuste un poco.

-Hola!-dijo a la nada, Dios creo que me rescato un loco, pensé.

-Hola, Darien! ¿Eres tú?- escuche una voz yo mire alrededor ¿eres tu Dios? Pensé.

-¿Quien más podría ser Mina?, ¿qué quieres?

-QUE QUIERO! QUIERO QUE NO TE DESAPARESCAS POR TANTOS DIAS, HACE 4 DIAS QUE NO SABEMOS NADA DE TI, 4 DIAS!- escuche que ¿el aparato grito?

-Cálmate Mina.

-Está bien… cuando vendrás a casa, te aclaro que tienes que volver a la Universidad en menos de un mes!

-Si ya lo sé solo estaba tomando un poco de aire.

-¿Y se puede saber cuándo se digna el señor a volver?

-Tres semanas, en tres semanas vuelvo- tres semanas se marcharía, pensé, me sentí triste por una extraña razón, no! En realidad lo sabía, lo esquivaba porque si me encariñaba con el no querría alejarme de él, como me paso con Luna. No lo soporte y me aleje de allí con las ropas a cuestas.

**UUUUH! Y ahora que cocha pacha?**

**Comentarios se aceptan…**

**Besos**

*****Minako1413*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Sepan disculpar la tardansa**

**Como siempre los personajes son de Naoko T. la historia es mía XD**

**Disfrutenla y acuérdense de dejarme reviews PLEASE!**

**DARIEN POW**

-Tres semanas, en tres semanas vuelvo- le respondí a Mina.

-Más te vale Darien Chiva, sino voy yo misma y te traigo de las orejas.

-Sí, yo también te quiero Mina

-Sabes que si te quiero, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos -dije antes de colgar me di cuenta que Inai ya no estaba en el lugar- ¿Donde está Inai?- pregunte Luna se encogió de hombros.

…

Fui a donde se encontraba el auto, intente arrancarlo pero al parecer estaba bien. Tenía suficiente combustible para el viaje. Al menos hasta encontrar una gasolinera para recargarlo. Le había dicho a Luna que en tres días más me regresaría, y que le diera las gracias a todos por su hospedaje.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Luna me llamo…

**SERENA POW**

El patriarca de la aldea había requerido mi presencia en sus aposentos. Yo no hablaba mucho con ese hombre. No nos llevábamos mal pero tampoco bien.

-Señor me mando llamar.

-Si siéntate- dijo y yo lo obedecí, nos sentamos en el suelo- ¿sabes de las leyendas del lugar verdad?-me pregunto inesperadamente.

-Si- dije dudosa.

-¿Recuerdas la leyenda de la niña blanca?

-Si… una niña blanca nacerá en tierras lejanas de su verdadero origen, su piel será blanca como la nieve, traerá con su nacimiento paz, prosperidad, y mucha riqueza a estas tierras.

-Exacto… Además de eso quería hablarte del joven que apareció…-dijo cambiando de tema bruscamente, otra vez.

-Darien

-Sí, veras, como recompensa por haber salvado a mi hijo, he decidido darle un regalo.

-Y ese seria…

.

.

.

**SERENA POW**

-Serias tú-me soltó de golpe.

-Qué! ¿Yo?-dije levantándome inmediatamente.

-Sí, te ofreceremos como su esposa- dijo calmadamente.

-No, creo que hay un error, señor. Yo no puedo…-dije negando con mis manos, pero me interrumpió.

-Serena no te estoy preguntando, es una orden- me grito, creo que rebalsé su paciencia ¬¬

Después de un incomodo silencio…

-Está bien, como diga- dije mirando el suelo. Puedo retirarme…

-Sí, es mejor que te prepares, mañana será la ceremonia de matrimonio- asentí y lo reverencié antes de correr hacia la tienda de Luna, se sorprendió al verme, corrí hacia ella la abrasé y llore.

-¿Que sucede Serena que te hicieron ahora?-me pregunto acariciando mis cabellos dulcemente.

-Es que quieren que… yo…- no pude terminar ya para esa altura largas lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

-Cálmate, ¿qué quieren que hagas?

-Ellos me van a entregar a Darien… en matrimonio- dije al fin.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? No pueden…

-Sí pueden y lo harán, es mi destino sufrir… pero ¿cómo puedo estar el resto de mi vida al lado de un hombre al que no amo?- dije casi gritando.

-Ay mi niña! cuanto lo siento

Me separe de ella y me seque con mi ropa las lágrimas. Una idea loca paso por mi cerebro.

-Espera un segundo… tal vez no sea tan malo esto del matrimonio

-¿Qué? me perdí no entiendo- dijo realmente confundida.

Lo pensé un segundo antes de contestar…

-Podríamos hacer creer a Darien, que el patriarca le pide un pequeño favor a Darien, pidiéndole que me lleve con el "hacia la sociedad blanca" y…

-Un momento y ¿qué sucederá con la ceremonia de matrimonio?

-Bueno podríamos decirle que es una bendición para nuestro viaje, solo tendríamos que avisar que tu bienes conmigo- dije con sencillez.

-¿Y qué les voy a decir de mí? ¿Porque me voy?

-Mmm, solo que decidiste buscar tu destino en otro lugar, seguro se lo creen, además tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

-Tú también Serena- dijo tomando mis manos.

-No conmigo es diferente… -dije apartándola-yo nací y crecí aquí, estas son mis tradiciones.

-¿Tus tradiciones incluyen que mientas a tu pueblo?- dijo casi en un susurro para que no nos escucharan.

-Auch! Golpe bajo Lunita… que quieres que siga viviendo mi vida aquí…

-No, yo no dije eso… -luego de unos minutos-de acuerdo, hablaré con Darien. Haber que se me ocurre decirle.

-De acuerdo.

**DARIEN POW**

-¿Darien podrías venir un segundo?- me llamo Luna, nos sentamos frente al arroyo en las rocas.

-¿De qué deseas hablar Luna?- dije dudoso.

-Veras… el patriarca quiere darte las gracias por salvar a su hijo de la muerte- asentí- y se preguntaba si no es mucha molestia claro- dijo algo nerviosa- se preguntaba si tú podrías llevar a Inai contigo.

-¿Conmigo? No entiendo

-El patriarca piensa que es conveniente que ella viva entre los sus semejantes, es decir la gente de piel blanca, veras… Inai me conto que tiene curiosidad de la vida que le conté que tenía en la ciudad y pues…-la corte.

-Quieren que ella tenga esa experiencia ¿verdad?-asintió en respuesta.

-¿Y qué me dices aceptaras?

-¿Irme yo solo con Inai?- dije ahora yo algo nervioso, el dinero no era problema, en mi familia no faltaba, era por… otra cosa.

-De hecho… yo también iría… si dices que no, lo comprenderemos te lo aseguro

-No no –dije negando con la cabeza y manos- no es molestia, partiremos en 2 días

-De acuerdo, le diré a Inai. Por cierto, ellos quieren hacerles una especie de … "ceremonia" para darles buenos augurios, solo quería avisarte es un poco extraño pero es su costumbre

-De acuerdo

**SERENA POW**

Todo había terminado… o mejor dicho comenzado. La ceremonia había concluido, Darien no sospecho nada, lo que agradecí enormemente.

Llevaba conmigo, solo mi ropa que llevaba puesta, al igual que Luna y una medalla signo de mi unión con Darien.

Nos dirigimos al bosque, después de despedirnos de todos, sobre todo de un muy enfadado Sael.

Llegamos ante una especie de animal, o cosa rara, Luna me dijo que lo llamaban "automóvil"

**DARIEN POW**

Nuestro viaje comenzó bastante bien. Teníamos suficiente gasolina para llegar a la próxima estación. Al principio note que Inai estaba asustada, o que diga aterrada por el seep, Luna la calmaba, pero igual estaba nerviosa. Luego de más de 5 horas de viaje, mire por el espejo retrovisor y la vi durmiendo en el regazo de Luna. Aun no la conocía bien, pero me parecía simpática, claro cuando quería "hablar", ya que la mayoría de las veces fui ignorado, o simplemente se alejaba de mi. No sé porque razón pero sentía la necesidad de velar por ella.

…

Nos detuvimos en un hotel a descansar, este era nuestro segundo día de viaje.

Nos dirigimos a la recepción y pedimos 2 habitaciones, ya que tanto Luna como Inai dormían juntas.

-Lo lamento señor, pero solo tenemos una habitación disponible- nos informo la recepcionista.

**SERENA POW**

-Lo lamento señor, pero solo tenemos una habitación disponible- nos informo la chica que atendía el lugar.

_-Porque no usan esa habitación, yo puedo dormir en el auto- _me dijo Luna.

_-Ni se te ocurra decírselo- _la amenace.

_-¿Porque no? Es tu marido después de todo- _me contraatacó.

-Ja mira como me rio- dije irónicamente.

_-Pero si es la verdad!- _se defendió Luna.

_-Como sea, dile que si quiere puedo dormir en el auto, a lo mejor te tiras una cañita al aire querida Luna- _dije riéndome.

_-Serena!- Me grito Luna._

-Disculpen, solo quería decirles que pueden tomar el cuarto, yo dormiré en el auto

-No es necesario, yo puedo…-dijo Luna pero fue interrumpida por Darien.

-No lo permito, soy un caballero, no permitiría que duerma ninguna de las dos en el auto, si puedo impedirlo- dijo decidido Darien.

-¿Estarás bien?- pregunto Luna, yo seguía callada.

-Sí, solo quiero hacer uso de la ducha, si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro que no- contesto Luna.

…

Entramos en la habitación, habían dos camas en ella, y algunos muebles, era pequeña, pero acogedora.

Darien tomo toallas de unos de ellos, vi que llevaba también algo de ropa entre sus manos, y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Adonde se fue?- pregunte finalmente.

Al baño… ¿que… acaso quieres espiar?-dijo Luna sugerente.

-Luna!- le dije sonrojándome un poco.

-Serena, anda di la verdad, confiesa que tienes curiosidad por conocerlo en todo su esplendor- me dijo sugerentemente Luna.

-Más bien te digo que creo que los años te han pervertido- dije palmeando su espalda.

-Mira quien lo dice… si de alguien he aprendido es de ti-me dijo rápidamente.

Fuimos interrumpidas por un extraño sonido

RING- RING

Luna abrió la puerta y un chico apareció con una especie de mesa con platos de comida, le dimos las gracias y se marcho.

Mi estomago hizo acto de presencia. Para mi alivio estomacal, Darien salió del baño con ropa cambiada y su pelo húmedo.

Cenamos tranquilamente y luego se despidió.

.

.

.

**DARIEN POW**

Después de un largo, largo viaje, llegamos a casa. Luna despertó a Inai quien estaba dormida.

Me había comunicado a casa en cuanto pude para avisarles, de las visitas que tendríamos, así que seguramente nos estuvieran esperando.

Salimos del auto, abrí la puerta, y les ofrecí a Luna e Inai pasar. En cuanto asome mi cuerpo, unos brazos femeninos me rodearon.

**Me estoy volviendo maldita XD Por dejarlas con la intriga…**

**¿Quién será esa "persona femenina" que abraza a mi querido Darien tan efusivamente?**

**Inai o Serena, como prefieran, ¿Se adaptara bien al "mundo blanco"?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en mi en el próximo capítulo…**

**Gracias a las que me dejan sus opiniones, y a las que dejan sus alertas…**

**Disculpen que no les contesto, pero sepan que los leo todos…**

**Sepan disculparme si cometo un error ortográfico. Los trato de corregir, pero como dice el refrán "nadie es perfecto" XD**

**Les recomiendo los fics: **

"**Rayo Azul"**

**.net/s/7181787/1/Rayo_Azul**

"**Juntos para toda la eternidad"**

**.net/s/7181801/1/Juntos_para_toda_la_eternidad**

**Besos **

*****MINAKO1413*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento mucho la demora, es que tuve graves problemas.**

**Primero familiares ya que a mi hermano lo internaron porque se enfermó de purpura.**

**Por suerte, y gracias a Dios ya está mejor, solo quedan unos cuantos días y le dan el alta.**

**Y como comprenderán no estaba de ánimos para continuar el FIC.**

**MIL PERDONES!**

**Además de un pequeño problema, un problema de 23 años, de 1.60 de estatura, ojos verdes que me hipnotizan, etc. etc. SI HABLO DE VOS SEBAS!**

**Es una suerte que él no vea este fic … jajaja U.U**

**Bueno no las entretengo más…**

**A disfrutar… o a sufrir? Ya sabrán porque…**

* * *

><p>-Mina!, puedes soltarme un poco, necesito aire- dije cansado, ella se separó pero de inmediato sentí un dolor en mi cabeza. Ella me había golpeado- auch!- me queje- ¿y eso porque fue?<p>

-Por hacernos preocupar tanto, idiota!

Nos giramos y ahí estaba mi familia.

-Luna, Inai, ella es mi hermana pequeña Mina- dije señalándola- mi cuñado Yaten- dije señalándolo- mi madre y mi padre- dije también señalándolos.

-Es un placer tenerlas aquí- dijo amablemente mi padre.

-Ha de haber sido un viaje muy cansador… pasen – dijo mi madre amorosamente.

Luego de las presentaciones nos pusimos cómodos, por mi parte, dispuse a bañar.

**INAI POW**

-¿Tu eres Inai verdad? Me dijo Mina, yo asentí levemente. Luna se había ido a refrescar.

-¿Entiendes lo que digo? -Volvió a preguntar

-Poco -mentí, aun no me sentía cómoda en este lugar

-Bien, ya verás como aprendes rápido, tienes cara de ser inteligente… ven te voy a dar ropa para que te cambies- me dijo antes de arrastrarme a un su cuarto, supuse.

Allí me ofreció ropas extrañas como las que traía puestas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿O puedes sola?-pregunto amablemente.

-Puedo…-dije antes de ver una ropa diminuta y de extraña forma- ¿qué es esto?-pregunte dudosa.

-Eso es ropa interior… ¿sabes usarla?- negué con la cabeza.

Mina amablemente me enseño a ponerme esa "ropa".

Cuando Luna salió del baño, entre y Mina me indico como salía agua de ellas. Era esplendido no tener que acarrear con pesados baldes de agua, solo para darte un simple baño. Además debo admitir que el agua estaba tibia no como donde vivía. Este mundo es interesante, podría acostumbrarme a esto- pensé

Cuando finalmente estuve lista salí del baño y me dirigí donde todos estaban.

**DARIEN POW**

Casi me muero del infarto cuando vi a Inaí salir del baño, estaba usando una remera con tirantes rosa, pantalones ajuntados que se amoldaban a su figura, y chatitas, su pelo estaba húmedo, y caía como cascada por su espalda.

-Que guapa estás Inaí- dijo mi padre, yo lo mire entrecerrando mis ojos. Ella solo se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza ¿acaso entendía algo de lo que le dijo?

Cenamos amenamente, aunque Inaí tuvo pequeños percances con los cubiertos.

…

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Inaí y Luna se habían "unido" a nuestra familia. Ya habíamos terminado de almorzado cuando mi madre habló…

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la piscina?- propuso mi madre

-Tienes razón querida, el día está precioso y hay que aprovecharlo ¿Qué dicen? A menos que prefieran descansar- dijo mi padre.

-Yo acepto encantado -dije me gustaba nadar

-Yo si me disculpan voy a descansar, este viejo cuerpo me está pidiendo descanso- dijo Luna, mi madre se ofreció a conducirla hacia su habitación

**INAI POW**

-Yo si me disculpan voy a descansar, este viejo cuerpo me está pidiendo descanso- dijo Luna, yo la tome del brazo.

-_Yo me voy contigo- _dije sintiendo como me miraban, supongo que por el idioma diferente que use al de ellos

-_quédate, disfruta del día, a ti te encanta el agua y el sol._

_-Pero-_intente en vano convencerla.

_-Pero nada Serena, confía en estas personas, no te van a comer… -_me dijo con burla.

_-Muy graciosa-_le dije entrecerrando mis cejas.

_-Como sea, disfruta del día, tu eres joven no necesitas descanso tanto como yo… -sin poder detenerla se despidió-_Nos vemos Serena- dijo agitando sus brazos

-¿Serena?-pregunto Mina

-Es que así la llamo yo, no le queda el nombre Inai

-Tienes razón… Serena le queda mejor… Vamos Serena a la piscina- dijo arrastrándome nuevamente Mina.

Me prestó ropa nuevamente un "bikini" dijo que se llamaba, era similar a la ropa interior, solo que de otra tela, cuando me lo probé, me gire en el espejo del baño y mire mis marcas de mi espalda, signos de mis rebeldías y sus posteriores castigos, unas mar recientes que otras, pero visibles al fin. Esto era signo de deshonra en mi pueblo, y una de las razones por lo que los hombres no me pretendían. Di un suspiro antes de colocarme la ropa encima y salir a donde todos estaban. Cuando llegue me quede idiotizada… vi que estaba Darien con su torso desnudo, con unos pequeños pantalones sobre una tabla de madera… salto sobre ella y se deslizo grácilmente sobre el agua.

-A que es guapo mi hermano-Dijo Mina cerca de mí sacándome de mi ensoñación- vamos a tomar sol Serena. Porque no te quitas la remera, así estarás más cómoda- comento Mina, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No seas tímida… no hay porque avergonzarse- dijo susurrándome al oído.

Ella no sabía que si lo había… mis cicatrices eran mi vergüenza, mi signo de que no ser una buena mujer.

-O vamos no te resistas- dijo Mina tirando de mi remera para sacármela por mi cuello, yo luchaba para, pero lo logre mi objetivo, ya que cuando levanto está por sobre mis hombros escuche un grito ahogado.

-¿Que…que es eso Serena?- pregunto tocando mis cicatrices, mire a ambos lados, encontrándome con la mirada sorprendida de Darien. No aguante tanta humillación y salí corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos a ningún lado en particular solo quería salir de ahí.

.

.

.

De repente sentí alguien abrazándome.

-Lo siento Serena, no fue mi intensión, discúlpame-me dijo Mina acongojada.

-Está bien Mina, no fue tu culpa- le dije para que no se echara la culpa.

-Soy muy hiperactiva y efusiva… lo siento- dijo abrazándome nuevamente.

-Ya te dije, que no es nada- le dije tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Pero estas llorando- me dijo mientras me pasaba un pañuelo descartable.

-Soy una llorica- intente justificarme.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- me preguntó amistosamente.

-No lo siento… más adelante quizás- le dije- es difícil hablar de eso para mí.

-Entiendo- me dijo –cuando quieras, aquí estoy para prestarte mi oreja, ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo dándome confianza.

-De acuerdo… ahora, necesito descansar- le pedí.

Me acompaño a mi cuarto y me dispuse a descansar intentando olvidar lo que había pasado.

**DARIEN POW**

Me llamaron la atención Mina e Inaí, ahora "Serena", como me enteré recientemente que era llamada por Luna así.

Vi que estaban forcejeando en la piscina. Mi querida he imperativa hermana, intentaba que Serena se sacara la remera para asolearse. Se notaba que ella no quería, era demasiado tímida a mi parecer.

Cuando Mina le levanto la remera pude ver cicatrices en su espalda. Yo me quede como estatua.

¿Acaso alguien abusaba de Serena?

Si así lo fuera, me sentiría más aliviado de haberla traído a casa y sacarla de aquel lugar, no como ahora que me siento irritado ¿Quién demonios se atrevería a castigar de esa forma a el ángel que es Serena?

Esa noche me fui a dormir molesto, decidí no comer, así tal vez, descansando se me quitaría.

**SERENA POW**

Los días siguientes fueron "normales". Yo intentaba aprender de éste nuevo "mundo moderno".

Mina se convirtió en mi amiga, me enseñaba todo lo que tenía que aprender de ello. Hasta las simples cosas como usar un "microondas", para mí era asombroso. Y debo admitirlo, algunas veces rompí algunas cosas intentando saber como funcionaba.

Le había pedido encarecidamente a Mina que no le dijera a nadie que podía entenderlos. Ella me cuestiono, pero acepto a regañadientes. Pero eso no duro mucho ya que por un descuido mío, se enteraron que podía comprenderlos.

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, tomando mate con Mina charlando trivialmente…_

_-Entonces le dije… si no bajas un cambio, es mejor que nos separemos, yo no puedes seguir así, celándome todo el tiempo- me dijo Mina, quien me estaba contando una de las tantas peleas de ella y Yaten su novio._

_-¿Y qué te dijo?- le pregunté curiosa._

_-Que tenía razón y que iba a tratar de cambiar, que no quiere separarse de mi… que me ama y todo eso, me pasas el azúcar Sere…-me pidió – está en la segunda puerta a la derecha- dijo mientras ella se paraba para cambiar la yerba._

_-Aquí es…-dije pero no termine mi frase ya que al girarme vi a Darien en la cocina con su mandíbula en el piso, de sorpresa y luego cambio su expresión a enojo, juntando las cejas hasta formarla una sola._

_Así se retiró de la cocina si dirigirme la palabra._

_-Te dije que algún día se sabría -dijo Mina_

_Yo salí corriendo detrás de Darien, apresure el paso y lo tome del brazo para que se volteara_

_-Darien… espera- dije media agitada._

_-¿Qué quieres?-dijo fríamente_

_-Nada… solo explicarte –dije sorprendida por su actitud._

_-Explicarme ¿qué cosa?… no tienes nada que explicarme-dijo manteniendo su frialdad._

_-Escúchame… sé que debí decirte que podía hablar tú mismo idioma desde un principio… pero-intenté explicarme._

_-¿Pero qué?- se pauso- lo sé todo Serena, sé que no confías lo suficiente en mí, para contarme estas cosas- dijo enojado._

_-No me entiendes… para mí todo esto es nuevo_

_-Lo siento Serena, si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo hablando cosas sin sentido contigo-dijo dándose la espalda y saliendo de mi vista._

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

Desde ese día había cambiado su actitud, ya no era aquel amable chico con el que me encontré donde nací.

Era frio, indiferente, era como di no soportara estar cerca mío. Yo lo entendía, desde el día que me vio las cicatrices todo cambio entre nosotros. Seguro se había dado cuenta que no valgo la pena.

Pero por una extraña razón… eso me dolía más que nada…

.

.

.

Los padres de Darien habían hablado conmigo, me dijeron que querían adoptarme, yo acepte gustosa, ya que me gustaba estar entre ellos como familia, así que oficialmente al cabo de unos meses era Serena Chiva.

Que ironía, yo ya lo era puesto que era la esposa de Darien, pero ahora iba a ser su hermanita ¬¬UU

También me habían comentado el ir a una escuela, donde me enseñarían más cosas de las que sé para mejorar. Dijeron que en un año podría ingresar a la Universidad como Darien lo hacía, ya que las enseñanzas de Luna me habían ayudado bastante y avanzaría más rápido.

…

**DARIEN POW**

Estaba todo más que claro, Serena no confiaba en mí, es por eso que no me había contado sobre que sabía hablar español, como así también no me quería contar que eran esas marcas en su espalda. Le había insistido que me contara sobre eso, pero nada le saque. Finalmente me rendí. Tal vez era mejor así.

Es por eso que trate de no acercármele, ignorarla, era lo mejor para los dos.

…

Un día me puse a pensar en los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella. No es amor, estoy seguro de eso. Solo es atracción. Es por eso que decidí más que nunca alejarme de ella. Yo no le convenía. Además de un buen revolcón no podía ofrecerle algo más. Aparte… ella ni me quiere ni como un amigo ¿No?

**SERENA POW**

Los días seguían pasando sin grandes acontecimientos, era la misma rutina de siempre.

Al anochecer decidí descansar un rato, me senté en la baranda de la terraza de mi cuarto, admirando las estrellas, cuando una voz me saco de mi concentración.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- me dijo Darien sorprendiéndome.

-Me asustaste-dije llevándome una mano a mi pecho, luego de una pausa-Nada, solo mirando las estrellas- dije calmadamente.

-Es peligroso que estés ahí, podrías caerte- dijo temeroso.

-¿Enserio? -Dije mientras movía mis piernas en un vaivén

-Sí, enserio, -dijo dando un paso hacia mí, como temiendo que cayera al suelo-¿podrías venirte para este lado?- me pregunto inseguro.

-No, -dije negando con la cabeza-no quiero, estoy acostumbrada a estar así

-Me da vértigo verte colgada así

-Bueno, no me mires entonces-conteste desafiante.

-Muy graciosa

-¿Que querías?-pregunte cambiando de tema.

-¿Yo?- pegunto sin apartar la vista de mí.

-No yo… -dije burlonamente-¿quien vino a mi cuarto sin golpear?, ¿no te dijeron que era de mala educación?

-Para que sepas yo si golpee pero no me respondiste.

-Ah, lo siento- entonces…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Que querías de mi?

-Mi madre me dijo que te avisara que ya está listo lo que le pediste

-¿Y porque no me lo dijo ella?

-Porque no se lo preguntas, está abajo- me contesto a regañadientes.

-No tienes que ser grosero conmigo, yo solo preguntaba

-Yo no soy grosero, soy así y si no te gusta bien, y sino también- dijo mi "ogro" como le decía.

-Ves que si eres grosero- dije dándome la vuelta de repente perdiendo un poco el balance

-Podríamos seguir esta conversación de este lado del balcón, te vas a caer-me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-No me voy a caer solo- me interrumpió

-Estuviste a punto de caerte!

-Porque siempre peleas conmigo?

-No lo hago

-Si lo haces, antes eras amable y me gustabas…-dije poniéndome colorada- digo me gustaba tu forma de ser… ahora eres muy frio conmigo y me peleas en cuanto vez la oportunidad, aparte de que siempre que me vez te diriges a otra habitación

-Yo no hago eso-

-Te crees que no me doy cuenta?- dije parándome sobre la baranda

-Podrías bajarte de ahí

-Porque aria tal cosa? Acaso te preocupo

-No para nada… solo que si te caes va a haber que llevarte al hospital y toda la bola

-No te preocupes, no voy a serme y si lo hago seria un alivio para ti ya que no tendrías que verme por unos cuantos días y quizás para siempre- dije dándome la vuelta, luego de unos segundos…

Yo no pienso eso de ti… no puedo pensar si estás ahí parada, que quieres que haga para bajar de ahí, me estas volviendo loco de los nervios

-puedo pedir lo que quiera?

-Lo que sea, pero baja ahora

-Está bien, quiero que dejes de tratarme mal y que te comuniques más conmigo

-Comunicarme contigo?-me pregunto

-Trato hecho o no? Luego te explico

-Esta bien pero baja de una vez!- acto seguido me baje de su lado y estrechamos las manos como mutuo acuerdo

-¿Qué es eso de comunicarnos?

-Hablar charlar como quieras decirlo

-El tratarme mejor lo puedo permitir, pero charlar ¿para qué?, no somos amigos

-Podríamos tratar de serlo… ¿no quieres?

-Podríamos tratar

.

.

.

Pasaron varios meses desde nuestro "tratado" ahora me trataba mejor. Pero un día todo cambio entre nosotros…

Estaba llegando a 2 cuadras de llegar a mi destino, cuando lo vi besándose con una colorada. Mi corazón se partió en 2.

Hace unos días comencé a sentirme atraída por él, si me había enamorado, pero verlo así tan acaramelado con otra chica me hacía sentir mal. Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero no iba a llorar, no delante de él, así que tome una fuerte bocanada de aire y camine rumbo a la casa.

Cuando estaba cerca de ellos se separaron.

-Hola Serena me saludo calmadamente

-Hola Darien -dije esbozando una enorme sonrisa

-Hola soy Serena la amiga de Darien, encantada dije tendiéndole la mano a la chica

-Hola soy Rei

-Mi novia -concluyo Darien y mi corazón se partió aun mas

-Oh! Pues felicidades chicos, si me disculpan voy a tomar mate quieren?

-No gracias

-Yo si quiero -dijo Rei

* * *

><p><strong>(NA)**

**Levante la mano quien quiere darle un tremendo zarpe a Darien y un enorme abrazo a Sere!**

**Les comento que estoy pensando continuar el Fic Rayo Azul… Díganme que dicen de este y de la idea del otro…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Subo otro capítulo en recompensa por la demora…**

"**Los personajes son de Naoko T. la historia es de mi total autoría"**

* * *

><p>Rei no era mala, solo un poco o muy celosa. Además que le encantaba restregarme su relación con Darien cada vez que podía. Me consolaba el hecho de que al menos el no estaba enamorado de ella, ya que en una ocasión, donde estaba borracho por cierto, me confesó que todavía no se había enamorado.<p>

No sabía si reír o llorar. Ya que era obvio que tampoco albergaba sentimientos especiales hacia mí.

…

Un día me encontré en la calle a un chico especial. Su nombre era Alan. Era castaño, mediana estatura, ojos verdes, delgado de tés pálida, el tenia 15 años, aunque mentalmente tenia la edad de 7 años.

Charlamos y nos hicimos amigos inmediatamente. Yo lo invitaba a pasar la tardes conmigo entre charlas mates y algún que otro juego en la play a él le encantaba. Él vivía cerca de nosotros.

Esas actividades me despejaba la mente y me hacia olvidar el dolor de mi corazón, aunque sea de a ratos.

-Y qué me dices Alan ¿qué quieres ver?-le pregunte una vez que estábamos en el living, ya que había venido de visita.

-Mmm- dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca- ¿Cars dos?

-Me parece una estupenda idea, siéntate en el sillón mientras preparo palomitas- le sugerí.

Dicho esto me dirigí a la cocina, donde vi que estaban literalmente "comiéndose a besos" Darien y Rei, ¿acaso tenia Rei un radar para saber que estaba acercándome para hacer esas demostraciones de afecto?

Aunque ya no me producía lo mismo, creo que mi corazón estaba creando una coraza contra todo dolor, además del hecho de que tengo la teoría de que mis lagrimales se me secaron de tanta lloradera que tuve todo este tiempo.

-Ey no coman pan delante del pobre- dije a modo de burla

-¿Celosa?- me contesto Rei y Darien esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Celosa yo? Estas equivocada… yo no necesito andar besuqueándome a cada rato –le conteste media furiosa.

-Entonces es envidia de que no tienes un novio tan guapo como el mío- me contraataco.

"_Pues para tu información no tengo novio, tengo esposo, y es Darien, así que deja de besarlo porque me pertenece!- _quise decirle, pero entonces quedaría como una cornuda, digo en realidad es la verdad … si ya sé que Darien no sabe nada, y era mejor que NUNCA lo supiese.

-Sere si tiene novio- dijo Alan apareciendo de repente en la cocina

-¿Sí y quién es?- dijo Darien casi de forma automática

-Yo-susurro Alan, luego pareció tomar coraje y finalmente alzo un poco más la voz- Serena es mi novia.

La cara de ambos no tenia precio, si pudiera se les hubiera caído la mandíbula al suelo

-Si claro -hablo finalmente Rei

-Es cierto…Alan es mi novio-dije y Alan tiño sus mejillas de un color carmín

-¿Eres la novia de un retrasado?-Dijo mordazmente Darien

-Escúchame bien Chiva, que ni se te ocurra decirle de esa forma a Alan o no respondo de mi- le dije casi encima del amenazándolo con mi dedo índice.

-¿Que le piensas hacer a mi novio?-salto en defensa Rei.

-Nada, si mantiene su boca cerrada…vamos Alan, mejor vamos al cine, necesito salir antes de cometer doble homicidio- dije tomándolo suavemente del brazo

.

-¿De verdad eres mi novia? – Me pregunto Alan cuando estábamos fuera de la casa, yo asentí con duda-Guau ¿y qué hacen los novios?-me pregunto tímidamente.

-No lo sé… van al cine a cenar, al parque, disfrutan estando juntos

-Yo disfruto estando contigo… dime Sere ¿puedo darte un beso?- dijo sorprendiéndome.

_Rayos!- _pensé_ -¿en dónde me metí? No es que tenga problemas, pero Alan era solo 2 años menor que yo y… no se tenía en ese momento un matete en el cerebro_

Si- dije sin pensarlo, Alan tomo mi rostro en sus manos antes de plantarme un tierno beso… en mi mejilla izquierda. A veces se me olvidaba lo inocente que era amigo, ahora novio.

…

Cuando regrese, vi con felicidad que Rei no estaba

-Sere, perdón por lo de hoy creo que se me zafó un tornillo- dijo Darien

-Si no fueras hombre, diría que te está por venir- dije bromeando-¿qué problema tienes con que sea novia de Alan?- le pregunte.

-El es…- lo fulmine con la mirada- menor que tu… serias una roba cunas- dijo entre risas

-Por dios! es solamente 2 años menor que yo, además entonces Rei también lo sería ya que es mayor que tu

-Jaja muy graciosa, ¿no te has puesto a pensar en lo que la gente puede pensar?, que te estás aprovechando del pobre chico

-Yo no hago eso- dije enojada- además me importa un bledo lo que piense la gente

-Eh! Con esa boca dices mama

-Hay como si tú nunca lo hubieras dicho, además lo aprendí del mejor

-Creo que te llevo por el mal camino

-Tal vez me encamino yo sola por el mal camino - dije y ambos reímos.

Este era el Darien que conocía, el que se preocupaba por mí, "el Darien del que me enamore"

…

3 días después

-Sere que te parece si para celebrar que aprobaste el Secundario y para limar asperezas con "Mate"- si así lo llamaba Darien a Alan, ya saben porque- vamos a cenar esta noche

-Alan! cuantas veces tengo que decirte que se llama Alan no Mate

-Bueno, bueno Alan, no te enojes, ¿qué me dices?- me dijo sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que me derretía-además tenemos que celebrar que pronto vas a ingresar a la universidad

-Esta bien, déjamelo confirmar con Alan y te aviso.

Con Alan no habíamos llegado más que eso unos simples besos en la mejilla.

Esa noche la pasamos bastante bien, los 2 y me refiera a Darien y Rei supieron comportarse

.

.

.

1 año después…

-Hay amiga, yo no sé como haces para soportar estos años, viendo como se devoran a besos esos dos- refiriéndose a su hermano y Rei- ay veces en que me da vergüenza ajena, no tienen escrúpulos- me comento Mina, sentada en mi cama.

-Te digo que estoy curada de todo dolor, mi corazón ya es de hierro puro- dije como si nada.

-Deberías dejar que alguien entre a tu corazón, no te cierres en ti misma, sino llegara un día en que seas más parecida a una piedra que un humano

-¿Te pensas que no lo intente? – dije luego de suspirar-Ya lo hice, pero en –me interrumpió.

-Corazón no se manda-completo Mina- que te parece si hoy nos vamos de juerga.

-No me insultes eh- dije de broma.

-Hay Serena, aún no comprendes los términos locales… juerga significa ir a bailar, mover el esqueleto- me dijo mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de una música invisible.

-¿Y a que difunto vamos a sacar a bailar?

-Jaja, muy graciosa. ¿Y qué dices?

Me tomo solo unos segundos pensarlo, entre los arrumacos de Darien y Rei, el dolor que eso conllevaba y el todo el tema del estudio, era motivo suficiente para sentirme extremadamente deprimida.

-De acuerdo- dije sin dudarlo.

Esa fue… mi primera borrachera. No recuerdo que paso, solo sé que estábamos charlando Mina, Yaten y unos chicos amigos nuestros, estar bebiendo tragos ligeros, y luego nada… me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y me afectaba terriblemente la luz.

_Genial-_pensé- _ahora no solo estoy deprimida sino que también tengo una fuerte jaqueca- dije internamente sosteniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos._

_Pero cuando intente pararme no solamente me dolía mi cabeza TODO y cuando digo TODO mi cuerpo me dolía, hasta… allá abajo. Seguro que me estaba por venir. Una mancha roja en la sabana me lo confirmo._

_San Andrés estaba de visita!_

_Tome la sabana y la lleve al lavadero, yo por mi parte decidí darme una reconfortable ducha._

* * *

><p><strong>Se vienen muchas sorpresas O.O, llantos T_T , y porque no alegrías aunque muy poquitas U.U<strong>

**Díganme que opinan y que piensan que vendrá ahora**

**Besos **

*****MINAKO1413*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les va la recompensa por tanta espera. Por suerte mi hermano ya esta en casita :D**

**Asi que ahora puedo seguir con el fic**

**Disfrutenlo y dejen reviews please!**

La vi, claramente estaba borracha, claro yo también lo estaba pero estaba mejor que ella. La tome del brazo y la obligue a meterse a un taxi, ella refunfuño pero me hizo caso.

Cuando llegamos a casa la tumbe en su cama, ella me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Que! me vasss a dejar asii nomas y te vas a irr?- dijo arrastrando las palabras claramente borracha.

-Que quieres que me quede a tu lado velando tu sueño estas bastante grandecita.

-Porque… porque no me quieres?-dijo cuando intente levantarme de donde estaba sentado, es decir su cama

-Yo si te quiero

-Pero no me amas

-No- dije simplemente- ya te lo deje bastante claro la última vez

-Porque? Yo solo quiero que me ames Darien –dijo y en un rápido movimiento me tumbo en la cama

-Serena levántate- dije medio molesto

-No quiero, bésame por favor- dijo intentando besarme pero aparte mi rostro

-Estás borracha- dije intentando zafar de la situación

-Exacto…los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad, quiero que me veces- dijo melosamente

-No puedo- dije intentando levantarla para apartarla

-¿Tan repulsiva te parezco?- dijo de repente, vi como sus ojos se aguaban, me maldije internamente.

-Yo no dije eso-dije sosteniéndola de la cintura

-Entonces hazlo bésame- me tentó.

-Un beso y me dejaras en paz?- le pregunte cancinamente.

-Si- me contentó al instante.

Al momento de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, fue lo más hermosos que sentí en mi vida. Su pequeño labio hinchándose a causa de mis labios, me estaban excitando. Sentía sus pezones endurecerse a través de la tela, y eso me ponía a mil. Hice fuerza de mi auto control y me separe de ella, aunque Serena no quiso.

En cambio no me soltaba.

-Me dijiste que un beso y ya-dije aun consternado.

-Mentí- dijo antes de plantar sus labios sobre los míos nuevamente. Ella entreabrió la boca y mi autocontrol se esfumo por arte de magia. Introduje mi lengua, y la boca de Serena, la cual me recibió gustosa, nos paramos cuando comenzamos a sentir falta de aire.

-No me hagas esto o no podre detenerme -le dije y ella en respuesta comenzó a restregarse contra mi miembro que estaba pidiendo atención desde el primer momento. Un gruñido salió de mi boca y la de ella por la fricción que hacia mi pene y su clítoris.

-Basta! -dije apartándola bruscamente- no sigas, no… no quiero aprovecharme de ti- dije confuso.

-No lo estás haciendo, yo también lo quiero… quiero que me hagas el amor Darien-dijo finalmente.

Me pare de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras…

No, Serena no podría estar pidiéndome lo que me estaba pidiendo pensé ya me era muy difícil apartar la mirada de su hermoso cuerpo como para que ahora me este pidiendo esto.

Di unos pasos poniendo mis manos en mi cabeza.

Debía irme urgentemente, ella estaba demasiado borracha decía cosas sin pensar.

"Eso" debía irme de inmediato, sino me daría vuelta y le aria el amor hasta el amanecer.

Di otro paso evitando darme la vuelta cuando, de repente sentí que unos diminutos brazos me rodeaban.

Era Serena, quien en un rápido movimiento, que por cierto me extraño por sus escases de equilibrio, me rodeo y me abrazo poniendo su rostro en mi pecho

-Por favor… no te vayas- dijo comenzando a sollozar

-Lo tengo que hacer Serena, ya te dije que no quiero aprovecharme de ti

-Eso significa que si quieres…estar conmigo?- dijo levantando su rostro y poniéndose colorada.

-Es que no quiero lastimarte… yo no te-me cortó.

-Amo verdad?... eso no me importa me basta con que estés a mi lado -dijo antes de plantarme un tierno beso en mis labios.

La razón me abandono, al tiempo que mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse por sí solo.

La rodee con mis brazos, para luego apegarla más a mí. Ella puso sus manos en mi cabello, haciendo que miles de sensaciones agradables recorran mi cuerpo.

Nunca había sentido algo así antes, que una mujer me haga sentir esa sensación solo besándome, torpemente, pero era tan linda a mi parecer.

Sin saber como, sentí el borde de la cama cerca de mí, con un rápido movimiento la di vuelta y la tumbe en la cama.

Una sonrisa asomo por sus labios cuando nos apartamos unos centímetros.

Yo ya no pensaba, el hombre que había en mi me había dominado por completo.

Mis labios se dirigieron hacia su lóbulo derecho lo lamí y jugué con él hasta que un gemido salió de su boca, mientras sus manos inexpertas tanteaban mi espalda. Seguí mi camino besando su cuello. Estuve bastante tiempo entretenido allí, me encantaba la sensación suave de su piel mesclada con lo salino de su cuerpo ardiendo tanto como el mío.

-Te dije alguna vez que sabes deliciosa?- pregunte con mi voz totalmente ronca, ella se limito a negar con la cabeza

-Pues es cierto… sabes deliciosamente -dije antes de besarla nuevamente.

Mis manos comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa que traía puesta, ella me ayudo a sacársela por completo, luego le siguió su corpiño dejando sus pechos totalmente expuestos a mí.

Estruje uno con min manos, en tanto que al restante lo introduje en mi boca, deleitándome con su sabor. Los pezones se le pusieron erectos de inmediato, en tanto yo seguía succionando como si de un niño se tratase. Serena gemía y se retorcía debajo de mí. La escuche llamarme y fue el detonante para que mi erección hiciera acto de presencia, nuevamente. Sentía que mi entrepierna palpitaba y se volvía cada vez más dolorosa. Pero esperaría un poco más, lo sufriente como para que este bastante húmeda. No quería hacerla sufrir.

Mis manos nuevamente encaminaron hacia el pantalón de Serena, la fui despojando de su ropa hasta dejarla completamente desnuda ante mí.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo la hacían verse aún más bonita. Extrañaría tenerla así, ya que claro, después de esta ocasión no habría otra, eso me lo propuse de inmediato.

-No vale… estás muy vestido –dijo con vos ronca, y de inmediato dirigió sus manos aún temblorosas hacia mi camisa. La ayude a sacármela y termino en algún lugar del dormitorio, también me saque mi pantalón y mis zapatos quedando en bóxer. Su mirada cayó hasta mi notoria erección. Se ruborizo aun más al notar mi mirada dirigida hacia la suya.

Entre los dos logramos sacarme el bóxer, y pude contemplar su mirada de asombro al ver a mi amigo pidiendo atención.

Me baje un poco de ella hasta estar cerca de sus piernas. Podía sentir el ritmo de su respiración acelerándose, sin dudarlo le separe un poco las piernas, lo suficiente para ver con perfección su pequeño tesoro rosado, separe sus pliegues con mis dedos.

-Darien, que estás?…-dijo pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que yo tenía su clítoris en mi boca.

Arqueo su espalda al tiempo que gemidos salían sin cesar de sus labios.

Jugué con su pequeño tesoro hasta que la escuche gritar y acto seguido me entrego el más rico manjar para probar.

Cuando volví la vista hacia su rostro este estaba sudado como nuestros cuerpos y me veía aun con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Eres hermosa- dije diciendo la pura verdad

Ella me respondió besándome de nuevo. Me aparte y separe aun más sus piernas. Comprobé tanteando que estaba muy húmeda nuevamente. Me posicione sobre ella y tome mi erección en mis manos, lo empape en sus jugos y me introduje en ella. Serena se tenso, fue entonces que me encontré con un tope, como había supuesto Serena era virgen.

Empuje aun más rápidamente para introducirme por completo dentro de ella, grito un poco y vi que lágrimas salían de su hermoso rostro, las lamí, luego la bese y me dedique a succionar sus pechos, para mitigarla un poco el dolor, de esa manera se fue relajando cada vez más hasta estar totalmente rendida a mí.

Comencé con lentos vaivenes, que se fueron transformando en unos cada vez mas rápidos, finalmente estalle dentro de ella diciendo nuestros nombres.

Ella cayó rendida por el cansancio. Se vistió con su piyama, luego papee el lugar a mi lado, incitándola para que se acostara, la tape y me acomode al lado de ella. Serena apoyo su rostro en mi sudoroso pecho mientras yo la rodeaba por la cintura. Bese el tope de su cabeza y finalmente nos rendimos a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que escuche mi maldito celular

-Demonios- murmure aun adormilado, me separe muy a mi pesar del cuerpo de Sere y busque con desesperación mi celular, no quería que se despertara.

Conteste de mala gana

-Hola

-Darien donde demonios estas? Acá se armo una gorda… hubo pelea y toda la bola, Rei te está buscando hasta por debajo de las rocas -dijo mi encantadora hermana.

-Ya voy yo solo… estoy-dije no sabiendo como continuar.

-Donde?- pregunto impaciente Mina

-En casa… traje a Sere ya que se sentía mal… o para ser exacto estaba demasiada borracha, era peligroso para ella estar así allí-intente justificarme.

-Si… la vi tambalearse un poco, supuse que no está acostumbrada a beber, suerte que no están ni mama ni papa- se pauso- sino nos hubiesen echado la bronca por no cuidarla y de seguro nos dirían que somos una mala influencia para ella

-Y lo somos- dije diciendo la pura verdad.

-Oye- me regaño

-Bueno, como sea nos vemos ahí-dije casi susurrando ya que Sere se removió un poco entre las sábanas pero no despertó.

-No es necesario… Yaten me llevará a casa… tu ocúpate de tu novia esta que echa humo, dijo que se la pagarías por no contestar sus llamadas.

-Bufe-Bueno adiós

-Adiós hermanito y espero que no te maten -dijo antes de cortar

Mire a Serena que seguía profundamente dormida, aparte un mechón rebelde de su cabello y bufe nuevamente, me odiaba a mi mismo por no poder controlarme, esto definitivamente no debió de haber pasado.

Me vestí en silencio y salí de su habitación no sin antes murmurar un lo siento

**Hago lo mejor que puedo con el fic, si hay algún error sepan disculparme, se me habrá pasado… U.U**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

Besos ***MINAKO1413***


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí les va mi regalo de navidad!**

**Son aproximadamente 4 ó 5 capítulos!**

**Si leyeron bien: D**

**No he tenido tiempo de publicarlos, pero si lo he estado escribiendo,**

**También lo escribo en fanfiction. Es**

**Estoy con el mismo nombre**

**Ahí mi amiga Meme, me hace el favor de publicarlas ^^ aquí me encargo yo **

**Déjenme sus reviews PLEASE!**

**Bueno no las entretengo más**

* * *

><p><strong>SERENA POW<strong>

Hoy me había decidido, me mudaría. Ya no soportaba verlo junto a Rei. Y si no fuese ella sería otra chica, y eso lastimaba aun más si se pudiese a mi maltratado corazón.

Pero por extraño que parezca al día siguiente de mi "decisión", lo encontré extraño. Le había preguntado que le pasaba y me decía "¿nada porque?", pero yo sabía que algo me ocultaba, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Prometí solemnemente no volver a tomar en mi vida. Mina me había dicho que era una debilucha y que no había tomado tanto.

…

Finalmente me reuní con los padres de Darien. Ahora también mis padres "adoptivos"…

-Necesito hablar con ustedes en… privado ¿puede ser?-dije dudosa.

-Claro hija, vamos a mi despacho- dijo Endimion el padre de Darien- allí estaremos más a gusto- dicho esto entramos en el susodicho.

-Verán… -hice una pausa-yo les estaré eternamente agradecida por habernos cobijado en su familia estos años-me cortó Endimion

-No es necesario agradecernos, las consideramos como parte de esta familia desde el primer momento que vinieron junto a Darien-dijo entrelazando las manos con la de su esposa.

-además… siempre eres amable y amorosa con nosotros, realmente te queremos como si fueses uno de nuestros hijos, y creo que ellos te quieren igual- dijo amorosamente ella.

-Sin embargo necesito, pedirles otro favor, -dije luego tome una bocanada de aire- o más bien que respeten una decisión que he tomado…

-Te escuchamos

-Bueno he decidido mudarme- le solté sin más.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estás a gusto en esta casa?-dijo Endimion preocupado.

-No es eso, es solo que necesito estar sola, siempre he dependido de ustedes, necesito…

-¿Independizarte?-asentí con la cabeza

-Igualmente no voy a irme a otro país ni nada por el estilo- dije a modo de broma

-Claro hija lo entendemos. Solo dinos que apartamento quieres y todo arreglado- dijo Carmen

-De hecho ya lo alquile, tenía algo de dinero ahorrado y…- no sabía cómo continuar- es que quiero dar este paso en mi vida sin su ayuda… no se ofendan- dije apenadamente

-Claro que no, te entendemos, además yo hubiese hecho lo mismo- dijo Endimion

-¿Pero debo de preguntar… de dónde has sacado ese dinero?- dijo Carmen media dudosa al preguntar.

-Me atraparon, -dije sonriendo nerviosamente-yo he… estado trabajando-dije y ellos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Trabajado! Pero Serena, si no hay necesidad de eso- repuso Carmen.

Por cierto si alguna vez no lo comente la familia Chiva es una de las familias más acaudaladas del país.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba hacerlo-dije sinceramente, no me sentía a gusto ser una "mantenida" como me llamaba Rei.

-¿Y dónde? sí se puede saber-pregunto ella.

-En la tienda de modas de Yaten- dije casi en un susurro, había tenido que rogarle mucho para que accediera a ello, claro que con un poco de ayuda de Mina lo termine de convencer, o mejor dicho lo termino.

-Y Mina no nos dijo nada! Vaya eso sí que es una noticia!- exclamo Carmen sorprendida por la discreción de su hija.

-Le suplique que no le dijera nada- dije calmadamente.

-De acuerdo entonces solo dinos cuando este todo listo

-De acuerdo y gracias de nuevo.

…

Se preguntaran donde esta mi querida Luna para evitar toda esta locura, la respuesta es simple, ella volvió a África, si al lugar donde nací, dijo que quería poner allí una pequeña escuela, donde pudiese enseñar a los niños del lugar. Por mi parte estaba contenta de esa manera no vería mi martirio diario.

-Bueno esta es la ultima caja- dije a Darien, quien estaba ayudándome con lo de la mudanza.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- me pregunto

-No es necesario Darien, Mina me acompaña, y también viene Yaten, así que…

-Entiendo, pero presiento que no me quieres en tu nueva casa-dijo acertando, era exactamente eso no quería que supiera donde viviría.

-No, no es eso además Rei se molestaría, ya sabes como es- dije evitando que insistiera en el asunto.

-Si probablemente… -dijo luego suspiro-solo júrame que te cuidaras-dijo antes de abrazarme

-Si mama-dije a modo de broma.

-Lo digo enserio-dijo realmente serio.

-Está bien, nos vemos- dije abrazándolo nuevamente.

Después de haberme despedido del resto de la familia me dirigí a mi nuevo hogar.

…

De eso ya pasaron varias semanas de las cuales me he sentido extraña, como por ejemplo he tenido varias veces jaquecas y no, no he bebido, he mantenido mi palabra.

-¿Qué te pasa Serena? te ves algo cansada hoy- me dijo Yaten

-No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo

-Si quieres puedes retirarte más temprano –me propuso amablemente.

-No es necesario- dije no queriendo abusar de él.

-Pero mira esas ojeras que tienes, pongámoslo así o te vas a descansar o llamo a Mina para que te convenza-dijo tajante.

-De acuerdo – dije sabiendo que ella si me convencería-me voy a descansar, pero no la llames, ya sabes como se pone

-Si lo sé. Nos vemos Sere

-Nos vemos-dije tomando mi cartera y luego me dispuse a descansar.

…

Me encontraba reposando en mi departamento junto a Mina ya que había decidido visitarme.

-No entiendo porque no quieres que Darien venga a visitarte Sere-comento curiosa.

-¿No te imaginas?- dije levantando arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno si lo sé, pero ¿no era que superaste esa etapa?

-Es evidente que no!- dije parándome de repente y levantando un poco la voz, me voltee de inmediato encarando a Mina- lo siento Mina no debí gritarte, es solo que estoy algo irritable estos días- le dije pero ella solo me miraba con cara de ¿asombro? ¿Por qué?

-Serena tengo que preguntarte algunas cosas pero respóndemelas de inmediato y sin titubeos- dijo

-De acuerdo- dije aún tratando de descifrar su rostro.

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga, lo sabes- dijo sorprendiéndome.

-Sí y tú la mía- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿Estos días has tenido nauseas?- dijo y yo la solté, realmente confundida.

-No, bueno solo una vez- me miro fijamente- oh, bueno si algunas veces

-Te ha dolido la cabeza últimamente no es cierto- dijo afirmándolo

-Sí, es verdad ¿pero esto que tiene que ver?

-No me interrumpas, luego te explico. Sigo. Por esas casualidades de la vida, ¿tú no eres virgen?- me pregunto.

Mi cara literalmente ardió- yo – yo – tartamudee como una tonta

-Dímelo- me animo.

-Yo una vez tuve un sueño extraño, soñé que estaba con un chico con el cual estaba… estábamos tu sabes- dije no queriéndolo decir realmente.

-¿Ya no lo eres porque soñaste que no lo eras?- dijo, ahora era su turno para estar confundida.

-NO! …veras-hice una pausa- al cabo de los días me he dado cuenta que… no era un sueño- dije sin abandonar el color de mi rostro.

-¿Y con quien fue?- dijo curiosa.

-No te lo imaginarias- dije evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Algún compañero?

-No

-¿Un amigo?

-Si

-Yaten

-NO!

-Kelvin

-No

-Diamante

-NO

-¿Quien entonces?

-Veras en ese sueño era tu… hermano con el que estaba- dije al fin.

-Nuestro hermano- dijo casi gritando, aunque estaba equivocada, definitivamente no éramos hermanos-un momento…quieres decir que te acostaste con Darien, por Dios! Esto es sacrilegio-dijo otra vez levantando la voz.

-Mina! él y yo no somos hermanos de sangre!... además-dije atreviéndome a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Además?-dijo impaciente.

-Yo estoy casada con el-le solté.

-QUE!- grito de nuevo.

Allí le conté toda mi historia incluyendo mis cicatrices, la boda la única opción para salir de mi infierno

-Lo hicieron sin protección- me dijo cuando llegue a… esa parte.

-¿Protección?- dije no reconociendo el significado.

-Si Serena, ya sé que tú no sabes nada de eso… pero Darien, por Dios! podía habértelo dicho-dijo mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.

-No te entiendo- dije sintiendo mi cabeza un matete.

-Serena cabe la posibilidad de que estés embarazada- dijo al fin.

-¿Yo? ¿Embarazada?

-Sí, y por los síntomas, me parece que esa idea es la más acertada además- dijo levantando mi remera solo un poco- ¿no crees que tienes algo de pancita?

Inconscientemente me lleve la mano hacia mí no tan plano vientre. Note que era verdad tenía algo de pancita

Como no me di cuenta, por eso el cansancio y los demás síntomas.

Fuimos a la farmacia y compramos lo que dijo Mina que se llamaba prueba casera y mis dudas fueron disipadas estaba embarazada.

…

Lleme a Darien para encontrarnos en un parque para charlar

-Hola Sere-dijo saludándome alegremente.

-Hola Darien ¿cómo has estado?- dije ya que hacía varios días que no nos veíamos.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien también, Darien veras yo- hice una pausa- esto es muy vergonzoso- dije poniéndome algo ruborizada- pero ¿te acuerdas de la noche que nos… acostamos?- dije la última palabra casi en un susurro.

_-pausa eterna a mi parecer-_

-Te acordaste- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Sí, debo admitir que al principio pensé que era solo un sueño, pero con los días me di cuenta que no fue así- dije y luego pensé lo que me había dicho- un momento… ¿tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?

-Bueno, no sabía cómo decirte, además lo que ocurrió esa noche fue un error, no debió de pasar.

-Un error! mi corazón se estrujo, mi bebe no era ningún error aunque no lo conocía lo amaba tanto como a su padre-

-Si se que suena mal, pero es la verdad eso no debió ocurrir, yo tengo novia- dijo cruelmente

-Sí, lo sé y créeme que lo siento- dije conteniendo mis lágrimas.

-¿Eso era todo?- dije y pude notar que no estaba muy cómodo hablando de esto.

-No, de hecho… -dije juntando valor-¿qué pasaría si te dijera que creo que estoy… embarazada?

-Embarazada! ¿Deberás?, demonios eso sería un problema- dijo andando de un lado para el otro-¿qué aremos? yo…. Simplemente no se

-Tranquilo tranquilo- dije tragándome mi dolor y las lagrimas que agolpaban mis ojos- solo estaba bromeando, además me vino así que es imposible, mira hagamos de cuenta que eso no sucedió… sigue con tu vida que yo seguiré con la mía

-¿De verdad no estás embarazada?- negué con la cabeza, sabía que si decía algo mi voz se quebraría

-Eso me deja más tranquilo, como te gusta volverme loco -en ese momento sonó mi celular salvándome.

-Me disculpas hay asuntos que requieren mi presencia- dije como un autómata

-De acuerdo fue un placer verte, y tenemos que reunirnos en otra ocasión

-Claro, seguro- dije mintiendo, yo me alejaría de él, cuidaría a mi bebe sola, en otras palabras cumpliría mi promesa el seguiría con su vida y yo con la mía.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y Qué me dicen merezco reviews?<strong>

**Bechos ***MINAKO1413*****


	9. Chapter 9

**2 º capítulo subido**

**A disfrutar!**

* * *

><p>-Claro, seguro- dije mintiendo, yo me alejaría de él, cuidaría a mi bebe sola, en otras palabras cumpliría mi promesa el seguiría con su vida y yo con la mía.<p>

…

De eso ya pasaron 8 meses en los cuales hui de la familia Chiva o de la mayoría ya que Mina y Yaten estaban al tanto de todo. Decidí mudarme para que no me encontraran y hacerles jurar a ambos que no me delatarían.

Supe por ellos que Darien había terminado con Rei, pero eso ya no era de mi incumbencia. Ahora todo lo que importaba era mi dulce y hermosa hija Rini.

Ella ahora tenía 3 meses de vida, nació con 2 kilos 800 gramos, era rubia como yo, y tenía unos hermosos ojos celeste, iguales a mí y a su padre obviamente, tenía su nariz parecida también a él. Ella era y es lo más hermoso que me paso en la vida. No imagino mi vida sin ella.

Yo había abandonado los estudios, o mejor dicho los había aplazado cuando Rini estuviera mas grandecita los retomaría. En cuando a mi trabajo tuve que dejarlo y tomarme licencia por maternidad.

…

El timbre de mi departamento sonó llamando mi atención

Mina apareció detrás de la puerta.

-Hola Sere ¿cómo esta mi sobrina favorita?-alegremente como siempre.

-Mina es… tu única sobrina, y esta durmien- dije al escuchar llantos- estaba durmiendo plácidamente-me corregí.

-No te preocupes voy yo, tú has té para acompañar estos pastelitos -dijo agitando una bolsa frente a mí, la tome – y si suena el timbre es Yaten dijo que en cuanto se desocupaba vendría para aquí- ella entro y se perdió en dirección al cuarto de Rini, que por cierto también era el mío.

Estaba poniendo agua en la tetera cuando el timbre sonó, no me tome la molestia de fijarme quien era de cualquier manera ¿quien más vendría a mi departamento?

Pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarme a Darien tras esta.

-Ho-la- dije medio queda

-Hola, desaparecida, ya que nunca vienes a casa decidí venir a visitarte-dijo y se veía tan hermoso como lo recordaba.

-¿Como supiste donde vivo?- dije nerviosa.

-La seguí a Mina, ¿acaso ay alguna razón por la que no quieras vernos?, hace meses que dejaste de visitarnos, mama y papa están preocupados, no se conforman con las llamadas que haces-me recriminó.

-Si ya lo sé, pero ya ves que estoy bien- dije aún nerviosa y rogando que Mina no hiciera acto de presencia con la niña.

Pero al parecer no fui escuchada ya que al cabo de un rato Mina apareció.

-Parece que Rini tiene ham-bre- dijo sorpresiva ante el acto de su hermano- Darien ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te seguí –dijo con simpleza-quería saber cuál era la razón por la cual Serena decidió alejarse de nosotros, ahora veo cual era- dijo mirando con el seño fruncido hacia la dirección de Rini, ella lloro ya que como Mina dijo tenía hambre.

-Si me disculpan tengo que alimentar Rini- dije tomándola en mis brazos y marchándome.

-Ve tranquila, yo no voy a irme hasta que hablemos- escuche que dijo Darien , voltee y lo vi ponerse cómodo en el sillón de 2 cuerpos.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y como dije alimente a mi hija, pero realmente no quería salir más de el cuarto, sabía que tendría que enfrentarlo.

Cuando mi pequeña niña se durmió, me acomode mi ropa, la coloque sobre mi regazo y le di pequeñas palmaditas para que expulse los gases. Cuando finalmente lo hizo la acomode sobre su cuna, la arrope y le di un beso en la frente. Me di media vuelta y me retire decidida a enfrentarlo.

Cuando llegue al living donde se encontraba Darien lo vi tal cual lo había dejado, recostado sobre el sofá.

-¿Y Mina?- dije no sabiendo que más decir.

-Se fue, necesitamos hablar- me dijo tajante.

-Si… bueno- dije retorciéndome las manos por los nervios.

-Veo que esa "niña" – dijo "niña" con un tono extraño-fue el motivo de tu partida es cierto?

-Solo fue una de las razones- mentí.

-Pero ¿porque te fuiste?, estoy seguro que papa y mama te hubieran apoyado

-Exactamente, ellos se hubieran hecho cargo de nosotras, yo no quería que lo hicieran… ya bastante hicieron por mi y por Luna.

-¿Y tú… -se corrigió-el padre de la niña?- y viendo que no contestaba, saco sus propias conclusiones-no me digas que no se quiso hacer cargo!

-Es solo…que él no estaba preparado para ser padre- dije diciendo la verdad.

-¿Y te dejo sola?-cuestionó algo enojado. Yo por mi parte quería gritarle, no me había dicho que todo fue un error y ahora se daba del padre ejemplar? Claro aunque él no lo sabía.

-A veces es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado- dije, luego suspire

-Si eso dicen- dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que me mataban, claro está que en el pasado.

Pasamos toda la tarde charlando lo que nos falto estos meses. Al parecer Darien no soporto mas a Rei y se separo de ella, pero Rei sigue frecuentándolo al parecer no acepta esa decisión

…

Habían pasado unas semanas desde mi encuentro con Darien.

Como ya no tenía nada que ocultar (bueno tal vez si) les presente a Endimion y Carmen a mi hija. Ellos estaban muy sorprendidos, y felices ya que en cuanto la conocieron se encariñaron de inmediato con ella. Además de que me regañaron por no haberles dicho nada.

Hoy estábamos pasando un día de campo en "familia", ya que Mina tuvo la ocurrencia de que la niña necesitaba aire "puro".

Estábamos jugando al vóley Mina y Yaten de un lado mientras Darien y yo estábamos del otro lado. Por su parte Endimion y Carmen cuidaban a Rini de 11 meses, quien sonreía felizmente con los juguetes que tenía en su manita.

No estaba prestando mucha atención al juego ya que estaba admirando a mi niña hacer gorgoritos con las muecas que le estaban haciendo sus "abuelos".

Al verlos así me daban ganas de decirles a todo el mundo que ella era hija mía y de Darien, por lo tanto su verdadera nieta.

-Serena cuidado!- escuche gritar a Mina, pero cuando voltee solo llegue a ver la pelota impactar contra mi rostro, luego nada todo se volvió negro.

…

Abrí los ojos lentamente

-Está reaccionando!- grito Mina

-Gracias a Dios!- dijo Carmen

-¿Qué pasó?- dije sintiéndome adolorida

-Serena lo siento tanto- dijo apenado Yaten- soy un bruto!- continuo

-A parecer recibiste de lleno la pelota en tu rostro y cuando caíste perdiste el conocimiento- dijo Darien

-Lo siento deberas- siguió culpándose Yaten

Me senté lentamente y note que estaba tumbada en un colchón de aire dentro de la carpa familiar la cual era bastante amplia…

-No es tu culpa no estaba prestando atención…además ¿que no sabes que yo así remato las pelotas ¿– dije y todos rieron, en ese momento sentí algo en mi nariz me toque y sentí algo en ella.

-No te toques – dijo Darien quien estaba acuclillado cerca de mi- te sangra la nariz

-Sera mejor que la dejemos descansar un rato -dijo Endimion

-¿Y Rini?- pregunte

-Aquí- dijo Carmen, y fue allí donde me di cuenta que Rini reposaba en su regazo totalmente dormida- no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella- dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza

Todos se retiraron menos Yaten quien me beso la cabeza antes de retirarse y escuche decir un "lo siento" a lo lejos

Yo le respondí diciendo que si volvía a decirlo me pararía para pegarle y así se fue el riendo

Darien se quedo a cuidarme, mientras un leve dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de mí.

-Te voy a limpiar la cara, tienes… un poco de sangre- dijo Darien suavemente

Tomo un poco de algodón y lo embebió en alcohol, luego se acerco a mí, comenzó a pasarlo por donde supuse que tenía sangre que hasta esta hora estar seca. Cerré los ojos por… por no sé que razón, simplemente lo hice. De un momento a otro lo vi detenerse en su labor, lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos. Solo para encontrarme a un Darien petrificado, mirándome extraño y con el algodón todavía en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al ver que no reaccionaba

-Nada- dijo con simpleza y continuo con su trabajo, cuando termino y viendo que me encontraba mejor decidí levantarme.

-No te levantes todavía

-Estoy bien- dije y retire el pequeño algodón de mi rostro comprobando así que ya no sangraba- enserio – dije al ver que puso una cara de desaprobación- además es hora de que darle de comer a Rini- dije y al parecer eso si lo acepto

Cuando salí de la carpa con Darien siguiéndome, escuche un llanto de un bebe o mejor dicho de mi bebe.

-Parece que tiene hambre- dijo Carmen antes de entregármela

-Si ya es hora de que coma- dije agarrándola, ella de inmediato dejo de llorar.

Esos 3 días que pase junto a mi familia fueron los más lindos recuerdos que atesoraré por siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! <strong>

**Besos Minako1413**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Tanto tiempo… ^^ Pues aquí estoy subiéndoles otro capítulo…**

**Aquí se pone emocionante la cosa: D**

**Ya sabrán por qué… déjenme sus reviews**

**Así podre subir la continuación más rápido**

**Recuerden: Lo que está en **_**CURSIVA**_** es cuando los personajes hablan en el idioma natal de Serena**

**Aclarado esto solo queda disfrutar… XD**

* * *

><p>Era la tarde del día sábado. Había decidido o mejor dicho me habían rogado hasta el cansancio que me mudara de nuevo a su casa, y me refiero a la casa Chiva.<p>

De pronto el timbre sonó, me dispuse a atender. Pero enorme fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Sael parado frente a la puerta. Sin pensarlo me lance y lo abrace, en ese momento me di cuenta que lo había extrañado mucho.

-_Sael! Qué bueno que estas aquí!-_ dije alegremente- _tanto tiempo sin vernos!_

_-También me alegra mucho verte Inaí-_me dijo sonriéndome, guau! No pensé nunca verlo sonreírpensé

-_Pero que maleducada soy… pasa_- le dije a Sael, antes de entrar giro hacia atrás y dijo…

-_Pasa_- oí que dijo a ¿a alguien? ¿A quién?

Sael paso y detrás del… entro ella

_-Hola Zoi_- dije saludándola. Era una muchacha de nuestra misma edad, morena, delgada con ojos achocolatados y muy guapa debo admitirlo. Ella era una de los niños que me molestaban y lastimaban cuando era niña, yo no la odiaba, pero ella nunca hizo esfuerzos por caerme bien. La susodicha me miro sin ningún sentimiento en particular, solo me saludo y se paro al lado de Sael.

-¿Quien era?- dijo Mina apareciendo en el lugar- hola soy Mina– dijo algo o muy sorprendida al verlos con la ropa similar a la que yo llevaba cuando vine aquí- ¿Quiénes son?- dijo acercándoseme a mí. Sael y Zoi por su parte estaban confundidos, supongo porque no entendían lo que aquella mujer rubia les decía.

-Son Sael y Zoi… unos "amigos" míos, al parecer vinieron a visitarme- dije simplemente.

-Ah! – Exclamo -Los dejare solos para que charlen, solo quería avisarte que Rini ya despertó, pero no te preocupes yo me encargo- dijo y antes de que pudiera decirle algo se había retirado.

-_Y bien_- dije incitándolos a que hablaran, pero estaban muy entretenidos mirándolo todo alrededor.

-Que extraño es este lugar- exclamo de repente Sael

-_Sí, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras. No crean que no estoy contenta por esta visita… pero ¿se puede saber a que vinieron?_

-_Que grosera eres Inaí, ya sabía que no teníamos que haber venido_- dijo Zoi indignada.

-_Zoi!-_ le reclamo Sael, ella solo desvió la mirada, típico de ella- _nos ha mandado el patriarca, como en estos años no has dado señales de vida ni nada… además…_

_-¿Además?-_ dije impaciente

-_Además… el adivino dijo que vio en unas de sus visiones que estabas en peligro-_soltó de golpe.

-_Peligro! Eso es ridículo, aparte yo nunca he creído lo que dice el adivino_- dije medio nerviosa, admito que me daba miedo que algo me pasara, ahora había alguien que dependía de mi.

_-Ya lo sé, yo tampoco creo, pero el patriarca si-_dijo Sael

-_Y ¿Cómo?_… siéntense- les ofrecí amablemente, ellos aceptaron- _¿cómo llegaron aquí?_

_-Luna nos indico el camino, además nos trajeron en una maquina que vuela _(**n/a: en un avión) **_y en un _– decía Sael sin poder decir la palabra correcta- a- avi

-Avión- le ayude.

-_Si eso_- dijo Sael y yo lo entendí todo.

La familia Chiva colaboraba mandando ropa, alimentos y medicamentos a África, al poblado donde nací. Lo hacía cada cierto tiempo. Supuse que en unos de esos aviones que usaban para transportarlo todo lo habían traído a los dos. Y de seguro Luna había hablado con los hombres que los comandaban para traerlos hasta aquí.

_-¿Y cómo esta Luna?- _pregunte curiosa, ella me escribió todo este tiempo, pero sentía que no era lo mismo, la extrañaba.

_-Sigue con la idea de la escuela- _dijo Sael, Zoi simplemente estaba callada_._

_-¿Tiene muchos alumnos?- _pregunté

_-Si demasiados, logro convencer al patriarca para enseñar español allí y pues…_

_-Si ya se a veces puede ser persuasiva_- dije sonriendo

-Disculpen la interrupción- dijo tímidamente Mina, quien apareció con Rini en sus brazos- pero es que no se que tiene Rini- dijo preocupada.

Yo me levante de inmediato también preocupada al ver sus ojitos llorosos, la tome en mis brazos ya que estaba llorando, pero de inmediato dejo de llorar.

-Con que eso tenía- dijo Mina poniendo los brazos en jarras- tenia mamitis

-¿Y eso?- dije no entendiendo esa palabra

-Quiere decir que extrañaba Sere, ¿no viste que en cuanto la tomaste dejo de llorar?

-Si así parece… ¿extrañabas a mama pequeña?-dije tocando sus pequeñas mejillas, ella me respondió regalándome una enorme sonrisa y un gorgorito.

-¿Quién es esa niña?- me pregunto en español Sael, un momento en ¿español?

-¿Sabes español?- pregunte sorprendida, Mina quien estaba a mi lado también estaba sorprendida.

-Sí, ya sabes Luna- dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza- pero no me has respondido… ¿quién es esa niña?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Mi… hija- dije finalmente.

-Y ¿Dónde está tu marido?- pregunto Sael

-¿Su marido?- preguntó Mina

-Si Mina recuerda mi esposo… Darien- dije haciéndola entender.

-Ah sí cierto Darien, que tonta soy, el "esposo" de Serena está trabajando en unas cuantas horas más llegara- respondió por mí.

-Que bueno porque tenemos que hablar con él – dijo Sael, y eso no me gustaba nada.

-¿Porque motivo?- pregunté

-En cuanto llegue te enteraras- me respondió.

-El viaje debe de haber sido agotador- dije cambiando de tema- ¿desean descansar o refrescarse?

Sael miro a Zoi

-_Quisiera asearme_- dijo mirándolo a él, ¿Qué se traían esos dos?me pregunte

-¿Qué dijo?- me pregunto bajito Mina

-Dijo que desea asearse

-Perfecto acompáñame- dijo Mina se levanto de su asiento y tome el brazo de Zoi, quien estaba estupefacta por la rapidez de Mina.

-No te va a hacer daño solo es un poco impulsiva- dije y Mina me miro entrecerrando los ojos, pero Zoi miraba a Sael como pidiendo ayuda

-_Ve- _¿le ordeno? Sael, ella dejo de luchar, se levanto y se perdieron de nuestra vista.

-¿Tú quieres bañarte?

-_No me hables en español, aun no me acostumbro- _me dijo serio Sael.

_-¿Quieres bañarte?- le _dije en nuestro idioma.

_-No gracias, luego… ahora quiero hablar contigo, ya que cuando te fuiste no lo pude hacer- _oh, ohdije para mis adentros, el se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo tenía a mi bebe en brazos quien estaba jugando con un mordillo, no puede evitar tensarme por anticipado.

-_Inaí, cuando éramos pequeños yo siempre sentí algo muy especial por ti- _dijo Sael.

_-En-serio- _dije como tartamuda

_-Sí, aunque no lo demostraba, sabes como soy, yo no demuestro muchos "sentimientos", pero estoy tratando de cambiar- asentí- bueno, a medida que crecíamos este sentimiento no cambiaba, sentía que tenía que protegerte de todos esos abusos que sufriste a lo largo de tu vida, pero era y soy un cobarde, nunca junte el valor necesario para enfrentarme al patriarca, quien es quién podía parar todo eso…- suspiro- por años me trague mi coraje, me enfrentaba a los gatos del bosque para sacar un poco de bronca que tenia por no hacer nada._

_Me sentía extraño, me preguntaba que era este sentimiento- me decía mirándome a los ojos- el día anterior a tu boda, me entere por casualidad de lo que iba a suceder, entonces pensé, que si eso pasaba, que si te casabas con ese "blanquito"- dijo y yo no pude evitar reír- y te ibas con él, tal vez sería lo mejor para ti- yo también lo pensé quise decir – yo te quiero mucho- dijo y yo me quede de piedra_

_-Yo- yo- dije tartamudeando de nuevo, maldito tartamudeo_

_-Pero no es lo que piensas- _dijo de pronto.

_-¿Eh?-_dije confundida.

**SAEL POW**

_-Yo hable con Luna, le dije todo lo que sentía, en un principio pensé que era amor… pero no, lo que siento por ti es un amor diferente, como lo que sienten los hermanos, o los padres, siento que te quiero mucho, que debo protegerte pero nada más- concluí._

_-Me asustaste pensé otra cosa… -dijo Inaí riendo- ¿pero cómo te diste cuenta de eso?_

_-Esa mañana de tu boda, decidí ir a cazar para mantenerme ocupado, pero cuando regrese, y te vi, me sentí indignado, maldije mucho ese día, tú tuviste que casarte con un hombre que no conocías para salir de ese infierno… si tan solo hubiese juntado valor, no hubieses tenido que haberlo hecho. _

_Cuando estaba regresando a mi tienda, escuche un llanto me acerque, y vi a Zoi _

_Flashback_

_-¿Que sucede Zoi porque lloras?- le pregunté preocupado._

_-No te interesa- me contestó enojada._

_-Pero solo estoy preguntando, no tienes que ser tan grosera- dije enojándome de nuevo._

_-Grosera! Ja ¿eso es lo que piensas de mi?_

_-En este momento si- dije enfrentándola._

_-Estás enojado porque te quitaron a Inaí ¿verdad?- soltó de pronto._

_-No digas ridiculeces!- dije elevando mi voz._

_-Es la verdad, todos se dieron cuenta hace rato que andabas detrás de ella, hubo rumores que terminarían juntos_

_-Esa es otra ridiculez!_

_-Sí, pero yo pensé que era cierta, yo también observaba, como la mirabas con esos ojos llenos de amor, ese amor es lo que yo quería que sintieras por mí- dijo lo último casi en un susurro._

_-¿Qué de que estás hablando?- dije confundido_

_-¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta?_

_-¿De qué?_

_- De que te amo tonto! Te amo tanto y me duele que la mires de esa forma. Pero ahora que lo pienso yo también soy una tonta, ¿cómo alguien como tu se fijaría en alguien como yo?_

_-No digas eso, serías la esposa perfecta para cualquier hombre-dije y era la pura verdad._

_-pero no para ti_

_-Yo no dije eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca que no dije- dije ceñudo._

_Fin del flashback_

_Desde ese día Zoi cambio algo en mi, ya no podía apartarme de ella, empezamos a charlar por horas por las noches, íbamos a caminar bajo la luz de la luna, en fin me… enamore perdidamente- dije confesándolo todo- claro que primero le aclare sobre lo tuyo._

**SERENA POW**

Lo que Sael me había contado me había dejado impresionada, aliviada y feliz. Impresionada, porque no me esperaba todo lo que sucedió. Aliviada, porque si él estuviera enamorado de mi seria un problema, ya que yo no lo estaba y me era difícil creer que algún día me enamorara de él y feliz, por eso mismo, me hacia feliz verlo feliz, así de simple.

-_Así que ahora estas enamorado- dije colocando a Rini sobre mi pecho ya que se había quedado dormida, Sael en respuesta se puso colorado- Guau sí que te cambio Zoi, nunca te vi colorado- dije tocándole la mejilla. En ese momento escuche a alguien carraspear_

_-_Disculpen la interrupción- dijo Darien y estaba ¿enojado? Debió ser por algo del trabajo supuse.

No me había dado cuenta que Yaten también estaba allí

-Hola Yat- dije saludándolo

-Hola Sere- me respondió.

-Los presento el es un amigo de mi infancia – dije señalando a Sael- y ellos son Yaten el novio de Mina – dije señalando a Yaten- y Darien ya lo conoces

_-Blanquito- _dijo Sael en forma de saludo.

-¿Qué dijo?_- pregunto Darien_

_-Dijo "_blanquito" así siempre te llamaba- dije

-Eso blanquito- dijo Sael hablando español

-¿Habla español?-pregunto Darien.

-Si Luna les está enseñando a todos en mi pueblo – dijo orgulloso Sael

-Que bien me parece estupendo- dijo Yaten

-¿Yat me podrías hacer un favor? Sael tuvo un largo viaje… ¿le podrías enseñar cómo se usa la ducha y prestarle alguna ropa de Darien?-pregunte

-Si claro, acompáñame- dijo cortésmente Yaten.

-No te olvides que tenemos que hablar- dijo Sael antes de retirarse.

-¿Porque le tengo que emprestar mi ropa?- dijo fingiendo enojo Darien.

-No voy a contestar a eso, ven a mi cuarto tenemos que hablar- dije simplemente.

-¿De qué cosa?- me preguntó.

-Ven a mi cuarto y lo sabrás- dije y lo vi desanudarse el nudo de la corbata y seguirme

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto puse a Rini en su cunita, y la arrope.

No quise poner a mi bebe en otro cuarto como había planeado Mina, este era bastante amplio y si no me sentiría sola.

-¿Ahora si de que quieres hablar?- dijo en un tono bajo para no despertar a Rini, yo tome una gran bocanada de aire y comencé.

-¿Te acuerdas de el día antes de que nos marcháramos de África?

-Si

-¿Recuerdas la celebración que tuvimos?

-Sí, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver?

-Es que… eso no era una celebración cualquiera, era una celebración de matrimonio- ya esta lo dije pensé

**DARIEN POW **

-Es que eso no era una celebración cualquiera, era una celebración de matrimonio- me soltó de golpe Serena y entonces mi mente comenzó a recordar

Flashback

Estábamos en África, todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban reunidos, hoy íbamos a tener una celebración de despedida. Todos se veían contentos y vestían unas ropas que nunca había visto, pero Inaí se veía particularmente hermosa, con esas pieles, y esos adornos, y sobre todo esos tatuajes, me encantaban los diferentes tatuajes que tenía, eran llamativos como así también hermosos.

Estábamos en un lugar central, el patriarca nos mando llamar a Inaí y a mí, dijo unas palabras que no entendí muy bien, o más bien nada, el nos envolvió en una especie de tela a los dos y dijo mas palabras sin sentido para mí. Yo decidí dejarlo continuar, no quería ofenderlos, no quería morir en ese momento, no sabía que eran capaces de hacer si lo hacía.

Cuando hubo terminado, el patriarca me dio un medallón con una extraña forma. Luego comenzó la fiesta, tragos horribles tuve que tomar, más palabras sinsentido de algunos aldeanos. Por alguna razón Inaí no se aparto de mi, era extraño ya que había estado ignorándome todo el tiempo, pero bueno, no me molestaba su presencia.

Fin del flashback

-Claro! Que tonto fui, era una boda!- dije sorprendido

-SSHH! baja la vos! se va a despertar la niña- me reto Serena

-Me engañaste!- dije moderando la voz

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, solo quería salir de allí, tu sabes lo que me hacían, era la única manera de escapar de allí- se justificó.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste, te hubiera ayudado?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, si tan solo me hubieses preguntado

-Lo lamento- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Y me puedes decir que significa esto?- dije mostrando el medallón que ocultaba bajo la camisa.

-¿Lo traías siempre puesto?- me pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, me gusta, ¿pero qué significa?

-Es el símbolo de nuestra unión

-Excelente!- dije

-¿Qué?- pregunto Serena

-Nada, no me hagas caso, ¿eso era todo?- pregunté.

-No, lo que pasa es que si Sael se entera de que no estamos juntos…- dejo la frase sin terminar. Una idea cruzo por mi mente.

-El va a poder cortejarte verdad- dije enojado

-¿Qué? –No- dijo negando con la cabeza- el no tiene esos sentimientos hacia mi

-¿Como estas segura de eso?

-Me lo dijo, - dijo Serena y vi la verdad en sus ojos- pero ese no es el problema, el problema sería si se lo cuenta al patriarca- dijo quebrándosele la voz- si él se entera, vendrían por mí y me tendría que ir de aquí y volver con ellos- me dijo angustiada

-¿Y la niña?- pregunte

-Me la llevaría conmigo, pero- pero- dijo llorando- no quiero alejarme de aquí, no quiero volver allí, no sé como me tratarían, y ahora con Rini… -hizo una pausa-no quiero que ella sufra lo que yo sufrí- dijo aun hipando, yo me acerque y la abrace por instinto.

-Sshh, no llores – dije para consolarla, pero sentí como me mojaba la camisa con su llanto pero eso no me importaba, no soportaba verla así- nada de eso va a pasar, tu y Rini no se van a ir de aquí, además no pueden obligarte

-Si pueden- logre escuchar- yo fui criada con otras costumbres Darien

-Pero eso es algo ilógico, -suspire- pero bueno, ¿que podríamos hacer para que eso no ocurra?- dije mientras la hacía sentarse en el borde de la cama, y tomaba sus manos entre las mías

-Podrías…-negó con la cabeza- no olvídalo, no quiero seguir molestándote

-No me molestas ¿cuál sería la solución?

-Podríamos fingir ser una familia normal- dijo con confianza

-¿Normal?

-Si tu, Rini y yo

-Entiendo y viéndonos ser la familia feliz, ¿te dejarían en paz?

-Si

-¿Por cuánto tiempo seria?

-No lo sé, hasta que se vallan

-Mmm, no se tengo que pensarlo- dije, esto me venía como anillo al dedo como dicen, ya que no podía aguantar más esta atracción hacia Serena, era mi oportunidad para estar cerca de ella.

-Si no quieres, lo entenderé- dijo otra vez cabizbaja

-Era una broma, claro que quiero, pero ya quita esa cara, nadie te va alejar de nosotros- o de mi dije internamente

-Gracias, gracias de verdad Darien- dijo de repente abrazándome, mi instinto comenzaba a nublar mi vista, podía oler su fragancia, olía a rosas, mis favoritas, no lo pensé dos veces y nos di vuelta quedando ella debajo de mi- ¿que-que haces?- dijo tartamudeando de los nervios.

-Nada, respóndeme una cosa… ¿Qué habrá de recompensa para mí si te ayudo?

-¿Recompensa?

-Si recompensa, algo tiene que haber para mí- dije sensualmente

-No lo sé ¿qué- que quieres tu?- dijo sonrojándose

-¿No te imaginas?- negó con la cabeza- te quiero a ti

* * *

><p><strong>UUUH! Como dicen por aquí. Esto va a estar bueno! XD<strong>

**¿Y qué dicen, que pasara? ¿Qué le dará Sere en recompensa a Darien por su ayuda?**

**Bien que le conviene todo esto… ¿no?**

**Parece que Darien vuelve a sentir algo por Sere. ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo o lo ya lo habrá olvidado? Sentimentalmente hablando**

**Bechos**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	11. Chapter 11

**Alegren este pobre corazón que ahora está sufriendo T_T**

**Déjenme reviews anímenme un poco ; (**

* * *

><p><strong>SERENA POW<strong>

-¿No te imaginas?- me pregunto Darien, yo negué con la cabeza- te quiero a ti- dijo dejándome anonadada.

-Deja de bromear- dije mientras lo apartaba de donde estaba, es decir encima mío.

-¿Quién dijo que es una broma?- me dijo ceñudo

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?- pregunte confundida.

-Sabes que me atraes mucho Serena- dijo dando pasos hacia mí, pero yo los retrocedía de igual manera.

-Ahora resulta que te atraigo- dije sarcástica- si mal no lo recuerdo, tú no querías estar conmigo.

-Esos eran otros tiempos- dijo dando otro paso, me sentía como una presa siendo acorralado por el cazador- además antes estaba con Rei… ahora soy "libre"- dijo dando otro paso, yo retrocedí, dándome contra pared, no me había dado cuenta cuanto había retrocedido

-¿Porque avanzas tanto?- pregunte nerviosa.

-¿Y tú porque retrocedes?- dijo acorralándome más si cabe- vamos Serena, no me digas que no te sientes atraída por mi- dijo sensualmente, luego coloco sus bazos a cada costado mío encerrándome.

-Yo no- dije como si nada.

-No mientas y ¿porque te pones así?… tensa- dijo y yo podía sentir esa colonia que me encantaba tanto, ojo solo la colonia ¬¬u

-Tengo claustrofobia- dije y él se rio en mi cara- **(n/a: claustrofobia= Angustia producida por la permanencia en lugares cerrados) - **Y que me dices ¿aceptas el trato?- dije cambiando de tema

-Si claro, luego veremos lo que me puedes dar… tenemos tiempo de sobra- dijo mirándome a los ojos- creo que este tiempo sin Rei te estaban alborotando las hormonas pensé.

-De acuerdo… es un trato- dije tendiéndole la mano, él la aceptó.

-Trato hecho- dijo, luego me soltó y volvió a colocar su brazo al costado mío donde estaba antes.

Tenía que salir de esa situación como fuera, se me ocurrió una idea- MAMA!- exclame sorprendida, el de inmediato me soltó y miro hacia la puerta, en ese instante aproveche para huir, pero unos fuertes brazos me retuvieron

-Tramposa, no te me vas a escapar!- dijo Darien levantándome y colocándome sobre la cama

-Suéltame Darien!- dije levantando la voz sin darme cuenta.

-Sshh! O despertaras a la niña- dijo poniéndome un dedo en los labios- vamos a negociar yo… quiero- dijo como pensando, aun encima de mi

-¿No podrías pensar sentado?- me queje, aunque él no ponía todo su peso en mi.

-No! y sshh! Me distraes- dijo y yo rodé los ojos

-Luego de unos minutos…-

-Ya sé lo que quiero

-Al fin!- dije

-Quiero dos cosas

-Dos cosas! Te estás aprovechando

-Tu hija no lo vale –dijo y yo no pude evitar mirarla dormir tan plácidamente

-Está bien, ¿qué quieres?- pregunte vencida.

-Primero quiero una cita, nosotros dos a solas

-Está bien ¿y la segunda?

-Un beso

-¿Un peso? **(n/a: unidad monetaria de mi país) **

-No te hagas la tonta dije BESO- B-E-S-O – dijo deletreándolo

Suspire- está bien, eso ¿solo no?, te podrías salir de encima mío me ahogo- mentí, pero él se apartó y se sentó en la cama, yo me pare- así que una cita y un beso- el asintió- la cita la arreglamos después y… el beso te lo pago ahora- dije agachándome y dándole un piquito en los labios, el se quedo como estatua, creo que lo sorprendí, después salí de la habitación.

**DARIEN POW**

Como me había engañado, me dejo como estatua en la cama. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, ese beso me lo iba a dar como que me llamo Darien Chiva.

Decidí irme a bañar ya que había vuelto de trabajar y todavía no lo había hecho.

Me bañe en el baño de Sere, porque… porque si ^^

Salí solo con una toalla envuelta en mi cintura, pero cuando estaba por salir vi que Rini estaba despierta.

-Hola pequeña- la salude, ella me regaló un gorgorito, la tome en brazos y me dirigí a mi cuarto que quedaba en frente al de Sere, la acosté en el medio de mi cama y coloque almohadas a cada lado para que no se cayera, ella se enojo un poco.

-Solo un segundo princesa, me cambió y te alzo- le dije, ella pareció comprenderme, pero igual pateaba para llamar la atención.

Cuando me termine de cambiar por ropa más cómoda, como lo prometí la alcé y sentí un aroma inconfundible.

-Oh, me parece que tienes un regalito para papá- papá, que extraño sonaba esopensé, pero debía de acostumbrarme debido a que ahora debíamos ser "la familia feliz".

Nuevamente me dirigí al cuarto de Sere y cambie a Rini, ya que se había ensuciado.

**SERENA POW**

Cuando baje al comedor casi me caigo de la impresión, estaban Zoi y Sael vestidos con ropa de aquí.

Ella vestía una remera por arriba del pupo blanca y un pescador celeste y una sandalia.

El vestía un jean negro camisa blanca y zapatillas, estaban guapos los dos.

-Guau que cambio!- dije y ambos se pusieron colorados

-Obra mía y de mi Yat- dijo acaramelada Mina

-¿Y Darien? –preguntó Yaten

-Aquí estoy- dijo apareciendo bañado, cambiado y con la niña en brazos

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo serio Sael

-Los dejamos…- dijo Yaten pero fue interrumpido por Sael

-No es necesario no es nada grave, solo quería recordarte que aún les queda por hacer el "_Gafte"-_ dijo Sael y yo suspire agradecida, pensé que era otra cosa.

-Con mi mama no te metas eh!- dijo a modo de broma Darien, todos reímos por eso- ¿no enserio el que?

-Es una ceremonia en la cual el novio y la novia deben hacerse unos símbolos en sus cuerpos, son una especie de tatuajes, de esa manera los demás sabrán que están casados y que esas personas son intocables, es decir que no pueden andar con otras parejas-respondí

-¿Y qué tipo de símbolo es ese?- pregunto Yaten

-El del medallón- respondí

-¿Este?- pregunto Darien sacándolo de adentro de su ropa

-Hay que lindo -dijo Mina acercándose a admirarlo- ¿Cuándo te lo dieron?- pregunto inocentemente

-¿No lo llevas siempre a la vista?, para nosotros es un orgullo llevarlo- dijo Sael enojado

-No… es que se me abra metido entre la ropa sin darme cuenta- dijo Darien mandando miradas amenazantes hacia su hermana, y diciéndole con gestos que no vuelva a meter la pata.

-No, lo que pasa es que soy muy despistada- se justificó Mina

-Eso es cierto – dijo Yaten, ganándose un codazo departe de su novia- además yo lo vi que Darien lo traía puesto desde que vino aquí con Serena

-¿Serena?- pregunto hablando finalmente Zoi.

-Habla!… yo pensé que le habían comido la lengua los ratones- dijo Yaten ganándose otro codazo- auch! Duele amor- se quejo

-Soy yo, así me dicen aquí- dije para distender el tema

-¿No abra problema con eso verdad?- pregunto dudoso Darien

-No para nada- dijo menos serio Sael

-Un momento- dije acercándome a Sael

En ese momento no me había dado cuenta de una algo, Sael también traía un medallón a la vista

Le levante la camisa y ahí estaba el mismo símbolo del medallón aunque era diferente al de nosotros.

Luego hice lo mismo a Zoi

-Están casados!- exclame- felicidades chicos!- dije abrazándolos

-Gracias – dijeron al unísono, la mirada de Zoi cambio de verdad ama a este hombrepensé

-¿Bueno y cuando van a hacerlo?- dijo Zoi

-No vamos a poder ir por ahora la niña está muy pequeña aun, para un viaje tan largo- dije

-Podríamos hacerlo aquí- dijo Zoi

-Tiene razón- dijo Sael- ¿están de acuerdo?

-Si- dijimos al unísono Darien y yo.

…

En cuanto tuvimos oportunidad le dije a Darien que los lleve a "pasear" a Sael y a Zoi para que así yo pudiera hablar con la familia y explicarles la situación.

-Y básicamente es eso- les dije a toda la familia que se encontraba reunida.

-Valla hija, nos dejas sorprendidos. Ahora resulta que estas casada con nuestro hijo… estoy en shock, no sé qué decir- dijo Endimion.

-Yo ya te considero como mi hija, estés o no casada con Darien, pero me alegra mucho- dijo Carmen.

-No pienses que no me alegra, eh!- dijo Endimion- además ya sabía que ustedes tarde o temprano iban a terminar juntos.

-No, papa no te equivoques…-tome aire innecesario- Darien y yo no estamos juntos, solo es un mutuo acuerdo

-Pero hija si se nota que estás enamorada de él- dijo Carmen- se te ve en la cara.

-Exacto, yo sí, pero el no- dije y me miraron confundidos- solo digamos que no era reciproco ese sentimiento- suspire- igual eso es parte del pasado, ahora lo que me importa es mi hija y solo eso.

-Acaso ya… te olvidaste de el- pregunto angustiada Mina

-Sabes que ese fue mi objetivo en todos estos años Mina, pero no quiero seguir hablando de eso. Solo quería darles las gracias por su comprensión- dije antes de retirarme a mi cuarto, necesitaba pensar, me pareció haber escuchado a Mina llamarme, pero no le hice caso, necesitaba estar a solas.

**DARIEN POW**

Aviamos ido a caminar con Sael y Zoi, ellos estaban impresionados con todo, los autos, el ruido, las luces, todo era nuevo para ellos.

Paramos en una tienda de tatuajes, donde compramos lo necesario para hacernos aquel símbolo.

Cuando llegue vi que la familia estaba reunida y seria.

-¿Y Sere?- pregunte

-Está en su cuarto- me respondió Mina.

Me dirigí allí, toque a la puerta y cuando me dieron permiso para entrar, lo hice, solo para verla a Serena sentada en la cama, ella estaba alimentando a Rini.

-Perdón no quise interrumpir- me excuse.

-No, no es nada, ya está dormida- dijo antes de retirar su pezón de la boquita de Rini, quien efectivamente estaba dormida, yo aparte la mirada, esa imagen causaba efectos en mi. Cuando la volví a mirar ya tenía la ropa acomodada y estaba acariciando la mejilla de la niña con admiración. De pronto me di cuenta que una lágrima caía sobre su mejilla. Así es, Sere estaba llorando.

Rápidamente tome a la niña de sus brazos, la coloque en su cunita, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, me encantaba su piel era tan suavecita.

-Hey- dije levantando su barbilla-¿qué pasa?- pregunte

-Nada- dijo evitando mirarme a los ojos

-¿Como que nada?, ¿lloras por nada?

-Tenía una basura en mi ojo- dijo tratando de sonreír.

-No me mientas, te conozco

-Solo… solo necesito que me abrases, ¿puede ser?- dijo y yo no lo dude dos veces y la estreché en mis brazos embriagándome en su hermoso olor.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día no hicimos nuestros tatuajes, yo lo tenía en mi brazo izquierdo y Sere en el derecho, eran las copias exactas del dibujo del medallón, fueron hechos por Sael y Zoi.

**SERENA POW**

Después de las tres de la tarde, decidí tomar un pequeño descanso de una hora, me fui a dormir y me alegro de eso ya que desperté de mejor ánimo. Creo que los recuerdos del pasado no estaban enterrados del todo.

Rini se había despertado así que decidí bañarla. Tome una toalla, ropita de mi bebé, talco, un pañal, y unos cuantos juguetes para el agua. Acomodé todo para más comodidad mía, y cuando estaba todo listo, tome a Rini en mis brazos y la comencé a desvestir quedando lista para su baño.

Con el agua tibiecita, la fui colocando lentamente en el agua. A ella le encantaba el agua y siempre estaba chapoteando.

-Esta linda el agua, ¿verdad Rini?- dije ella me respondió con una enorme sonrisa, esas de las que me derretían el corazón.

De repente, escuche unos golpes en la puerta.

-Pase- dije dando permiso.

-¿Sere?- escuche a Darien llamarme

-Aquí en el baño!- grite para que me escuchara

-Quería saber si ya estabas despierta

-Si ya "estamos" despiertas-lo corregí

-Si ya veo. Solo quería proponerte que vallamos a pasear más tarde- lo mire confundida.

-¿A pasear?

-Sí, es que quiero comprarle algo a Rini… ¿no puedo?- preguntó al verme confundida.

-No, claro que puedes. Solo espera a que termine de bañarla- pensé un segundo- ¿vamos a ir nosotros solos?

-Le pregunte a los demás si querían acompañarnos y dijeron que no

-Bueno, peor para ellos- dije riendo

-Bueno yo de mientras me voy a cambiar- dijo y yo asentí- ah, y tu también vas a tener que cambiarte -me dijo

-¿Por- que? quise preguntar, pero me mire la ropa y comprobé que la tenia mojada por los chapoteos de Rini

-Igual te ves hermosa así- dijo guiñándome el ojo antes de irse.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Darien?, últimamente se la pasaba dándome guiños, me miraba sensualmente, me acorralaba cada vez que podía.

Era como si se hubiese estado conteniendo todo este tiempo, y de buenas a primeras no tuviera impedimentos para hacerlo.

…

Decidí bajar cuando estábamos ambas listas y cambiadas.

-Venga acá mi sobrina favorita- dijo como siempre Mina sacándome a Rini de los brazos, ella acepto gustosa, le encantaba de verdad estar con sus tía.

Estaban todos reunidos tomando té con pastelillos. Así que me senté y me serví yo también.

-¿Estas mejor hija?- pregunto amorosamente Carmen.

-Sí, gracias mama- le respondí

-¿Te sentías mal In- Serena?- se corrigió Sael, llamándome por mi nuevo nombre.

-Sí, es que me dolía un poco la cabeza pero ya se me paso

-Buenas tardes!- saludo Darien apareciendo en la cocina, y de improvisto me dio un beso, fue uno muy cortito, pero me sorprendió de igual manera.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, claro, todos menos Sael y Zoi.

-¿Están listas?- pregunto Darien

-Si-si- tartamudee, me tomo un tiempo contestar estaba aun aturdida- voy por mi cartera y nos podemos ir- dije al fin. Me pare, busque mi cartera de en mi habitación y cuando estaba llegando a la cocina, sentí que me arrinconaban contra la pared.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Porque ahora se te da por arrinconarme cada vez que puedes?- dije enojada

-No me digas que no te gusta- dijo poniendo cara de borreguito

-No! Te lo he dicho cientos de veces!- dije indignada.

-Pues… no me importa! –Dijo levantando los hombros- solo cumplo con nuestro trato

-¿En qué parte del trato estaba escrito que ibas a hacer esto todo el t-tiempo?- dije pero me distraje a lo último ya que el tenia su rostro en mi hombro como aspirando mi perfume ¿acaso me estaba oliendo?

-¿No se suponen que eso hacen las "familias felices"? se demuestran afecto- dijo ¿con la voz ronca?- mmm! Rosas mis favoritas!- exclamo confirmándome mi sospecha.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Darien? Pareces un perro en celo- dije y luego coloque mi mano en su pecho, porque si no sentía que no me escuchaba.

-¿Te gustaría que sea "tu" perrito en celo?- pregunto sensualmente

-Te lo digo en serio- dije juntando mis cejas- se supone que no querías nada conmigo… me lo dejaste claro la última vez, solo me quieres como tu amiga- dije y sentí que mis heridas volvían a abrirse, creo que no era bueno recordar cosas pasadas.

-No se… Serena no sé lo que me pasa –dijo y luego suspiro- yo se que te dije todo eso, pero… desde que me entere que nos casamos… que eres mía y solo mía- dijo sin apartarse de mí.

-Yo no soy tuya- le dije moderando la voz, no quería que los demás me escucharan.

-Y que significa esto- dijo remangándose la remera y mostrándome el tatuaje que tenia

-¿Vamos o no vamos a ir a pasear?- dije para evitar admitir que era verdad lo que dijo

-No me cambies de tema… aaa!-dijo súbitamente- Ahora que me acuerdo me debes un beso- yo bufe

-Ya te lo di- dije sintiendo que me estaba poniendo colorada de solo recordarlo.

-No, no, no lo que me diste fue un pico. Lo que yo quería era un beso, un beso de verdad. Pero ahora que me estafaste- dijo y yo me reí de los nervios- ahora nuestro trato cambio

-¿Qué?- dije exaltada

-Eso ahora, y por castigo voy a poder darte los besos que quiera, cuando quiera

-¿Qué?- volví a repetir- no puedes hacer eso!

-Si quieres… cuento la verdad y listo- dijo dispuesto a irse, pero lo detuve.

-No!- dije comenzando a desesperarme- eres un maldito idiota!- masculle

-¿Qué?- pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado

-De acuerdo- dije medio enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso ahora, y pedirme, no corrección exigirme que le permita darme besos cuando quiera? Lo que hubiera dado por algo como esto hace años. Pero no ahora que había logrado sacarlo de mi corazón. Pero tendría que aguantarlo hasta que mis "invitados" se fueran. Sin darme cuenta el me estaba besando dulcemente como recordaba aquella y única vez que hicimos el amor.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde- dije separándome de él

-De acuerdo, ve al coche yo voy por Rini- dijo con la voz aun ronca.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo termina por hoy. Ya sé que es un poco largo, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como verán aquí se pone todo más emocionante.<strong>

**Me voy a descansar, ya que no me encuentro muy "animada" que digamos en este momento.**

**Igual sigan opinando alégrenme un poco...¿SII?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Para las que quieren saber mi onichan está en su casa, sanito y coleando XD**

**Eso me alegra mucho, estoy que trino de felicidad!**

**Ahora es otra cosa o mejor dicho persona la ocupa mis pensamientos y me deja en la incertidumbre TWT**

**¿Quieren saber quién es?**

**Capaz que si insisten les cuento…**

* * *

><p><strong>SERENA POW<strong>

Estábamos en una tienda para bebes. Cuando me acorde que Rini necesitaba otro chupete.

-¿Qué opina de este, señor? Este juguete es apto para niños de 1 a 3 años, es perfecto para el aprendizaje del niño, en este caso de la niña- dijo jovial la vendedora, quien no dejo sonreírle a Darien en ningún momento.

-Me parece perfecto, lo llevaremos-dijo Darien. Por su parte Rini, aparentemente se había cansado de estar en el carrito, pues había comenzado a mostrarse molesta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Darien la había sacado de allí, y ella se lo agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Puede indicarnos donde se encuentra la ropa para bebe?- pidió amablemente Darien a la dependienta.

-Claro, por aquí- dijo la chica con su cara igualmente sonriente.

Ella nos indico el camino y nos mostro unos cuantas ropitas hermosas a mi parecer, Darien compro algunas, pero a mí ya me parecía excesivo.

-No es necesario que le compres tantas cosas- le dije bajo para que no me escuchara la chica que nos atendía.

-No es molestia, además no crees que se verá hermosa con esos vestidos- dijo baboso Darien

-Ya te pareces a Mina cuando compras, te falta dar saltitos de alegría… sinceramente me estas empezando a dar miedo- dije y reímos los dos o mejor dicho los tres ya que nuestra hija también rio. Nuestra que raro sonaba eso, pensé.

-Serena- me llamo Darien sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si- pregunte

-¿Dónde estabas… en la luna?- dijo sonriéndome de constado

-Muy gracioso- dije fingiendo enojo

-Te preguntaba si Rini necesita otra cosa

-Déjame decirte que Rini no necesitaba eso- dije y de inmediato me arrepentí porque puso cara de decepción- lo siento estoy un poco irritable hoy- dije disculpándome- un chupete nuevo es lo que necesita, puedes comprarle los que quieras, pero quita esa cara de perro arrollado de una vez- dije a modo de broma, su semblante cambio, a él le encantaba agasajar a Rini.

-Este le parece bien- dijo la dependienta mostrándonos un chupete rosa con un dibujo de un conejo a Darien, mientras yo era olímpicamente ignorada.

Rini alzo sus manitas hacia el nuevo chupete, se saco el viejo y quería estrenar el nuevo.

-Hija hay que desinfectar primero ese chupete antes de que lo uses- dije al ver que quería chuparlo a través del paquete.

Ella se enojo al ver que no podía abrirlo. Darien simplemente se reía.

-No te rías- dije fingiendo enojo y quitándole a Rini.

-¿No abra alguna manera de desinfectarlo?- pregunto Darien- se lo recompensaré- dijo mirando a la vendedora sensualmente, ella simplemente asintió, le quito el chupete a la niña y dijo que volvería en un rato.

La bebé comenzó a impacientarse y comenzó a llorar. En cuanto lo hizo Darien la tomo nuevamente en brazos.

-Ya, ya pequeña- trataba de calmarla- enseguida vendrá la vendedora y te traerá tu chupete nuevo

-La consientes demasiado- le dije

-¿Qué tiene?, es "mi" hija- dijo dejándonos a ambos sorprendidos-¿Qué?- pregunto al verme como estatua

-Nada, nada… a propósito ¿a ella también vas a pedirle besos y citas?- le dije para distender el tema

-¿Qué si es así?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Nada- dije dándome la vuelta y disimulando que veía una ropa en un estante

-¿Estás celosa?- me susurro al oído, provocándome un respingo su cercanía

- Para nada- dije en tono neutro- solo preguntaba, no vaya a ser cosa que tengas citas dobles en un mismo día, sería muy agotador ir de un lado para el otro todo el tiempo- dije como si no me importara.

-¿Eso te molestaría?- pregunto jocoso

-No, solo quisiera que me avises si llegara a ocurrir

-Si por su puesto- dijo dando pasos hacia mi ya que me había apartado un poco de el- pero te advierto que no suelo hacer eso

-Que bien- dije dando un paso hacia atrás

-Además estoy casado- dijo dando otro paso y yo hice lo mismo pero adverso

-Te recuerdo que es solo hasta que se vallan Sael y Zoi

-No tiene que ser así- dijo arrinconándome

-¿Otra vez con los arrincones?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Es que te ves hermosa cuando estás celosa- dijo con voz sensual

-No estoy celosa!- dije negando con la cabeza

-Quien lo niega lo confirma- me dijo

-Muy gracioso- dije y sin darme cuenta le saque la lengua

-¿Te dije alguna vez que me encanta cuando me sacas la lengua?- dijo con la voz levemente ronca.

-La –la bebe- tartamudee- la vas a aplastar- dije para zafar de la situación.

-No la voy a aplastar- dijo acercándose más a mí. Rini por su parte estaba muy a gusto con su carita entre mis pechos, pero no la aplastábamos para nada.

-Darien hay gente- dije pero era mentira la tienda estaba vacía

-Mentirosa- dijo antes de plantarme un beso suave en los labios. No separamos cuando escuchamos un alguien aclararse la garganta.

-Aquí está el chupete desinfectado señor- dijo entregando el susodicho a Darien, y como siempre yo era la mujer invisible. Nos separamos no sin antes ponerme colorada por la situación, mientras tanto Rini hizo uso de su chupete nuevo.

…

Cuando llegamos les mostramos a todos lo que Darien le había comprado a Rini.

Ella se había quedado jugando con Yaten, estrenando su juguete nuevo, la estaba admirando como se reía, hasta que Darien me llamo.

-Podemos hablar- dijo y yo asentí, le encargue a Rini a su tía, después nos retiramos a mi cuarto, estaba algo nerviosa ¿de qué quería hablarme ahora?, ¿qué artimaña inventaría ahora?

Cuando estábamos solos comenzó a hablar

-Solo quería avisarte que me voy a mudar- me soltó sin mas

-Que!- dije sorprendida.

-Eso… que me voy a mudar, me pareció conveniente avisarte primero-dijo serio

-Pero como, ¿y… nuestro trato? no puedes irte y abandonarme así ahora, -dije comenzando a desesperarme- si ellos se enteran yo- me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios silenciándome

-Decía mudarme… de habitación- dijo y lo mire confundida- ¿no crees que se verá sospechoso si nos ven durmiendo en habitaciones separadas?

-Ah! Eso- suspire aliviada- si ahora que lo pienso tienes razón…

-Voy a traer las cosas para acomodarme aquí

-Claro hago lugar en el ropero

-¿No pensaras ponerme a dormir allí adentro verdad?- dijo gracioso.

-Jaja- reí sarcástica- no para la ropa digo… tu puedes dormir en el piso- dije para ver con que salía

-¿No se verá sospechoso también si entran y me ven dormir en el piso?

- Sabía que dirías algo así, está bien puedes dormir aquí conmigo, igualmente no creo que vallan a entrar

-Gracias por su comprensión su majestad- dijo haciendo una reverencia, yo me reí por eso y le contagie la sonrisa.

-Voy abajo para ayudar con la cena

-De acuerdo -dijo y acto seguido salí de la habitación.

¿Cómo demonios había terminado todo así?

Ah! Si ya me acorde todo porque soy una mentirosa y no tengo el coraje de decir la verdad. Y enfrentarme a las consecuencias.

Lo digo por todo por ocultarle a Darien la paternidad de Rini, el haberles ocultado lo del casamiento, y se me ¿olvida algo? Ah claro, esta también el hecho de mentir sobre nuestra convivencia familiar a Sael y Zoi.

.

.

.

Cenamos normalmente, pero cada segundo era una tortura para mí. ¿Cuál era el problema?... Simple, me ponía nerviosa el hecho de dormir con Darien, yo siempre había dormido sola, y el hecho de que fuera un hombre, cambiaba un poco las cosas. Más aún si se venía comportando como perro en celo.

Finalmente mi no tan preciada hora llegó. Les deseamos buenas noches a todos y nos dirigimos al cuarto, "mi" cuarto que ahora era "nuestro" cuarto.

Por suerte Rini se había dormido enseguida. Así que luego de hacerlo y sin dirigirle ni siquiera la mirada, me dirigí al baño para cambiarme, mientras de reojo pude ver que sacaba algunas ropas del ropero.

Cuando salí, con mi piyama, el cual consistía en una remera con tirantes y shorsitos de color celestes, me encontré con Darien cómodamente acostado en la cama con unos diminutos s-slips ne-negros demonio hasta en los pensamientos me tartamudeopensé

-¿Piensas dormir así?- pregunte simulando que esa perfecta imagen de adonis no me afectaba.

-Si… ¿por?, da gracias que no lo hago desnudo- dijo sin levantar la vista del libro que hasta ahora me estaba dando cuenta que estaba leyendo.

-¿En- serio?- pregunte como tonta

-¿Qué?- dijo como si no me hubiera escuchado

-Desnudo- demonios maldije internamente- … Que si duermes desnudo

-Ah! Eso – dijo distraído- no tranquila, no lo hago

Yo me acomode en la cama orillándome en mi lado…

-No hace falta que te vayas tan para la orilla… no muerdo- dijo jocoso

-Yo duermo así… -dije tensa- hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana… ¿no te molesta la luz?- pregunto refiriéndose a la luz de la mesita de noche.

-No para nada… -dije dándome la vuelta y cerrando mis ojos, para intentar dormir.

Me costó menos de lo que creí dormir.

**DARIEN POW**

¿Cómo demonios pensaba que iba a dormirme tan fácilmente después de que la vi salir con ese "piyama" tan hermoso que le quedaba?

Y después se quejaba del mío… Ja

Después de unos segundos sentí su respiración a compensarse, ¿estaba dormida?

Mis sospechas fueron disipadas cuando inconsciente se dio vuelta quedando de frente a la cama.

Que mujer tan hermosa, nunca me había dejado de pasar desapercibida, desde que la vi por primera vez, algo me llamo poderosamente la atención y me atrapo al instante.

Aun se me podía distinguir el arañazo del puma en mi pecho. Pero lo hubiese hecho cientos de veces más con tal de salvar su vida. Por supuesto que mi familia no sabía nada de eso, no quería preocuparlos. Les había dicho que me había lastimado en un árbol, si era una escusa tonta pero me creyeron.

La había amenazado con contar todo a Sael y a Zoi si no accedía a mis "demandas" pero era mentira, no lo hubiera hecho, yo no era capaz de hacerla sufrir así, pero ella es tan inocente que me creyó capaz, lo cual agradezco enormemente, sino no hubiese estar contemplando una mujer más bella dormir a mi lado.

Nunca le negué mi "atracción" hacia ella, pero yo pienso que ella necesita estabilizarse en una relación, más ahora que tiene una hija. Aunque yo la quiero mucho, me pregunto ¿quién será el padre de esa belleza en miniatura? Admito que cuando me entere me quede en shock, pero en cuanto la vi, me enamoré de esa personita tan chiquita y frágil, además ella no tenía la culpa de nada, y siendo hija de Sere no me importaba en lo más mínimo, la quería y la quiero como si fuese mía propia.

Pero eso me hace pensar… que hubiese pasado si Sere hubiese estado embarazada aquella vez que nosotros… Ya saben. Admito que me comporte como un tonto adolecente, pero yo me hubiese hecho cargo, no la hubiera dejado sola, y mi familia nos hubiera apoyado de eso estoy seguro.

Seguramente a estas alturas seriamos una "familia feliz" como quiere Sere, y quien sabe con el tiempo tal vez… y solo tal vez la llegase a amar algún día.

…

Estaba tan encimado en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que Sere se me había acercado tanto, estaba prácticamente pegada a mí. Me percate de que se había vuelto a mover, esta vez se acomodo en mi pecho poniendo su mano en mi cintura, no lo pensé dos veces he hice lo propio, envolviéndola con mis brazos, a ella no pareció importarle, y así me quede dormido aspirando mi aroma favorito "rosas".

**SERENA POW**

Cuando desperté, me sentí cómoda, abrí mis ojos y me encontré a Darien, quien me rodeaba posesivamente la cintura con sus brazos, mire más abajo y note que teníamos los pies entrelazados.

Mire el reloj y aun era temprano y no creo que sea capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, si estábamos tan pegamos, si lo sé, soy demasiado tímida en cuanto a las relaciones de cama. Así que decidí cerrar los ojos ya que Rini todavía no había despertado.

A los segundo lo sentí removerse, yo me quede quietita, luego sentí su respiración en mi cuello, ¿acaso me estaba oliendo? ¿Otra vez? ¿Tanto le gustaba mi perfume?

Luego sentí algo que me dejo perturbada, me beso, si me beso! Después lo sentí moverse y alejarse de mí, seguida de el sonido de la puerta del baño, y acto seguido mí bebe despertó.

-Hola hija- dije alzándola

-Hey, ya despertaron!- dijo Darien apareciendo de repente y asustándome- ¿quieres que la cambie?- me pregunto pero el aun seguía en slips y eso me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Estas… seguro?- pregunte media queda

-Sí, no hay problema

Me dirigí al baño y me cambie, también me cepille y en fin me termine de alistar.

Cuando salí, ambos ya estaban cambiados.

-Creo que tiene hambre- comento Darien, mi hija estiraba sus manitas en mi dirección definitivamente era cierto estaba con hambre. La tome en brazos y me acomode en la cama.

-Nunca has intentado darle leche de biberón – pregunto Darien sorpresivamente, por su parte Rini se acomodo en mis piernas preparada para comer.

-Si una vez… lo intente, en unas horas se puso mal, fue un día horrible, me asuste mucho, la lleve al hospital y allí me dijeron que era intolerante a la lactosa- suspire, mientras liberaba mi pezón para darle de comer, ella de inmediato lo tomo y comenzó a succionar, Darien se puso algo incomodo, ¿acaso le molestaba, o algo así?- además también intente darle un complemento especial, pero ella simplemente no quiso y bueno tampoco es que me moleste.

-ah…- hizo una pausa- ¿tiene algún otro problema?

-¿Alguna enfermedad?- el asintió- no, ninguna es una niña es muy sana

-Me alegro… he, te dejo para que estés más cómoda… -se giro pero al instante volvió- he ¿qué quieres para desayunar?

-Café

-Voy- voy –tartamudeo- a prepararlo- asentí, ¿era mi imaginación o se había puesto colorado?

…

Estábamos reunidos Sael, Zoi, Mina, Yaten y yo. Estábamos enseñándole o al menos tratando de que Rini dijera algo aparte de puros balbuceos.

-A ver princesa… di papá- le decía Darien, quien la tenía en brazos.

-No, no di… tía- decía Mina

-No tío di t-í-o- decía Yaten

-No ella tiene que decir ma-má- decía Zoi

-La van a marear a la pobre criatura… ¿se pueden al menos poner de acuerdo?- dijo resignado Sael

-Es mi bebé- dije tomándola en mis brazos- y va a decir mamá, ¿no es cierto preciosa?- le dije y ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

Sorpresivamente todos nos callamos al verla que movía su boquita y hacia fuerza por decir algo.

-Mm-mm- se escuchaba

-Ma-ma- decía Zoi

-Mmmm-silencio- pá

-Papá!- exclamo Darien- dijo papá!

-No es cierto dijo solamente pá- replique

-A ver princesa repite lo que dijiste… para mostrarles a "algunos" que si dijiste papá- dijo desafiándome

-Pá- repitió mi pequeña

-Ves dijo pa-pá

-No es cierto solo dijo pá- dije enfrentándolo, claro que todo era un pequeño juego entre nosotros, los demás solo se mantenían al margen- bien podría estar intentando decir…-maldita sea… no se me ocurre nada que empiece con papensé- cualquier otra palabra

-Si cómo no! – dijo sarcástico Darien

-Oigan oigan! Párenle al carro, están asustando a mi sobrina- dijo Yaten

En ese momento no me había dado cuenta que en verdad Rini se estaba asustando, ya que nunca habíamos levantado la voz en la casa.

-Perdóname hijita- dije abrazándola solo estamos bromeando, puedes decir lo que quieras- dije y para distraerla le di su mordillo, y ella lo tomo, se lo llevo a la boca, mientras la hamacaba para calmarla.

-Igual gane yo – dijo Darien en mi oído, yo le saque la lengua en respuesta, pero el contraatacó con un beso

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el ante- ultimo capitulo que actualizo así de sopetón… en unos días sigue la continuación…<strong>

**Bechos Minako1413**


	13. Chapter 13

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! **

**Y**

**AÑO NUEVO!**

**Digo por si no llego… XD**

**-este capítulo va dedicado a voz ****YOSHI-SAN querida fanática de mis lecturas...-**

**Finalmente mi "perrito" dejo a su "gatita" unas cuantas horas, ojo no me quejo he! **

**No me aguanté más y aquí estoy mandándoles otro fic, re100 salido de mi cabecita…**

**Como verán hoy estoy de muy, muy buen humor, como dije ayer "ESTOY FELIZ COMO UNA LOMBRIZ" ^^**

**A ver si les pica la curiosidad de porque estoy así: D capaz que si me insisten les cuento…**

**Ahora si a disfrutar!**

* * *

><p>Después de un mes, Sael y Zoi regresaron a África. Hoy hace una semana que Darien volvió a su cuarto y yo volví a Dormir sola; bueno no tanto porque Rini sigue durmiendo en mi pieza.<p>

Darien al siguiente día de la partida de mis amigos siguió arrinconándome contra la pared, pero le "pare el carro", como se dice no era parte de nuestro trato que siga haciendo eso. Aun recuerdo lo que dijo…

_FLASH BACK_

_Darien me había arrinconado una vez más…_

_-¿Qué te pasa Darien?, no puedes seguir haciendo esto!- grite furiosa_

_-¿Haciendo qué?-pregunto_

_-No te hagas el tonto! Nuestro trato ya se término, solo era hasta que Sael y Zoi se fueran-dije forcejeando para que me soltara_

_-No me digas que no te gusta-me dijo con voz seductora._

_-NO! –Grite- No me gusta, por eso te lo digo_

_-No te hagas la que no quieres…bien que te gusta-me desafío._

_-Eso no es cierto!, puedes soltarme_

_El accedió a regañadientes_

_-¿Entonces como quedamos?- dijo tratándose de calmar_

_-¿Como quedamos de qué?- pregunte confundida- El trato era como te dije, hasta que Sael y Zoi estuvieran aquí, ahora ya eres libre_

_-Bien –dijo haciendo puños sus manos-voy a disfrutar de mi soltería!- grito_

_-Bien-le conteste_

_-Bien-contraatacó._

_FIN DEL FALSH BACK_

Desde ese día volvió a ser el mismo de antes, pero lo notaba distante conmigo.

REI POW

Darien y yo nos habíamos separado. Él en realidad lo había hecho, decidí dejarle un tiempo para "pensar" y porque no, para que me extrañara, porque sabía que lo haría.

.

.

No me aguante más y lo comencé a vigilar. Sus rutinas eran la de siempre, ir a trabajar, en raras ocasiones salía con los amigos a tomar. Pero últimamente su rutina había cambiado, ya casi no salía, si no fuera porque iba a trabajar.

Cierto día me lo encontré, claro que ellos no me vieron, y digo "ellos", porque estaban esa maldita perra de Serena con un bebé, supuse que ese bebé debía ser de otro, además ellos no estaban juntos.

Me escondí para que no me vieran, no podía escucharlos pero era suficiente con lo que vi.

Serena iba al lado de Darien, estaban escogiendo algo de ropa, al parecer el crio era niña, ya que los vi llevarse varios vestidos. Hasta ahí todo bien, aunque no soportaba el hecho de que "esa" este junto a mi Darien, yo sabía que él la quería como su amiga y solo eso.

Él le dijo algo a la dependienta y esta salió pitando en otra dirección, en ese momento Darien tenía a una bebe rubia en sus brazos, era el calco mismo de Serena.

Eso me traía nostalgia, yo varias veces había intentado quedarme embarazada, de ese modo Darien no podría alejarse de mí, como ahora.

En varias ocasiones le había mentido a Darien diciéndole que estaba tomando la píldora, pero no podía quedarme embarazada.

Finalmente decidí examinarme, el médico me dijo que yo no podría hacerlo ya que era estéril. Volví al presente, cuando vi que Darien arrincono a Serena contra la pared, sentí mi sangre hervir, lo fue, y de hecho aún más al ver como la besaba tan tiernamente, aún con la bebe de por medio.

No soporte mas y me fui hecha una furia, ella no se merecía esas caricias, sus besos, esos solamente eran míos.

Me fui a mi departamento, debía de hacer algo, pero tenía que ser algo bien pensado.

…

Haría desaparecer a esa perra, en cuanto a la niña, no habría necesidad de hacerlo, cuando su madre desaparezca Darien necesitaría consuelo y una nueva madre para la niña que era yo, y solamente yo.

…

Me tomo varias semanas arreglar todo pero finalmente todo estaba planeado

-¿Listo?- pregunte seria.

-Listo – me dijo Tomas quien me acompañaba.

"TODO ESTABA FINALMENTE PREPARADO, MI PLAN DARIA MARCHA…"

**SERENA POW**

Hoy era uno de esos días donde todo el mundo estaba ocupado. Así que decidí ir a caminar por el parque con Rini. Fue un día estupendo, alimentamos a los patos en el estanque, vimos a los niños jugar con sus perros, en los juegos o con sus padres. Comí un helado, y mi pequeña hija se me quejo porque no le convidaba, cuando lo hice hizo gorgoritos y sonrió. Ella aún no hablaba, el médico dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que lo haría cuando ella quisiera. Pero había una palabra que si decía "PÁ" decía cuando quería llamar la atención de Darien.

Ahora mismo estamos regresando, estábamos a dos cuadras de llegar a casa, cuando Rini se encabrono porque se le había escapado el chupete de su boquita, me agache a colocárselo de nuevo, cuando súbitamente algo me tapo la boca, intente gritar patalear, sin embargo las fuerzas me abandonaban. Luego todo se volvió negro.

**REI POW**

Todo estaba hecho, con ayuda de Tomas pusimos a Serena en la camioneta, tome a la niña en brazos, ella lloro, pero le coloque su chupete y de inmediato se calló. Finalmente subimos el carrito y nos largamos hacia el escondite.

Al llegar le dije a Tomas que se encargara de Serena, él sabía lo que le tenía que hacer.

Yo por mi parte tome a la niña en brazos y la lleve al cuarto preparado para la niña. Estaba dormida, así que me senté en la mecedora mientras veía a Tomas actuar. Mientras acariciaba a Rini, como había averiguado que se llamaba, me perdí en esa hermosa carita. Me dirán loca pero tenía semejanza con Darien, siendo así la quería aun más.

**SERENA POW**

Me desperté desorientada. No reconocía el lugar ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Cuando pude enfocar mejor la vista, note que estaba acostada en una cama, con esposas en pies y manos y una mordaza en la boca. Intente recordar… lo último fue, que algo me tapo la boca mientras intentaba ponerle el chupete a Rini y luego nada…

Rini! ¿Dónde estaría mi hija? ¿Acaso nos habían secuestrado? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

Seguí inspeccionando la habitación donde estaba, no sin dejar de forcejear con las esposas, pero era imposible no podía zafarme.

Luego hubo algo que me llamo la atención, había una cuna blanca, "Rini" grite internamente, la vi plácidamente dormida, y como si me hubiese escuchado ella comenzó a llorar. A los minutos apareció una persona con una máscara del ratón más famoso de Disney, así es Mickey Mouse.

Esa persona apareció con lo que parecía ser un biberón, "NO!" gritaba y forcejeaba, mis muñecas y tobillos comenzaron a dolerme por el forcejeo, pero no me importaba.

Rogaba porque me escuchara, comencé a llorar por el miedo por mi bebe. Él lo tomo en los brazos y ahí me desespere más.

Dios pareció escucharme, porque se me acerco con la niña en brazos quien gimoteaba, no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que estábamos aquí.

-Si no te quedas quieta te lastimaras- me advirtió, yo le hablaba atreves de la tela, pero no parecía entenderme, cuando acerco el biberón a la boquita de mi hija, me volví a desesperar- quédate quieta- negué con la cabeza y le volví a hablar, esta vez resulto ya que me quito la mordaza, ahí pude hablar

-Es intolerante a la lactosa- dije con voz carrasposa, evidentemente la tenia seca

-¿Y eso que significa?- preguntó confundido.

-No puede tomar leche, solo un complemento especial, o si no le va a hacer mal- dije el pareció meditarlo

-¿Entonces que toma?

-Pues… -dije sintiendo como me coloreaba, mientras le indicaba con mi mirada la respuesta.

-Oh!- soltó simplemente- aquí no tenemos nada de eso –me sonó extraño el "tenemos" ¿acaso había más de una persona involucrada en esto?

-Podrías soltarme y así la alimento- dije lentamente.

-No se…- contestó

-Descuida no me voy a escapar… no expondría a mi bebe- dije diciendo la verdad.

Pareció nuevamente meditarlo, luego se volteo mientras le hacía arrullos a Rini para que se calmara, tomo algo de un cajón de un mueble y volvió, con llaves en mano me libero las muñecas, luego me entrego a mi niña.

-No intentes escapar…-me advirtió, yo negué con la cabeza- ¿necesitas algo más?- preguntó

-No, y… gracias-dije para que me escuchara.

-Voy a estar en la puerta, en 15 entro-asentí nuevamente.

En cuanto se fue abrace a mi hija y la revise, tenia puesto una ropa nueva y estaba cambiada, por lo menos los secuestradores la trataban bien…

Me levanté la remera y me desabroche el corpiño, libere mi pecho y ella acercó su boquita de inmediato, succiono con fuerza hasta el momento en que comenzó a dolerme.

-Hay!-me queje- hija, no seas mala con mama… se que tienes hambre, pero hazlo con calma- ella no pareció escucharme, seguía chupando con igual intensidad, igualmente ella no tenía la culpa

Como prometió a los 15 minutos "Mickey" apareció nuevamente, pero hacia que ordenaba cosas o revisaba papeles, pero sabía que me estaba vigilando.

-Au!- me queje cuando Rini apretó de mas mi pezón para que le diera mas leche.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó mirándome a la cara.

-Nada, solo…que me está lastimando cuando succiona- dije sonrojándome y bajando la mirada.

-¿Hace eso siempre?- indago.

-Solo cuando tienes mucha hambre- dije mientras cambiaba de pecho, el aparto la mirada.

-Ah!- hizo una pausa- yo estuve intentando que tome del biberón pero no quiso, finalmente se durmió sin el- suspiró- menos mal, si la niña se hubiese puesto mal… no me lo hubiese perdonado

-¿porque haces esto?- pegunté de repente.

-Es que… me ofrecieron hacer esto- suspiro – sabes… necesito el dinero

-¿pero porque hacen esto?- volví a preguntar.

-No me preguntes, no lo sé, yo solo debo encargarme de alimentar a la niña- se rio- bueno ahora ese es un trabajo menos para mí, ahora es el tuyo…

Cuando termine de alimentar a Rini, me acomode mi ropa, "Mickey", la acostó en la cuna, y me volvió a poner las esposas y la mordaza.

**DARIEN POW**

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y Serena todavía no llegaba, le había dicho a Mina que iría al parque con la niña, pero ya era muy tarde para que ande a estas horas sola.

Cuando volviera la regañaría. No podía hacernos esto.

-¿Todavía no llego?- pregunto mi madre igual de preocupada que todos.

Había ido al parque, pero ella ya no estaba allí, pregunte pero nadie pareció reconocerla, así que decidí volver a casa, a lo mejor ella ya estaba allí pero no fue así.

Pasaba el tiempo y ella no aparecía.

-No, todavía no vuelve- conteste mientras daba vueltas una y otra vez en el living.

-¿Intentaron llamarla al celular?-pregunto Yaten quien también se encontraba allí.

-Si… pero al parecer se quedo sin batería- contesto Mina con evidente preocupación en su voz, Yaten la atrajo más hacia el dándole apoyo.

-También llamamos a la policía y a los hospitales- suspire- al parecer no hay rastro de ella o la niña

-Esperemos que no les haya pasado nada malo- dijo con pesar mi padre, mi madre le apretó la mano también dándole apoyo.

Entonces una idea se me cruzo por la cabeza.

-¿Y si se fue?

-Sí, ya sabemos que se fue, lo que queremos saber es porque tarda tanto– dijo Yaten

-No tonto, hablo de irse, de huir

-No! Eso es imposible, toda la ropa de ella y la niña están aquí- dijo Mina

-¿Y sus papeles?- pregunté refiriéndome a sus documentos, la partida de nacimiento de la niña, etc.

-Todo está aquí, ya revise todo- dijo mi hermana

-¿Y si la secuestraron?- pregunto mi madre

-Entonces tendrían que comunicarse con nosotros- conteste tenso, el pensar que alguien las tenia me daba miedo.

**SERENA POW**

En un momento entro Minie, digo una persona con esa mascara, ingreso cuando estábamos solas en el cuarto.

-Al fin solas- dijo esa voz

-¿Qué planean hacernos? Pregunte a través de la mordaza

-Vamos a divertirnos un poco- dijo mientras sacaba un encendedor de su bolsillo, me levanto la remera y lo siguiente que sentí fue dolor y más dolor. Ella me estaba quemando, digo ella por el tono de su voz.

Grite y grite más, sentía como cambiaba de posición y de lugar, comencé a llorar por el sufrimiento que estaba teniendo. Claro que la mordaza amortiguaba mis gritos.

Súbitamente ella paro.

-Contéstame una cosa- dijo mientras se ponía seria, porque mientras me quemaba la escuche reír- ¿quién es el padre de la criatura?- pregunto, yo me quede en shock, ¿porque querían saber eso?

Me soltó la mordaza, pero al ver que no contestaba, me la volvió a colocar

-Con que no quieres contestar- exclamó, luego sentí que me quemaba de nuevo- dime quien es el padre de la niña!- casi grito

Sabía que me quemaría de nuevo, así que decidí contestar. Cuando me soltó la mordaza de nuevo…

-Darien- dije llorando

-¿Quien?- preguntó.

-Darien… Chiva- conteste en un mar de lágrimas

-Perra! –Grito- con que te atreviste a meterte en su cama!- exclamo , yo comencé a reconocer su voz, o mejor dicho la confirme.

-Rei!- ella se puso tensa- Rei, ¿por qué haces esto?

-Bueno ya no necesito esto- dijo y acto seguido se quito la máscara, al ver que intente gritar para pedir ayuda me abofeteó y me puso la mordaza de nuevo-ni lo intestes-hizo una pausa- quieres saber porque lo hice… porque te odio, esa niña que es de Darien debía de ser mía, yo la tenía que haber parido, y como yo no puedo tener hijos- dijo y me sorprendí- seguramente por eso Darien se busco a la primera que si pudo… y como tú siempre estuviste enamorada de él, estabas ahí primera en su cama cuando se entero ¿verdad?- yo negaba con la cabeza- no lo niegues- dijo y luego me pego- yo se que fue así.

Pero ahora esto tiene una solución muy fácil, tú simplemente morirás, y pobre de Darien, el no podrá criar a la niña sola- dijo fingiendo tristeza- y allí estaré yo apoyándolo, como siempre.

Con el tiempo volveremos a ser lo que éramos antes, pero con una pequeña diferencia, ahora tendremos a nuestra hija- dijo y acto seguido rio como una loca- no debes de preocuparte por ella, crecerá sanita al lado de sus padres- dijo antes de dejarme sola de nuevo.

Seguí llorando; no sé si por desesperación o por el dolor de las quemaduras.

Sin darme cuenta Mickey volvió con Rini en brazos, en ese momento ella tenía el pelito húmedo, supuse que la estaba bañando. Coloco a la niña en la cuna y le entrego un sonajero que mi niña tomo en sus manitas.

Él se me acerco…

-Pero que te hizo esa mujer!- dijo sorprendido, supongo que por las quemaduras- esa mujer está loca! Ya sabía yo que no debí aceptar esto!- dijo angustiado.

Luego tomo un botiquín que estaba debajo de la cama. Lo abrió y comenzó a curarme.

Finalmente me soltó las manos y yo me quite la mordaza.

-Dame tus muñecas, te voy a curar- dijo calmadamente.

-Sabes que ella va a…matarme- le dije y el dejo su labor

-¿Qué?

-Ella me lo dijo- dije llorando de nuevo- por favor ayúdame, se que tu eres bueno- dije tomando su mano

-yo no soy bueno-hizo una pausa- si lo fuera no te hubiera hecho esto, pero ella dijo que iba a ser un susto nomas… tú no te mereces morir, tu eres una persona de corazón puro (n/a: no me pude contener ^w^)

-¿Me ayudaras?- pregunte con esperanza

-No se- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-¿Tú tienes hijos?- pregunte

-Sí, dos-contesto

-Entonces sabrás que si ellos pierden a uno de sus padres sufren mucho- dije con para convencerlo.

-Si lo sé, pero- lo corte.

-Hazlo por mi hija… ella es muy pequeña para perderme- dije sin dejar de llorar.

-Tienes razón, además no sé lo que le llegue a hacer esa mujer

-No te preocupes, ella está loca, pero no la lastimara, creo que el instinto maternal que tenemos todas las mujeres no lo permitirá

-Sí, ella la mira con ternura, por extraño que parezca.

-¿Entonces me ayudaras?- pregunte de nuevo.

-Si está bien, pero comprende que yo no quiero caer en este embrollo

-¿Entonces qué aras?

-Le voy a inventar una excusa a esa mujer y me voy a ir a tu casa a avisar donde estas, de ahí depende de ellos.

-Está bien pero hazlo rápido, no sé cuando piense hacerlo.

-La escuche hablando sola, y dijo que "mañana terminaría todo", así que supongo que mañana piensa hacerlo, pero no te preocupes ahora mismo me voy para allá

-Está bien. ¿Sabes donde vivo?

Si no te preocupes- se pauso- perdona pero debo ponerte las esposas para que no sospeche- dijo y yo asentí

-Gracias, de verdad –le dije antes de que hiciera lo que dijo que aria

-Cuídate, y cuida a esa hermosa bebe- dijo y yo volví a asentir.

Ahora solo rogaba porque lo que me dijo sea cierto.

Yo quería ver a mi hija crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, escuchar sus primeras palabras.

Escucharla decir "mamá"

En ese momento y por una extraña razón se me presentaron las imágenes de nuestra familia en los momentos más alegres de mi vida.

Como iba a extrañarlos si yo me iba.

Extrañaría los cariños de mamá, la seriedad de papá, a la hiperactiva de Mina, el grandulón y torpe Yaten, a mi primer y único amor Darien, y sobre todo a mi querido angelito Rini, la luz de mis ojos.

Pero por lo menos, si esto no funcionaba, los cuidaría desde el cielo.

Me quede mirando jugar a Rini mientras lloraba en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>AY! Que emociónate! Estoy hecha un mar de lágrimas <strong>**TwT**

**Si ya se que dirán, pero no me pude resistir  
><strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, el siguiente está más emocionante!**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**Bechos**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Feliz Reyes!**

**Mejor tarde que nunca! :D**

**Han sido una buenas/os niñas/os, yo sí y tuve un hermoso regalito, en los próximos días les digo porque estuve enormemente feliz en navidad y porque lo estoy ahora, no me olvido…**

**Aquí está mi regalito para ustedes, espero que les guste…**

**Déjenme sus comentarios!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vi que se quedaron con la intriga de que es lo que le paso a Sere (me rio maliciosamente) XD<strong>

**Aquí se despejan esa duda… :D**

**En cuanto a lo de saber el porqué de mi felicidad tiene una fácil respuesta…**

**Encontré a mi príncipe azul, y ¿adivinen qué?**

**Soy su oficialmente su novia… ^. ^**

**Así que… siento decepcionarlos chicos pero no estoy más disponible: D**

**En navidad me hizo un regalo muy especial y hermoso…**

**Que dicen si insisten les cuento!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas aquí va otro capítulo perdón por el retraso…<strong>

**Perdonen que no les respondo los reviews, pero sepan que los leo todos, y me animan a seguir…**

**GRACIAS A …**

**Diian Kou R-Malistrix-Hikaryzz-IceQueenBarbarien-DanielaChiva-Marie Mademoiselle Chiba -yesqui2000-adoore1-Dayanna-Lady Galya-SMOON-Aries AL-laradetracia-mayilu-Eileen Prince Snape- VICO-**

**Millones de gracias chicas/os de todo corazón**

**Perdonen las molestias solo quería que sepan que no me olvido de las bonitas opiniones que me dejaron…**

**Ahora si la tan esperada continuación…**

* * *

><p><strong>DARIEN POW<strong>

Cuando Rini estuvo lista, la coloque en la sillita de mi camioneta, que era otro de los coches que tenía, en la parte trasera de esta.

20 minutos más tarde llegamos a nuestro destino. Baje del auto, luego abrí la parte de atrás y tome a Rini, ella no se había quedado dormida estaba demasiada emocionada con el hecho de ver a su mama. La tome en brazos y continué muestro camino.

Conocía perfectamente donde tenía que ir. Nadie me dijo nada porque conocían mi historia.

Llegue al pasillo, doble hacia la izquierda y me pare frente a la puerta.

Leí el cartel que decía 216-Serena Chiva. Gire el pestillo de la puerta e ingrese.

Una chica de tez pálida, pelo rubio sin vida como su misma dueña, asistida por un respirador,**(n/a: busque pero no encontré como se llama el respirador que se pone en la nariz, no está entubada, solo esta asistida por el oxígeno)** yacía en la cama de sábanas blancas. Todo a su alrededor estaba que brillaba de limpio. Unas rosas marchitas a un costado de la cama eran como una real postal triste.

.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_Cuando Sere ingreso al hospital a causa del ataque de Rei, aunque no fue de gravedad su herida, ya que sus órganos no sufrieron riego, si se había desangrado, pero llegamos justo a tiempo para salvarla. Aunque había sufrido un shock, como había escuchado, dejándola en coma._

_Aun cuando el médico nos lo dijo, no podía creer lo que me decía. Ella no podía hacerme esto, ella tenía una hija que dependía de ella pensé en ese momento. Yo... yo la necesitaba._

_Habían pasado tal solo unas horas desde su ataque cuando había llegado una señora canosa de mirada dulce preguntando por Serena, dijo que era de servicios sociales y que venía en busca de la niña, quien en ese entonces estaba al cuidado de mi madre._

_Todos los allí presentes, mi padre, mi hermana, hasta el mismísimo Yaten y me incluyo habíamos puesto el grito en el cielo._

_Le dijimos que no podía llevarse a Rini. Ella alego que la niña no tenía un padre registrado ni ningún papel certificando que nos la podíamos quedar._

_Fue entonces cuando mi Mina dijo algo que me había dejado helado._

_-El es su verdadero padre- había dicho señalándome. Yo me quede de piedra, si bien me había encariñado de la niña y ella me decía papa- sonreí ante el recuerdo de la pelea con Sere- si me sentía su padre, pero me rondaba por la cabeza el hombre quien había engendrado a Rini, es decir su verdadero padre._

_Aquella mujer era un verdadera ángel ya que nos dijo confidencialmente que podríamos negarnos a aquella resolución y lo más rápidamente posible presentar un estudio de ADN certificando que yo era el padre de Rini, y que no habría problema en que nos la quedemos, eso sí volvió a recalcar que sea lo más urgentemente posible._

_De inmediato fui con Rini para que nos hicieran esos estudios, mientras me mantenía informado del estado de Sere._

_Finalmente cuando tuve el resultado 99,1% compatible fui oficialmente el padre de Rini._

_Pero eso me hacía pensar ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Aquella vez lo habíamos hecho sin protección alguna ¿Pero porque Serena lo había negado todo?_

_Esa repuesta era obvia… yo era y soy un torno que se ahogo en un vaso de agua._

_Sere sencillamente no quiso que me enterara al ver como me puse aquella vez._

_Me maldije mil veces y lo sigo haciendo._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

.

.

-Mami!- dijo Rini trayéndome al presente. Este encuentro era lo único que encontraba para que Rini comiera.

-Hola Sere -dije besando el tope de su cabeza- ves hija mama sigue dormida, no pude venir con nosotros- dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama-es por eso que tienes que comer, si no mama se pondrá triste

-¿Chora?- dijo Rini, quien había empezado a hablar.

-Si nena, mama se pondrá triste y va a llorar si no comes ¿quieres ver a mami triste? -Pregunte ella negó con su cabecita, se deslizó de mis brazos hacia la cama, se acomodo con cuidado al costado de Sere hasta poder tocarle su cara.

-Mami no llora- exclamó Rini, partiéndome el alma con aquella vista, finalmente apoyo su carita sobre la de su madre dándole un dulce y largo beso en su mejilla. Pero en ese instante sucedió algo que me dejo en shock.

Serena se removió y abrió sus ojos. Si con lo anterior estaba a punto de llorar, ahora no pude evitar de la emoción que algunas lágrimas se me salieran de mis ojos.

-Sere!- dije emocionado parándome de inmediato, pero cuidando de que Rini no cayera.

-Mami!- grito la susodicha comenzándola a llenar de besos. Vi que Sere estaba llorando, me miro con los ojos vidriosos y murmuro algo que no entendí.

-¿Que dijiste?- le pregunte.

Me señalo con la mano que no podía hablar.

-Tranquila, voy por el médico- le dije pero al querer levantar a Rini ella se aferro más a la niña, acto seguido negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien te la dejo… ¿estás segura?- le pregunte y ella asintió- no te muevas -le dije a modo de broma, ella rodo los ojos y movió los labios estoy seguro que dijo COMO SI PUDIERA IRME!

.

.

El médico la reviso constatando que estaba todo bien, que tenía la garganta seca, pero que las cuerdas vocales no tenían nada.

Mientras era revisada vi a Rini acomodarse el brazos de su madre y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y acomodando su carita en lo pechos de Sere. Era obvio que quería que su madre la alimente.

-Rini, ¿estás segura que extrañabas a mama o extrañabas otra cosa de ella?- pregunte y ambos reímos.

-Doctor, cree que podría alimentar a mi hija- preguntó Sere con voz carrasposa.

-Sería conveniente esperar algunas horas, usted esta aun convaleciente- dijo el médico muy seguro.

-¿Pero puedo o no?- dijo medio enojada.

-Serena!- le advertí estaba siendo grosera con el médico, ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Está bien puedes alimentar a tu hija, pero solo que no sea en exceso- respondió el doctor sonriéndole, un extraño sentimiento me invadió cuando Serena le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias doctor -dijo cortésmente.

El médico salió del cuarto, diciéndonos que en unas cuantas horas le daría el alta a Sere, pero que tendría que estar en reposo absoluto.

De un segundo a otro Serena se subió el camisón que tenía, el cual era de dos piezas, preparando se para alimentar a "nuestra hija". Lo que me hacia acordar que tenía que hablar con ella. Pero lo haría cuando estuviera recuperada por completo.

-Ha crecido- dijo Sere acariciando a Rini mientras ella tomaba la leche de ella.

-Si un poco, pero ha bajado de peso- comente.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida y asustada a la vez.

-Al parecer te extrañaba mucho, ya que nos costaba alimentarla.

-¿Ya come?- preguntó.

-Solo puré de papa o zapallo… pero últimamente se estuvo negando y te llamaba a todas horas…

-Si la escuche, por eso intente con todas mis fuerzas abrir los ojos… hasta que lo logre… ¿así que extrañabas a mama?- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Rini rio aun con el pezón de su madre en su boca.

-¿Ya avisaste a casa?- pregunto, yo en ese momento caí en que no lo había echo y me golpee la cabeza.

-No, no lo hice- confesé.

-¿Puedo llamar yo?- pregunto yo le tendí mi celular, tecleo unos botones y tras unos segundos contestaron.

**SERENA POW**

-Hola- dije

-¿Hola Darien? Que pregunto! es obvio que no lo es él ¿quien llama?- dijo al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Quién crees?- dije haciéndole una pequeña broma.

-Mira muchachita no estoy para bromas ¿Mi hermano está contigo?

-Sip.

-¿Y para que se supone que me llamas?

-Solo que necesitaba hablar con alguien para contarle lo bien que la estamos pasando -dije y Darien se rio, pero lo calle.

-Que! ¿Qué te crees que eres? Respóndeme ¿está con ustedes la niña?

-¿La rubiecita de ojos celestes?

-Si esa

-En este momento ella… esta

-Que! que está haciendo la niña – dijo con impaciencia Mina.

-Nada solo que se está… auch Rini cuidado! -dije al sentir que me aprisiono con demasiada fuerza mi pezón haciéndole doler un poco.

-¿qué le están haciendo?

-Ella me hace a mi… -me queje- y la estoy alimentando.

-Qué clase de depravados son, ¿cómo que la estas alimentando? Ahora resulta que Darien no solo satisface sus instinto hormonales con una cualquiera, sino que también le pide que le alimente a su hija! Por Dios…- grito al teléfono, tanto que tuve que alejarlo un poco de mi oído.

-Oye! no te permito que me digas así… además soy 2 meses mayor que tu enana, así que más respeto con tus mayores!- le dije como cuando me enojaba.

-¿Sere? ¿Eres tú?- dijo sorprendida.

-Si claro que soy yo- dije, luego escuche que gritaban de la emoción.

-Despertaste!

-Si lo hice, en unas cuantas horas me darán el alta- le informé.

-¿Enserio? … no lo puedo creer.

-Pues créelo, hazme el favor de avisarles a mama y a papa y a Yaten.

-Claro tenlo por seguro. No veo la hora de que estés en casa- dijo llorando

-Vamos no llores que si tu lloras…- deje la frase sin terminar.

- yo lo hago- continuo Mina -Tienes razón, no es hora de llorar…hay que celebrar -dijo Mina

-Mina, todavía estoy convaleciente no estoy para fiestas -dije

Rini soltó mi pezón y tomo el celular y grito

-Ti-ti mama

-Si princesa mama despertó, la cuidas hasta que le den el alta de acuerdo -dijo y Rini sonrió.

Vi que Darien tomo mi piyama y me lo bajo cubriendo mi pecho "¿Qué diablos le pasa?" pensé

-Bueno te dejo te quiero -le dije

-Yo también te quiero Sere -respondió Mina antes de colgar.

No me había dado cuenta que el médico había ingresado a la habitación nuevamente.

-Hola doc- lo salude

-Hola Serena, vengo a revisarte para ver si todo está bien, para así poder darte el alta…

-Nosotros venimos en un momento- dijo Darien, seguramente para que el doctor trabajara más cómodo.

**DARIEN POW**

No quería estar ahí cuando el doctor estuviera examinando a Sere así que me retire.

Rini se había quedado dormida en mis brazos así que decidí llevarla a casa y así lo hice, se la deje encargada a mama.

En casa estaban todos con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja seguramente ya sabían lo de Sere. Me apresure para llegar a su lado.

.

.

Cuando esa misma tarde le dieron el alta hicimos una pequeña fiesta, organizada por Mina, pero pronto Sere se fue a acostar porque estaba cansada.

Los siguientes días fueron de cuidado extremo. Un día cuando había entrado en la habitación de Sere, la encontré a ella y a Mina, quien le estaba curando las heridas. Hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de verla, pero cuando la vi me quede horrorizado.

Una tajo de unos 6 a 8 centímetros, el cual era resultante del cuchillazo que recibió de Rei, unas 5 o 6 quemaduras algunas de primero a tercer grado por lo que me había dicho el doctor. Además de los cardenales que tenía en las muñecas y en los tobillos, que para esta hora estaban de un color morado con algunos tonos amarillentos. Debo admitirlo, se veían horribles, pero intente que no se me notara, al menos eso pienso, ya que sabía que le afectaría.

-Perdón no quería...

-Oye, si querías verla desnuda… te ahorro la desilusión- dijo riéndose para distender el silencio que se había formado- igual ya termine, ya vuelvo Sere, voy a tirar esto- dijo refiriéndose a las gasas usadas que tenía en su mano, Serena solo asintió, luego se sentó en la cama.

Cuando Mina se retiro me senté a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunte al ver que seguía cayada.

-Si -dijo solamente

-¿Segura?

-Si -volvió a repetir con monosílabos.

-Venia a preguntarte si quisieras tomar té.

-Si quiero

-Bueno ahora vuelvo- le dije

Serví te en dos tazas, junto con algunas galletas de agua.

Pero cuando entre la vi, que estaba con la cabeza entre sus piernas y lloraba desconsoladamente, a su lado había un espejo de mano.

"Rayos" dije internamente

Deje a toda prisa el té en la mesita y me senté a su lado.

-Hey ¿qué sucede? -Le pregunte preocupado, ella solo siguió llorando.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunte aunque sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía.

De repente ella me abrazo y yo la correspondí sin dudarlo.

Estuvimos así un rato, mientras yo la consolaba acariciando su espalda. En un momento llego Mina, pero le indique que nos dejara solos con la mirada. Ella me entendió, sabía que necesitábamos hablar a solas.

-Me veo horrible- exclamo mientras su rostro lo tenía en mi pecho

-No es cierto -le dije para tranquilizarla.

-Sí lo es… ¿viste lo que tengo? Seguramente me va a quedar cicatrices horrorosas y…- dijo llorando otra vez

-Pero hoy la tecnología a avanzado mucho, hay lo que se llama cirugía reconstructiva, vas aquedar como antes te lo aseguro…

-¿Es una operación verdad?-dijo mirándome.

-Sí lo es, no te preocupes por eso, ya verás que cuando te lo hagan ni se notaran… vamos quieta esa cara- dije tomando su rostro en mis manos- te lo digo enserio, no tienes porque preocuparte.

-Está bien, es solo… que no me había puesto a pensar en esto hasta que vi tu rostro, se que intentaste disimular, pero había algo raro en tu rostro- confeso- Mina me tenia prohibido mirar un espejo, pero tenia curiosidad- ahora sabia porque la mayoría de los espejos de casa habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Perdón fui un imbécil

-Pero si tú no hiciste nada

-suspire-Pero júrame que vas a dejar de pensar en eso ¿sí?

-Está bien lo prometo- dijo levantando su mano- ha, perdón te moje la remera- dijo tocando donde estaba mojado.

-No es nada- dije restándole importancia.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-Hola Sere!- escuche que decía una voz masculina

¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?-me pregunte.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno en cuanto pueda subo la continuación…<strong>

**¿Qué dicen?… ¿Darien sentirá algo por Serena aparte de la obvia atracción física?**

**¿Quién es el que vuelve de nuevo?**

**¿Darien se pondrá celoso?**

**Les adelanto que habrá en los próximos capítulos, celos, peleas, amor, sorpresas, y muchas cosas más en los próximos capítulos… así que no me abandonen, please!**

**Bechos**

*****MINAKO1413*****


	15. Chapter 15

**ƩĬŊÃ**

**¡Chicas perdón por la tardanza!…**

**Entre nos, la culpa la tiene "Perrito", quien me estuvo "entreteniendo", estas últimas semanas.**

**¡No!, no es lo que piensan. Salimos a bailar, a caminar, a ver una película.**

**Ya me entienden, como está de vacaciones, cosa que yo no "quiere salir por ahí", como dijo, y cuando llego a casa estoy agotadísima.**

**Este capítulo me lo subió mi amiga Meme, seguro que primero lo lee, y después lo sube. Es ansiosa XD**

**¡GRACIAS AMIGA POR SUBIRLO! ¡Descontá una de las que me debes!**

* * *

><p><strong>SERENA POW<strong>

Escuche que Darien mascullo algo inentendible.

— ¡Alan!— grité. Me intente levantar, pero la herida me dolió un poco, haciendo que me quejara.

—Despacio— dijo Darien.

— ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?— dije.

—Unos meses— dijo tímido como siempre. En ese momento me di cuenta que traía a Rini con ella. Así que la tome en mis brazos.

—Bueno. Los dejo a solas. Seguramente querrás estar en privado con tu novio— dijo serio.

—Alan, ya no es mi novio… ¿verdad?— le pregunte a Alan, quien solo asintió dos veces.

— ¿Qué?— dijo confuso.

—Lo que pasa que este "señorito", me dejó— dije sorprendiéndolo aún más.

—Sí, lo que escuchaste. Un día vino y puf, me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra— expresé haciendo un falso puchero— ¿puedes creerlo?

Alan se puso colorado, mientras seguía parado al lado de la cama.

— ¿Quieren algo de tomar?— ofreció extrañamente amable Darien.

—Jugo de Naranja— pedí— ¿y tú Al?

—También quiero uno— respondió. Darien salió del cuarto a por las bebidas.

—Y ¿cómo va esa relación con esa chica?... nunca me quisiste decir quién era— le pregunté.

—Era… —se corrigió—es una chica de mi escuela, de mi mismo salón—aclaró.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Melisa Alfa.

— ¡Oh! lindo nombre. Y ¿Ya has intentado hablarle?

—Sí, somos amigos— dijo tímido.

—Excelente. Tienes que invitarla a salir a tomar un helado uno de estos días— le sugerí.

—Ya lo hice— me contó y eso me sorprendió.

—Valla, entonces tienes que decirle tus sentimientos hacia ella— le aconsejé el simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Sere, esta niña se parece mucho a ti— dijo causando que me riera.

—Si Al, tienes razón. Es porque es mi hija. Dile hola a Alan —le dije a Rini, quien solo le sonrió.

ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_

Las heridas cada vez iban sanando más, ya no se veían tan horribles como las primeras veces. Ya podía manejarme sola. Así es como hoy había decidido salir a hacer las compras con Rini. La coloqué en su carrito y salí, así sin más, hacia el supermercado más cercano.

Compre unas algunas cosas, entre ellas algunas ropitas para Rini. Como hacía calor, decidí ir a tomar un helado. Lo compré y y luego me fui a sentar a degustarlo en un banquito de la plaza que allí había. Miré a todos lados pero no encontraba lugar para sentarme. Hasta que divisé un lugar junto a un hombre grandote, de cabellos castaños, cortos. Parecía solitario, así que me le acerque, me senté al lado y coloque el carrito de Rini junto a mí.

—Hola— mencioné —lindo día.

—Si hermoso —dijo y luego suspiró.

— ¿Algún mal de amores? —pregunté mientras comía mi helado mirándolo de reojo.

— ¡Adivinaste! —Soltó de de repente— Hay veces que pienso que hay personas que no están hechas para ser queridas.

—Te equivocas. Todos merecemos a alguien que nos quieran —declaré mientras le convidaba mi helado a Rini, quien intentaba comerlo con muy poco éxito.

Ella hizo una linda carcajada cuando al fin lo probó era obvio que le había gustado.

—Es hermosa ¿es… tu hija? —curioseó.

—Sí, se llama Rini. Dile hola hija —le indiqué a Rini. Ella sólo balbuceo en idioma bebé.

—Hola Rini —le contestó el muchacho.

ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_

Desde ese día Fiore, como se llamaba aquel joven se convirtió rápidamente en mi amigo, o mejor dicho mi mejor amigo. Él me había contado cual era su problema que si bien no era muy complicado, si lo era algo. Lo presenté a la familia y todos lo aceptaron de inmediato. Bueno casi, a Darien no le caía bien pero no sé porque. Se pasaba la mayor parte de su descanso conmigo, mejor dicho con Rini y conmigo. Yo no quería que esté sólo ya que me había dado cuenta en estos últimos días que estaba deprimido.

Ahora estábamos viendo una película acostados en el sillón. Yo por mi parte tenía mi cabeza en su regazo. Mina y Yaten estaban en el piso abrazados y Darien, bueno el estaba sentado de brazos cruzados.

El humor de él había cambiado, ahora siempre andaba refunfuñando, le había dicho algunas veces que parecía un ogro.

No sé en que comento me había que dado dormida. Medio me desperté, o al menos escuche que alguien decía…

— ¡Ten cuidado, la puedes lastimar! —le reconocí la voz de inmediato. Era Darien.

— ¡Si ya lo sé! Y no voy a lastimarla— dijo Fiore.

— ¡No la toques! — exclamó enojado Darien.

— ¿Qué? ¿Perdón? Creí haberte escuchado decir algo como "no la toques"— siguió Fiore.

— ¡Eso dije! —musitó Darien.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso?

— ¡No! Solo… solo— se trabó.

— A que estás celoso porque te quité el puesto de… mejor amigo — dijo Fiore—o que ¿pensabas otra cosa? — dijo cuando vio que Darien no hablaba.

—Chicos, chicos, calma. Van a despertar a Sere— intentó calmar la tensión Mina.

—Demasiado tarde— comenté. Esa pelea me había despabilado.

—Uy perdón preciosa. Te despertamos— me dijo Fiore.

—No. Ya se me fue el sueño— mentí.

— ¿Quieres café? ¿Alguien quiere? Voy a prepararlo —se ofreció Fiore.

— ¡Que confianzudo!— exclamó Darien.

— ¡Darien! —Lo reté.

—Yo si quiero —dijo Mina.

—Yo también— se apuntó Yaten.

—Yo quiero té—le pedí-

—Claro.

Se estaba por retirar cuando pregunte…

— ¿Y tú Darien?

—Yo no quiero nada…gracias—masculló entre dientes.

ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_

—Deberías decirle la verdad a tu "maridito" — dijo con sarcasmo Fiore.

—No le voy a decir. Además para hacerlo tendría que contar algunas cosas que estoy seguro que tú no quisieras que se supieran — le comenté mientras charlábamos a solas.

— Pero si es para que deje de refunfuñar lo hago.

— ¡No! Ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer. Tú no estás obligado a decirlo. Que siga pensando lo que quiera— expresé restándole importancia al asunto.

— Pero Sere. Tú eres mi amiga.

— Y tu mi amigo ¿qué tiene?

— Que yo quiero tu felicidad.

— Yo soy feliz.

— Vamos. A mí no me engañas. ¿Porque no le dices la verdad y se reconcilian?

— ¿Reconciliarme? ¿Con quién? — me hice la tonta.

— Con tu marido—habló cansinamente mi amigo.

— ¡Ja! Puedes quedarte esperando— dije con sarcasmo.

— Eres tan cabeza dura. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que si quisieras podrías estar viviendo el cuento de hadas perfecto?

— En los cuentos de hadas los dos se aman profundamente.

— ¿Y?

— Que en nuestra relación no hay amor mutuo. No me hagas repetírtelo siempre, lo sabes todo. Te lo conté hace meses.

— ¿Eso significa que todavía lo amas?

— No. Ya no. El es sólo el padre de mi hija nada más— mentí vil mente. Aunque había intentado sacarlo de mi corazón no pude. Sé que quedó tatuado en éste, como los tatuajes que tengo en mi cuerpo. Pero para mí gracia no causaba los mismos efectos que antes.

— Nada más— comentó imitando mi voz.

— ¡Deja de burlarte!

— Pues no te creo una palabra.

— Como quieras—anuncié cansada. Siempre teníamos este tipo de conversación. Él denotaba mi error y mi obstinación por no ceder a los "encantos de mi marido".

Pero yo no podía. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Con un "borrón y cuenta nueva" como dicen?

No, eso definitivamente no me iba. Aunque ahora no estaba sola. Tenía a mi hija. ¿Qué pasaría si con el correr del tiempo me preguntara porque su mamá y su papá no dormían juntos o se besaban o se demostraban algún tipo de cariño?

Pero lo real era que yo quería una relación estable y llena de amor. Podría caer en las redes de Darien. La pasaríamos bien de seguro. Pero con el tiempo ¿qué? Una familia sin amor no es familia.

El sabía mi opinión sobre eso perfectamente. Y que ¿tendría que buscarme un novio?

No, eso definitivamente no sería la solución correcta. ¿Entonces?

ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_ȸ_

**DARIEN POV**

Enojar, simplemente ese tipo me hacia encolerizar fácilmente con sus provocaciones. Siempre era lo mismo.

Un día Serena y yo tuvimos una discusión. Le reproché que dejara de estar tanto tiempo con ese tipejo y atendiera a Rini (aunque ella nunca la descuidaba). No sé que me motivo a hacerlo. Al final dijo que la dejar en paz. Que me metiera en mis asuntos. Pero ella "es" mi asusto. De hecho Serena y Rini lo son.

Una noche hablamos sobre mi paternidad. Ella lo confesó todo. Dijo que no quería arruinarme la vida. Y claro, yo la comprendía y no le guardaba rencor. Actué como un tonto.

Sin embargo me hubiera gustado ver a mi hija crecer en la panza de su hermosa mamá, estar ahí como dicen "en lo bueno y en lo malo". Yo sabía que al principio los embarazos son riesgosos y hay que tener mucho cuidado. Además de las horribles de las nauseas matutinas, quería estar ahí para Sere darle mi apoyo. Creo que con el tiempo he madurado bastante.

— ¿Porqué tan pensativo? — inquirió Yaten. Yo estaba sentado en el jardín trasero de la casa.

—Sólo estaba pensando.

— ¿Sobre qué? si se puedes saber— preguntó antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—Estaba pensando en Sere y en mí.

—Aja— dijo incitándome a seguir.

— Me di cuenta que no quiero que ese tipo venga y me la quite— confesé.

—Pues te vas a tener que dar prisa para eso. Pero antes dime, ¿Qué sientes por Serena?

—Yo—me pause—la quiero mucho.

— ¿Solo eso?

— No sé. Esto es nuevo para mí—explique, aunque lo sabía todo.

—Pero respóndeme. La amas ¿sí o no?

—Si—revele casi firme.

—Sí ¿Qué? —me obligó a aclarar.

—Si… la amo—confesé al fin.

— ¿Ya se lo dijiste? — yo negué con la cabeza en respuesta— pues díselo.

— ¿Y si dice que ya me olvidó?

—El amor no se olvida tan fácilmente.

—Me da pena decirlo pero—hice una pausa— nunca se lo dije a nadie.

—Te doy un consejo. Primero practica la forma adecuada de decirlo, o si preferís practicamos. Yo soy Serena y me lo decís.

—Estás loco— admití.

—Vamos, inténtalo aunque sea.

—Está bien —dije resignado —Serena yo— negué con la cabeza— no puedo.

—Vamos de nuevo. Si te resulta difícil no digas su nombre.

—Mejor. Me resulta difícil decirte Serena— me silencié un minutos. Luego tome una bocanada de aire y comencé—Yo quería confesarte algo.

—Si ¿qué cosa?

—Yo…te amo —proclamé mirándolo a los ojos. De pronto, una voz nos interrumpió.

— ¿Qué-qué dijiste?— dijo una voz delante nuestro.

* * *

><p><strong>Si soy tremenda las dejo con la intriga…<strong>

**¿Quién piensan que es esa persona?**

**¡Al fin Darien aceptó que ama a Sere! ¿Ella dará su brazo a torcer?**

**¿Y si no es así? ¿Qué pasará con ellos?**

**¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**ƩĬŊÃ**

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!**

**Aquí estoy con otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten como lo hice yo al escribirlo. Es corto pero no quise que sigan esperando. Le adelanto que se viene lo bueno: D**

**No te preocupes SERENITY MOON aún quedan algunos capítulos. Puede que aparezca Seiya, es bueno que un hombre se ponga celoso de vez en cuando XD**

**Gracias a SERETINY MOON- yoshi_cl16 -Love Is Dead por dejarme sus hermosos comentarios. Me alegra que les guste y se tomen un tiempito de su tiempo en hacerme feliz. **

**No lo puse textualmente pero díganme ¿Cuál es el problema que tiene Fiore? A ver si adivinan, es re fácil.**

* * *

><p><strong>DARIEN POV<strong>

"_Maldición" _ _dije internamente ¡justo ahora se le ocurría a este tipo aparecer!

— ¿que -que dijiste? —preguntó Fiore.

—No te dijeron que escuchar conversaciones es falta de educación—comenté indignado.

—Si lo siento lo hice sin querer. Es que me dijo Sere que te llamara… —me miró incrédulo— ¿en serio eres gay? —Soltó una risita exasperante— Ya me preguntaba yo porque tú y Sere no estaban juntos. ¡Claro eres gay!

— ¡No soy gay! —Grite con furia.

—No es lo que yo escuche. Mira que engañar a tu hermana así.

— ¡Ya cállate o te voy a hacer callar! —gruñí. No me pude contener y lo agarre de la camisa.

—Chicos, chicos calma. Mira Fiore esto es un malentendido. Darién suéltalo—me ordenó Yaten. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado?

—Si malentendido seguro y yo soy Brad Pitt—dijo gracioso Fiore.

—Eso no ayuda Fiore. Mejor será que cierres la boca—le aseguró Yaten al bromista.

—De acuerdo me callo—le contestó.

Salí refunfuñando a donde Sere estaba.

Más le valía no decir nada o le daría una lección por llamarme de esa manera.

Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿qué era eso que dijo de que "ya me preguntaba yo porque tú y Sere no estaban juntos"?

¿Acaso ellos no eran una pareja. Eso tendría que averiguarlo

**SERENA POV**

Lo mandé llamar a Darien para mostrarle unas fotos de Rini de bebé .Yo sabía que él hubiese querido estar ahí cuando nació. Pero el tiempo no podía cambiarse. Lo que paso pasó, como dicen.

Estábamos conversando animadamente hasta que me hizo un comentario que me descoloco por completo.

—Este… yo quería preguntarte una cosa —me dijo

—Si pues adelante.

— ¿Que hay entre Fiore y tú?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eso ¿que sientes por él?

—Yo lo quiero mucho —dije confundida. Él arrugo el seño.

—A solo eso.

—Querer mucho a una persona "no es solo eso".

— ¿Entonces lo amas?

—No sé a dónde quieres ir.

—Solo contéstame.

—Y si no quiero— le refuté. ¿A qué venían esas preguntas? Y justamente ahora.

— ¿Entonces si lo amas?

—Yo no dije eso.

— Pero tampoco lo niegas.

—Enserio me estas mareando ¿porque no vas al grano? No te entiendo, además yo no soy gay—solté sin pensar.

— ¿Ya te fueron con el chisme no? Mira fue un malentendido y…—lo corté. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿Darien chiva patea para el otro lado?

— ¡Eres gay! — grite sin querer, fue por la sorpresa.

—No lo digas, no lo soy.

— ¿Entonces porque dices eso? — El enmudeció— Entonces es por eso… —me callé.

— No soy gay, no lo soy —dijo azotando la puerta.

Con razón que lo de nosotros no funcionaba. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era cierto. ¿Será eso que dicen de la negación?

Fiore vino un minuto después.

—Supiste la noticia de último momento— expresó sentándose a mi lado.

—Darien es gay —solté con una sonrisa fingida.

— ¿Como lo supiste? ¿Te lo dijo?

—Casi ¿cómo lo supiste tú?

—Lo escuche decirle a Yaten que lo ama.

—No te creo.

—Créelo estos oídos lo escucharon en persona le dijo "Te amo".

—No lo puedo creer—expresé.

—Yo tampoco. Aunque para mí mejor. ¿Quien dice y te lo robo? —dijo codeándome juguetonamente.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! —contesté al instante.

— ¡Chicos a comer! — nos llamo Carmen.

— ¡Ya vamos! — contesté.

—Hay ella, te salió la esposa celosa —me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a el comedor.

— ¡No estoy celosa!

—Sí, sí como sea— decía mientras se reía.

Estábamos sentados luego de haber comido, pero la intriga me podía.

—Hey Darien ¿es cierto que eres gay? — le balbucee para que no me oyeran aunque él estaba a mi lado.

— ¡Te dije que no! —me dijo en un furioso susurro.

Fiore propuso que jugáramos a la escoba de 15 y así lo hicimos. Como siempre Darien y yo peleábamos porque yo se que él hace trampa y no lo admite.

—No vayas a hacer trampa —le advertí.

—Nunca lo hago. Lo que pasa es que eres una mala perdedora— se burló.

—Ya cállate gay— le dije escapándoseme de la boca, por suerte nadie pregunto nada. Mire a Fiore pidiéndole disculpas si lo ofendí, pero me indico que nada pasaba. Cuando volví mi vista hacia Darien éste tenía una cara de furia extrema. No dijo una palabra más y se dedico a jugar. Claro que yo cerré mi boca por si las dudas.

—Te voy a demostrar lo gay que soy —me pareció haber escuchado.

Lo siguiente que aprecié no me lo esperaba para nada.

Sentí algo en mis muslos. Miré hacia mi derecha pero ahí estaba Fiore con sus manos sobre unas cuantas cartas muy concentradamente. Miré hacia la izquierda y Darien tenía únicamente la mano izquierda sobre las cartas.

¡Entonces era él! Lo miré con cara alterada. Y le dije "¿qué estás haciendo?" con señas.

Él me respondió amasando más mi pierna y subiendo cada vez más por esta. Cuando me toco una parte intima de mi anatomía salte de la mesa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Endimión.

—Agua. Quiero agua—dije lo primer que se me ocurrió.

Me serví un vaso con agua y me lo tomé de golpe. Después lo enjuague y lo acomodé en su lugar. Me preguntaba que era lo que se proponía.

Me senté de nuevo en mi lugar no sin antes hablarle a Darien.

—No sé qué te propones. Pero más vale que no sigas con eso —le susurre en el oído.

El muy tarado solo se rió.

Pero como era de suponer siguió con su jueguito. Me estaba volviendo loca con sus caricias. Agradecí que estuviera el mantel y nadie viera nada, pero mi rostro era un poema.

— ¡Ya basta! — le dije entre dientes.

Pero siguió con su tortura hacia mí. Decidida y casi a punto de caer ante sus "mimos" me levanté y le pegué en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Carmen.

—No quiero seguir jugando ¡hace trampa! — dije y me retiré. Darien estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Me divertí con este capítulo.<strong>

**¡Que travieso este Darien y que masoquista Sere!**

**Podría haberse parado de un principio. Bien que lo disfrutó :D**

**Quiero saber sus respuestas a la pregunta antes mencionada.**

**Besos ***Minako1413*****


	17. Chapter 17

**-Ʃ****ĬŊÃ****-**

**Mil perdones por la demora. Tengo un inconveniente personal y ocupa el poco tiempo libre que tengo. Es una duda sobre mi futuro que hasta ahora está un poco incierto. Sólo espero que se me despeje la mente para tomar una la decisión correcta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración sobre el fic:<strong>

**Lamentablemente tengo que informarles que esta preciosa historia está legando a su fin. No me parece correcto alargarla mucho.**

**También les informo que estoy empezando una historia de amor llamada "Decisión Definitiva". Es la continuación de mi fic que antes se llamaba Rayo Azul pero lo cambié por "La chica especial".**

**Les recomiendo que lean esta primera parte para entender la continuación que tendrá como protagonistas a nuestros queridos personajes Serena y Darien. Aunque también serán participes sus proles. No quiero adelantar mucho. Espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos lentamente. Un leve dolor en la cabeza me azotó. No recordaba haber tomado. Había jurado que no lo haría. Simplemente no lo recordaba como tampoco recordaba el cuarto donde me encontraba.<p>

— ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunte a la nada. Estaba acostada en una cama de dos plazas y vestida con la ropa del la noche anterior—la noche anterior—repetí en voz alta—cálmate Serena y recuerda. Ayer estaba…

_Flash Back_

— _¿Qué me dices podríamos salir a cenar? — me preguntó Darien por enésima vez._

—_Ya te dije que no ¿porque insistes tanto?_

—_Me he dado cuenta que me debes una cena._

—_Estás loco. _

—_No lo niegues. Dijiste que si te ayudaba con lo de Sael y Zoi me darías una cena como recompensa—ahí lo recordé._

—_Ah sí cierto_

— _¿Vez que no miento? Ahora cuando lo hacemos._

—_Hacemos ¿hacer qué… cosa? — mi mente viajó a cien posibles respuestas y ninguna era para nada infantil._

—_No sé que cosa pasa por esa hermosa cabecita pero estás muy distraída hoy ¿Digo cuando quieres ir a cenar? —suspiré en respuesta. Creo que Luna tenía razón cuando me decía pervertida. Pero seamos sinceros, llevo casi un año y quizás dos que nada de nada y saben a lo que me refiero. Además mi marido está para chupárselos de… ¡Vuelve!- me grtió mi mente._

—_El martes estaría bien. Sólo que tengo que avisarle a Mina para que cuide de Rini— le avisé._

—_Creo que no habrá problema. A ella le encanta estar con su sobrina—Comentó._

_Sorpresivamente el día acordado fuimos al aeropuerto ¿Dónde íbamos? Aunque le pregunté varias veces pero no quiso responderme. Así que cansada me deje llevar._

_Cenamos en un restaurante muy bonito y lujoso. Me sentía incómoda yo no sabía como comportarme._

_Cuando tocó elegir las bebidas él eligió algo llamado champaña._

— _¿Te vas a tomar todo eso? — pregunté señalando la botella que yacía en hielo. Pareció pensar la respuesta._

—_Tienes razón. Tú me acompañaras—soltó sin más._

—_Yo no bebo—le aclaré._

—_Si lo haces—me refutó._

—_Yo ya no bebo—expliqué._

—_Anda solo un poco—me rogó— Te prometo que nada malo te pasará—me lo pensé, no pasaría nada si bebía un poco ¿no?_

—_Un poco de alcohol no hace mal a nadie ¿verdad? —comenté tomando un sorvo— A propósito ¿dónde estamos?_

—_Es una sorpresa luego te digo— contestó._

Cada vez los recuerdos se me hacían más borrosos. Estaba con Darien esa noche, eso era seguro ¿Pero dónde estaba ahora?

Me levanté lentamente, me duché y eso calmo mi jaqueca.

Tomé mi celular y llame la única persona que podía ayudarme con este problemita.

— ¿Hola Mina?

—Si soy yo ¿paso algo? — preguntó preocupada.

—Se podría decir que sí. Anoche salí con tu hermano y ahora no sé donde se metió—le expliqué.

— ¿Pero donde estas ahora?

—No tengo idea Mina por eso te llamo. Sólo sé que es un hotel o algo por el estilo.

—Ya un hotel_—_dijo ¿con sarcasmo? _—_Creo que ya sé por donde viene la mano_—_me comentó entre risas. Yo no entendía nada— Espero que lo disfruten. No se preocupen por Rini está jugando con Yat.

Y tras esa revelación simplemente me colgó. Definitivamente no podía contar con Mina cuando la necesitaba.

A los cinco minutos apareció Darien con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Porque esa sonrisa? Esto no me parece gracioso _—_le dije enojada.

—No me estoy riendo

— ¿Y esa sonrisa? —insistí. Conocía bien su cara y reconocía bien sus gestos.

—Es la que tiene cualquier marido al ver a su esposa—expresó. Este hombre me mareaba con lo que decía. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la cordura?

— ¿Qué? —comenté extrañada_._

— ¿Que tienes en tu mano derecha? —me preguntó. Esto ya me estaba preocupando.

—Uñas dedos— le contesté— ¿qué te propones?

—Solo mírala—insistió.

Me mire la mano y no note nada extraño. A excepción de un hermoso anillo de diamante rosado en forma de corazón.

— ¿Que-que? —dije tartamudeando.

— ¿Recuerdas que dijiste una vez que yo debía de encargarme de mis asuntos?… Bueno Rini es mi hija por lo tanto ES mi asunto —hizo una pausa mortal —ahora tu eres MI esposa así que también lo eres—hablo sin perder esa sonrisa que me mataba.

—Yo ya ERA tu esposa. No entiendo.

—No recuerda aquí el matrimonio que tuvimos en tu pueblo no es válido. Así que al parecer arreglé eso. Ayer a la noche nos hemos casado en… Las Vegas ¡Bienvenida! —me dijo sorprendiéndome. Este hombre estaba definitivamente loco y ahora lo demostraba.

— ¡Bienvenida nada! —grité—¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora vámonos que en casa deben estar preocupados— me dijo. ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba enojado?

—Bueno pero no te hagas el enojado conmigo, yo no fui la que emborraché y engañe a otros—le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Su mirada se puso fría y se acerco rápidamente hacia mí, me tomó de las muñecas con algo de fuerza.

—Escúchame bien. Esto no fue planeado ¿sí? Sólo quería traerte a que conocieras Las Vegas, no quería que esto resultara así. El resto se me salió de las manos. Yo desperté también confundido, con un anillo en mi mano y con esto también— me dijo y me entregó un pequeño sobre— quédatelo de recuerdo. Para que te veas que se te ve muy feliz en el video. Y que yo no te obligué a hacer nada—lo inspeccioné mejor y vi que era un DVD.

— ¿Y ese video? —preguntó Mina a mi lado ya habíamos llegado a casa hace algunos minutos. Darien se había encerrado en su cuarto.

—De MI casamiento—le expliqué.

— ¿Qué? — dijo confundida.

Luego le conté todo lo acontecido y la discusión que tuvimos.

— ¿Crees que realmente lo haya planeado? —me preguntó.

—No sé. Pero no creo que me haya mentido.

Esa noche Darien no bajo a cenar, así que pasé por su habitación y entre abrí la puerta. Allí lo vi con expresión más seria que vi en mi vida. Estaba abatido y con leves ojeras en su rostro, y con los ojos vidriosos como si estuviese a punto de llorar ¿realmente iba a hacerlo por lo que sucedió? Noté que tenía las manos echas puño. Ahí lo confirme, estaba así de la ira que tenía. Yo conocía bien a mi ogro azul.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y le puse a mi pequeña hija su piyama. A los minutos se había quedado dormida.

Me sentía mal por él y comencé a creerle. Pero ¿porque sería todo esto? ¿Podría ser que él quisiera darme una familia como yo siempre quise? Digo ya tenía a Carmen, Endimion que son como mis padres a Mina y Yaten que son como mis hermanos. Pero me refiero a Darien como mi marido a Rini mi hija y yo.

Un calorcito emano mi pecho cuando pensé en eso, tal vez pudiera ser posible ¿quién sabe?

Me decida, y me cambié también por mi piyama. No era nada provocador para nada, no quería eso. Además estaba mi hija conmigo ¡por dios! no pensaba dejarla sola. La tomé en brazos ella se removió pero no despertó.

—Vamos a ver a papa hija— le susurré.

Lentamente me adentre en el cuarto de mi marido. Lo vi acostado con la misma ropa que antes. Por suerte estaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama de dos plazas.

Di gracias a dios por eso. Hasta donde sabia todos en la casa dormían en una de dos plazas en no tengo idea porque.

Acomodé a Rini en ella y como vi que Darien todavía tenía los zapatos puestos, se los saqué para que estuviera más cómodo.

Me acomodé al lado de él para evitar que la aplastara y tome antes la precaución de acomodar almohadones y una manta en el piso solo para evitar accidentes.

**Darien Pov**

Cuando abrí los ojos me llevé un susto tremendo. Aunque debo admitirlo era una imagen hermosa. Serena estaba apoyada en mi pecho. Pero mi mente no funciona muy bien por las mañanas. No podía entender que esto no era un sueño. La vi abrir los ojos y entonces me exalté.

—Lo siento no quise entrar en tu cuarto. Creo que soy sonámbulo o al… —me corto poniendo un dedo en mi boca.

— ¿No te diste cuenta que este es tu cuarto? — me dijo riendo. Miré alrededor y lo confirme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? —pregunté extrañado.

—No quise pasar la noche de bodas lejos de mi marido ¿Está mal? —preguntó desconcertándome.

—Mira yo quería hablarte de lo que pasó en Las Vegas. Yo te lleve engañada lo admito porque quería confesarte algo y quería que fuera especial—le confesé tomando valor.

— ¿Qué cosa querías decirme? — me comentó. Yo por mi parte tome sus manos entre las mías. Me sorprendí cuando ella no me alejó.

—Que en estos meses me he dado cuenta que me he enamorado perdidamente de ti— dije al fin. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿En…serio? —me dijo como si no lo creyera posible.

—Si te amo. Quería decírtelo y luego proponerte que nos casemos, pero mis planes fueron frustrados a media cuando nos emborrachamos.

—Ah —soltó solamente. Mis temores crecieron ¿Y si ella ya no me amaba? Le solté las manos lentamente y baje la mirada instintivamente.

—Yo comprendo si ya no sientes algo por mí, fui un tonto antes al no corresponder tus sentimientos. Yo solo quería decirte eso—dije triste.

—Hey hey —dijo levantando mi mentón con sus manos —no creas que ya no te amo, es solo que me dejaste en shock—dijo y mi corazón latió rápido.

— ¿Entonces?

—Te amo mi ogro azul —me dijo y no pude evitar reírme por el apodo que me había puesto. Acto seguido me besó y me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Cuando nos separamos los dos teníamos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Y Rini? — pregunté acordándome de mi hija. Ella giro su cara y ahí es cuando noté que mi pequeña estaba con nosotros despierta pero acostadita sin molestar.

—Creo que también esta shockeada —dijo mi hermosa esposa y me reí.

—Hola princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste? —le dije subiéndola a mi regazo.

—Papa mío— recalcó la última palabra. Después hundió su cabecita en mi cuello.

— ¿Cómo que tuyo Rini? Ahora tendrás que compartirlo con mamá—le decía Serena.

—No-no— negaba con su cabecita— mío.

—No papa es mío también.

Y así comenzó una pelea madre vs. Hija por el marido-padre o sea yo.

Mi dicha no podía ser mayor. Tenía el amor de Serena, una hija hermosa, a mis padres, a mi hermana con su novio y mi mejor amigo Yaten.

Al fin éramos una familia feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí termina esta dulce historia. ¡NO MENTIRA!<strong>

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Pero cuando todo va bien en la vida aparecen trabas que nos ponen a prueba ¿NO?**

**Les adelanto un poco, Darien tendrá competencia… No digo más. Las espero en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por sus reviews:<strong>

**yesqui2000-karly15-Aries AL- me alegran el día y me motivan a seguir. No se olviden de comentar para saber q opinan de este capi.**

**Besos Minako1413**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola!**

**Se que los he abandonado pero como dije anteriormente tenía una decisión que tomar. No se alarmen no es nada grave y no estoy embarazada.**

**Les comunico que ahora estoy estudiando en la Cruz Roja, ya que voy a ser enfermera como mi "perrito", claro que en su caso sería enfermero, ja,ja.**

**Pues como sabrán y si no se los informo: el primer año es muy duro y hay que estudiar mucho, suerte que tengo ayuda extra, ja.**

**Pero NO y repito NO dejaré mis fics sin terminar, solo que me tomará más tiempo terminarlos. Voy a tratar de subir aunque sea uno por semana.**

**¡Deséenme suerte! Y perdón por la demora de nuevo.**

**Sin más por el momento a disfrutar.**

* * *

><p>Todos estamos felices por lo sucedido aunque Mina se enojo por no ser invitada a nuestro casamiento, dijo que ella quería organizar la fiesta y se desilusionó ya que le encantaba hacer eso.<p>

Pero dijo que no nos salvaríamos de organizar una gran fiesta para celebrarlo. Serena al final la convenció de hacer una fiesta pequeña con las personas más allegadas a la familia. A mi querida esposa no le gustaba mucho las fiestas de la alta sociedad pero yo la comprendo se ponía media incómoda entre tanta gente extraña. Y aunque ella sabia desenvolverse muy bien le temía a los cuchicheos de la gente el saber de donde venia y tatuajes que eran visibles.

Estábamos casi a la mitad de la fiesta nos encontrábamos bailando al compás de la música lenta cuando mi mujer me llamo la atención.

—Mira como me ven—murmuro bajito pero logre escucharla.

—No te están viendo amor— le dije para calmarla.

—No es cierto mira… todos están mirando hacia acá. Soy como un fenómeno de circo, la chica salvaje domada como tarzún— comentó y me reí.

—Es tarzán. Y no te están mirando a ti.

— ¿Y entones a quien están mirando?

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez me miran a mi?

—Tonto— me dijo.

—Además no todo te están mirando, mira ese el de allí— le dije señalando a un hombre a la izquierda de nosotros—no tarde ya se dio cuenta. Ahora si nos miran todos.

— ¿No podemos irnos?

—Somos los anfitriones—le recordé.

—Por favor— dijo suplicante.

— ¿Cómo puedo negarme a esos hermosos ojos? Está bien diremos que Rini nos necesita— dije y sonrió.

Así nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva casa, una que compre para mi familia. Era bellísima según mi esposa y claro que la elegí especialmente para ellas, mis más grandes tesoros: mi esposa e hija.

Seis meses después de la fiesta mi vida era perfecta. Tenía a mis hermosas princesas, a mi esposa y mi hija que crecía rápidamente. Ella ahora tenía cuatro años.

— ¡Pero yo quiero trabajar! —me insistía Serena. Habíamos tenido "pequeñas" discusiones por esto, ella quería trabajar y yo insisto en que se ocupe de la casa y Rini, cosa que lo hace muy bien admito.

—Tú sólo encárgate de la casa. Es todo lo que pido, no necesitamos dinero para que tú trabajes fuera de casa.

—Pero quiero trabajar—dijo y me reí

—Pareces disco rayado, _"pero quiero trabajar"_ —dije imitando su voz, solo para ganarme un pellizco el brazo— ¡Auch duele!—me quejé.

— ¡_Auch duele!_—me imitó —pareces una niña, te lo tienes merecido.

—Enserio quiero hacer otra cosa, te prometo que no descuidare la casa pero quiero trabajar—insistió.

— ¿No consideras el hogar un trabajo? Te subestimas—hablé.

—Darien ¿porque siempre que hablamos de esto te haces el tonto? —preguntó enfurruñada.

—No soy tonto. Tonto seria subestimar el trabajo de una ama de casa…

—Eres increíble y un cavernícola—me dijo mi esposa.

— ¿Ya no soy tu ogro azul? —expresé haciendo un puchero—¿O me cambiaste de apodo?

— ¡Ahora mismo eres un tonto cavernícola! —gritó saliendo enojada de mi despacho.

La seguí hasta nuestro cuarto. La encontré echa un ovillo en la cama. Escuche un -snif- ¿acaso estaba llorando?

— ¿Estas llorando? — pregunté lo obvio.

—No solo me limpio los ojos de adentro para fuera—dijo bromista.

—Ja, ja mira como me rio—dije sarcástico— En serio amor ¿es por lo de hace rato?

— ¿Porque no me dejas hacerlo? Solo quiero ayudar— dijo entre lágrimas. La volteé y ella se sentó en la cama sin dejar de llorar.

— ¿En serio quieres hacerlo? —volví a repetir.

—No solo lo decía bromeando.

— ¡Serena! — dije elevando un poco mi voz.

—Es de verdad—dijo mirándome a los ojos y en ellos pude ver que era vedad.

—Está bien —acepté—veremos que hacemos pero ¿y Rini?

—Puedo tomar un trabajo por las mañanas así a la tarde me encargo de ella y de la casa—habló serena.

— ¿Podrás con todo eso?

—Si te lo aseguro— dijo firme.

—Entonces está decidido vas a trabajar pero ya deja de llorar, por favor— dije no me gustaba eso.

—Gracias, de verdad gracias —dijo llorando nuevamente y abrazándome.

— ¡Te dije que dejaras de llorar!

—Está bien —dijo secándose las lágrimas —pero no lloro de tristeza es de alegría—aclaró.

En ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por una vocecilla hermosa.

— ¡Mami mami! —dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par— quero gatitos ma—pero se interrumpió sola— ¿mami po que chora? —preguntó mi niña preocupada.

—No estoy llorando bebe—dijo para calmarla su madre.

—No choy bebe mami teno cuatlo mami.

—Si ya se hija, es que para mi sigues siendo mi pequeña bebe —dijo Serena mientras Rini hacia un puchero.

— ¿qué decías? ¿Qué querías princesa? —pregunté.

—Gatitos papi— respondió.

— ¿Quieres un gato?

—No quero gatitos papi—recalcó "gatitos".

— ¿Muchos? —pregunté temeroso.

—Ayi papi —dijo abriendo sus dos manitos

— ¡Diez! —grité.

—Chi—dijo Rini mientras asentía.

—No te asuste—me calmo mi esposa— no son esos tipos de gatitos los que quiere— yo no entendía nada.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunté confuso. Ella se paró y sacó de la repisa una cartuchera rosa.

—Esto es lo que quiere —dijo mostrándome lápices de colores con dibujos de gatos.

— ¿Lápices?

—Sí, es que se los compré hoy y lo llama así— dijo entregándole la caja a Rini, ella salió corriendo de nuestra habitación.

—Oye amor ¿no crees que Rini debería hablar mejor?

—¿A que te refieres?

—Ya tiene cuatro años y no sé como es eso de que no dice lápices, quizás tenga problemas… no sé—dije dubitativo— tal vez haya que llevarla al médico.

—Pero ella recién cumplió cuatro años—me calmo Serena—no te preocupes si ese es el caso iremos al un especialista.

Los días siguientes a ese fueron estresantes para mi esposa, ya que estuvo muy pendiente en buscar trabajo. Sabíamos que sería difícil pero no pensé que tanto. Llegaba a casa triste luego de una mañana agitada, yo trataba de consolarla y dale esperanza, ella me contestaba con una leve sonrisa, le había ofrecido algún puesto en el hospital pero ella simplemente se negó dijo que quería hacer esto por si sola y me enorgullecí de ella.

Estaba muy atareado con los pacientes ya que parecía que todos habían decidido enfermarse el día de hoy.

Decidí salir un poco a tomar aire y resolví avisarle a mi secretaria personalmente. Tenía ganas de verla de nuevo.

—Señorita Moon voy a tomar un descanso—le informe sonriéndole.

—Está bien doctor—me contesto apenas mirándome.

—Debería descansar. Podríamos ir a tomar un café— me ofrecí.

—Pero doctor hoy no puedo, hay mucho trabajo por hacer— fue su respuesta. Era muy eficiente en su trabajo pero a veces hay que tomar un descanso para no colapsar.

—Vamos necesita un pequeño descanso. Además el próximo paciente no ingresará hasta dentro de una hora—dije sin miramientos—le invito un café—comenté insistente.

—De acuerdo— dijo no haciéndose de rogar más, algunas veces era de fácil convencimiento.

Tomamos un café con medialunas aunque ella solo tomo una, pero me conformé con eso. No pude dejar de mirarla en toda el descanso. Al volver no aguante mis instintos.

—La voy a necesitar en cinco minutos en mi despacho—le comuniqué. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se sumergió en los papeles nuevamente.

Cinco minutos exactos después apareció finalmente en mi despacho ni bien término de cerrar la puerta la arrinconé contra la puerta.

—Doctor ¿Qué hace? —dijo alarmada.

—Nada que tu no quieras— ronronee en su cuello, la sentí temblar por causa de mi halito en su cuello.

—Pe-pero usted es casado—me recordó.

—No me importa— mascullé antes de atacar su cuello.

Dos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron sobresaltarnos. Resignado me senté nuevamente en el haciendo. Ella se alisó su falda de arrugas inexistentes.

—Buenos días—dijo una voz femenina muy conocida para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo por esta semana. <strong>

**Ya sé que dirán ¿Qué eso es todo? Pero ténganme paciencia, es difícil estudiar, trabajar y escribir los fics, no me alcanza el tiempo. Eso no es escusa pero como dije yo no dejo nada a medias**

**Bechos**

**MINAKO1413**


	19. Chapter 19

Primero que nada. ¡Perdón por el retraso!  
>Estos meses son cruciales en el estudio y estoy poniendo mis pilas allí. Pero les confieso que tengo más historias que mi mente crea y no puedo pasmarla en la compu.<br>De más está decirle que no las/os avandonare y terminare mis historias.  
>Les comunico además que el próximo será el último capítulo de esta historia. Sé que dirán ¡WTF! Pero es que no le veo más avance a esta historia y mi mente se bloquea y no quiero dejarla sin terminar por mis indecisiones.<br>Las invito a leer mis otros Fics y a dejarme sus comentarios

Darien Pov  
>—Buenos días—dijo la doctora Weber ingresando a mi despacho.<br>—Buenos días —respondimos mi secretaria y yo.  
>—Lamento interrumpir, doctor pero necesito ayuda con un caso.<br>—No hay problema no interrumpes nada aún — dije bajito y mirando a mi secretaria.  
>Nos dirigimos hacia su despacho no sin antes susurrar un no te me escaparas a mi asistente.<br>Luego de ayudar a mi colega con un paciente me dirigí hacia mi despacho cuando vi algo que no me gusto nada.  
>Un chico alto y musculoso, estaba hablando con "la señorita Moon". Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, le sonreía amablemente mientras el susodicho no dejaba de sonreírle también.<br>—Veo que están muy entretenidos haciendo "sociales" —recalqué— ¿no hay trabajo por hacer? —dije realmente enojado.  
>—Lo siento doctor —susurraron los dos a la vez.<br>Sin dirigirle más la palabra entre a mi despacho dando un sonoro portazo.  
>Me gire en mi silla quedando de frente a la pared donde estaban mis títulos. Pase mis manos por mi pelo, frustrado y enojado. Minutos después escuche la puerta abrirse pero no me digne en mirar quien era, el olor a fresas la delataba.<br>—Hey Darien ¿qué sucede? —preguntó— ¿porque te fuiste echando chispas?  
>Simplemente no conteste, sentía que si hablaba diría cosas que no quisiera decir y la terminaría lastimando.<br>— ¿No estarás celoso verdad? — dijo y pude sentir su cara al lado mío.  
>Me reí inconscientemente.<br>—Vamos usted es el único para mi doctor Chiva —dijo sugerente, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que hacia un puchero, ese que tanto me mataba.  
>—Lo siento pero soy casado—dije girándome para quedar frente a ella.<br>— ¡Ahora resulta que es casado! muy conveniente realmente.  
>—Usted ya sabe que soy casado, con una gran mujer y madre de mi hija—dije<br>—Si ya lo sé. Es una gran persona su esposa—dijo sentándose en mi regazo y dándome un suave beso—en serio dime ¿algo te molesto?  
>—No—mentí.<br>—Así que ahora vas a hacer giratoria la puerta cada vez que me veas hablando con …—la interrumpí.  
>—Estabas hablando y te estabas riendo—la corregí.<br>—Hablando y sonriendo con alguien—siguió.  
>—Ese alguien era un hombre—le recalqué.<br>—Es Seiya el chico de repartos.  
>—Seiya. —dije sarcástico— Ahora es Seiya no el chico de repartos.<br>—No te pongas celosito.  
>—No estoy celoso.<br>Nuestra discusión siguió por algún rato mas hasta que a mi esposa. Si así es mi esposa. Finalmente Serena había accedido a trabajar en mi consultorio como mi secretaria. Le decía señorita Moon porque era el apellido de su madre. Ella quería saber más sobre sus padres. Entonces contraté a un investigador que nos informó sobre el accidente de sus padres, que por una falla técnica de su avión privado habían muerto. Su madre era Ikuko Moon y su padre Kenyi Tsukino, eran ricos pero siempre que podían ayudar al prójimo lo hacían. Ese fue el motivo de su viaje pero nunca llegaron a destino.  
>Cuando Sere comenzó a trabajar dijo que no quería mezclar lo personal con el trabajo. Así pues decidimos no tutearnos frente a las demás personas. Para todos ella era Serena Moon mi secretaria. Pero era algo tonto si me preguntan ya que todos sabían con quien estaba casado. Pero bueno esto era algo estimulante para mí. Poder tener "beneficios" con mi secretaria daba rienda suelta a mis fantasías.<br>Como decía toda discusión terminó cuando nos comenzamos a besar.  
>—Amor—le dije entre besos.<br>—Mmm—me respondió.  
>—"No pongas la pava en el fuego si no vas a tomar mate"* —le comenté.<br>—Tienes razón —habló y se levanto muy a su pesar—si me disculpa me retiro doctor, el siguiente paciente debe estar por llegar—se retiró no sin antes tirarme un "beso volador" como dice ella.  
>Aún no puedo creer lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos. Lo que sufrió cuando Rei la torturo, cuando la secuestró he intento matarla. Doy gracia a Dios que no intento hacerle nada a mi bebe. Creo que su lado maternal no lo hubiera permitido.<br>Pero como dicen: "todo se paga en esta vida". Rei se encuentra en un manicomio. La encontraron cuando intentó escapar para no ser capturada. Le queda un largo camino por recorrer, por suerte para nosotros. No le guardo rencor pero no la quiero cerca de mi familia.  
>Sacudí mi cabeza cuando alguien toco la puerta. Tenía trabajo que hacer y no debía distraerme.<br>Serena POV  
>Darien se puso celoso de Seiya y no era para menos. El chico esta para comérselo según Mina. Pero él no entiende que yo no tengo ojos que no sean para él. A mí solo me importa mi marido.<br>Después del pequeño episodio de parte del "doctor" el día fue bastante normal.  
>Darien cumpliría tres años de trabajo como médico y yo quería hacerle una pequeña fiesta entre amigos para celebrarla.<br>De eso estábamos hablando con Seiya hasta que "nos interrumpieron". El amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme con todos los preparativos y yo acepte encantada. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda. Mi cuñada estaba muy enfrascada con su próxima boda y no tenia cabeza para ayudarme y Fiore estaba enamorado y en plan de conquista y tampoco tenía cabeza para esto.  
>Habíamos convenido encontrarnos en una cafetería para ponernos de acuerdo y aunque no quería tendría que mentirle a Darien ya que sería todo "sorpresa".<br>Finalmente le dije a mi esposo que me encontraría con Fiore ya que si le decía que en realidad lo haría con Seiya estoy seguro que me hubiera puesto alguna objeción.  
>Así que decidida me dirigí hacia mi destino, no sola porque mi hija me acompañaba.<br>Seiya se comportó muy amable con nosotras. De un momento a otro ya se había ganado el cariño de Rini ya que estaba sentado en su regazo mientras ella dibujaba y nosotros hablamos de los preparativos.  
>Estaba tan concentrada en nuestra charla que no me había dado cuenta que había alguien a mi lado si Rini no hubiera corrido y gritado — ¡papi! — Gire mi rostro lentamente esperando que todo sea una ilusión. Pero no, ahí estaba Darien parado con el semblante serio.<br>Por suerte ya había guardado todo en mi cartera y solo estábamos charlando de trivialidades.  
>—Hola amor que-que sorpresa—dije nerviosa. No sabía porque me puse así yo no estaba ocultando nada. NADA malo digo.<br>—Hola Seiya—contestó ignorándome.  
>—Hola doctor—dijo tenso Seiya—bueno señora me retiro—nos saludo sintiendo la tensión del ambiente—espero haberle hecho un poco de compañía. Nos veremos mañana.<br>¡Este chico encima no me ayudaba y daba a entender cualquier cosa!  
>— ¿No vino Fiore? —preguntó mi marido cuando Seiya se retiró.<br>—Sí pero tuvo que irse antes y de casualidad me encontré con Seiya— respondí mintiendo no me gustaba pero no tenia de otra.  
>El viaje fue algo silencioso lo notaba pensativo y distante. Le dije que no pensara otra cosa que me lo había encontrado de casualidad pero eso pareció empeorar las cosas.<br>Estaba pensando mandarlo todo por la borda y contarle la verdad a Darien, pero al final decidí callarme, el me comprendería cuando se enterara y no habría problemas ¿no?  
>Darien pov<br>No podía creerlo. Serena me ocultaba algo de eso estaba seguro. Primero me miente con su supuesto encuentro con Fiore. Me lo había encontrado de camino cuando estaba por irme a casa. Era evidente que no estaba con él. Pero eso me hizo pensar ¿en dónde? Y sobre todo ¿con quién estaba encontrándose Serena? Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando me los encontré los más felices y lo que me dio más broca fue el hecho de que estaba mi hija entre las piernas de Seiya  
>"el repartidor".<br>Ella no podía estar engañándome ¿o sí? ¿Acaso yo estaba haciendo algo mal en nuestro matrimonio? ¿Se estaba vengando por el hecho de ignorarla y hacerla sufrir en el pasado?  
>Esas eran preguntas que rodaban mi cabeza durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa y durante la noche. No quería gritarle y reclamarle, pero en parte yo tenía razón. Ella me había mentido. Pero no quería enfrentar el problema y admitir que teníamos un problema el cual no sabía ni cual era.<br>¿Se habrá hartado de mí? ¿Ya no me… ama más? Sacudí mi cabeza disipando esa pregunta. Esto nos hacia bien a ninguno de los dos y por el bien de la niña tendríamos que arreglarlo como adultos.  
>La llame para charlar después de que acostamos a Rini en su cuarto que quedaba frente al de nosotros.<br>— ¿Y bien? —preguntó dudosa— ¿de qué quieres hablar?  
>—Mira Serena .Tú sabes que odio las mentiras—comencé diciendo.<br>—Mjum—respondió.  
>—Solo quiero saber porque me mentiste—le solté pero ella no respondió. Eso era clara respuesta de que si me había mentido— ¿por qué? —pregunté nuevamente— ¿acaso te estás viendo con Seiya?—ella seguía sin responder y estaba con su cabeza gacha—¿me engañas con el verdad? —pregunté y la vi abrir mucho los ojos pero sin responderme— ¡maldición respóndeme!— grité y pego un pequeño respingo— si lo nuestro ya termino… quisiera saberlo al menos—dije en un murmullo.<br>—Esto no es lo que piensas entre Seiya y yo no hay nada de eso que piensas. Además es más joven que yo—concluyó.  
>—Y más que yo también ¿Acaso te gustan los jóvenes? ¿Yo ya te perezco viejo?<br>—No claro que no. Es solo…  
>— ¡Anda dilo de una vez!<br>—Es solo un malentendido Darien te lo juro solo me lo encontré allí de casualidad porque me quede un rato cuando Fiore se fue y…—la interrumpí.  
>—No mientas sé que eso no es verdad—se hizo un silencio.<br>—Es cierto —confesó al fin. Eso hizo que algo se rompiera en mi corazón, como anticipando la respuesta.  
>—Entonces dime ¿con quién te estabas encontrando Serena? —pregunté afligido.<br>—Es que no puedo—me decía y pude ver dolor en su mirada.  
>— ¡No puedes o no quieres!—grité<br>—No grites se despertara Rini—suplicó.  
>—Yo lo sabía pero no lo quería reconocer—dije revolviéndome el cabello realmente sacado—me estás engañando con otro—ella estaba callada pero por momentos creí ver que quería decir algo pero al final se lo callaba—Sabes nuca te creí capaz de ponerme los cuernos—ella me miró confusa— ¿Cómo te explico? —dije pensativo—A las mujeres casadas que andan con otros que no son sus maridos se las conoce como pu—me interrumpió un ardor en mi mejilla. Cuando volví a mirar estaba con los ojos llorosos—Y ahora te pones a llorar cuando no puedes salir de esta situación ¿verdad? Déjame decirte que tú no eres la víctima en esta historia yo lo soy.<br>—No te atrevas a llamarme así. —me respondió enojada y herida pero no tanto como lo estaba yo. Ahora si había entendido lo que le quise decir. —Tú no tienes nada que reclamarme. Solo déjame decirte que arrepentirás de lo que dijiste te lo aseguro—dijo moderando su voz pero apretando la quijada.  
>— ¿Como estas tan segura?<br>—Lo sé porque es la verdad—contestó secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos con el puño de su campera.  
>—Ya no estoy tan seguro de que lo que me dices es la verdad—dije serio.<br>—Idiota— dijo lanzándome un almohada— ¡no te quiero ver! vete a dormir en el sillón. No quiero dormir con un hombre maniático e idiota como tú.  
>—Bien me voy. Solo espero que tengas la mente limpia y que puedas dormir en paz cosa que no creo posible—dije azotando la puerta pero me arrepentí al acordarme de mi hija. Pero eso no pareció despertarla. En eso se parecía a la madre. Podría pasar el tren al lado suyo que no escucharía nada.<p>

*Esto es lo que dice mi novio en esas situaciones, ya me entienden XD  
>¡Díganme que opinan!<br>Besos  
>Minako1413<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola! Tengo un pequeño descanso y pasé a dejarles el capítulo número 20.  
>¡Está plagado de emociones! Espero que lo disfrutéis como yo lo hice al crearlo.<br>Como siempre:  
>"Los personajes son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de mi autoría"<br>Y gracias en especial a las que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios, los tomo todos en cuenta aunque no siempre les contesto. No directamente. Pero igual ¡GRACIAS!  
>También agradezco a las que pasan por aquí sin dejar comentarios. Aunque podrían dejarlos ¿no? No sean malitasos U.U  
>¡No interrumpo más a disfrutar!<p>

Serena Pov  
>No podía creer como todo esto termino así.<br>—Tranquila. No llores. No debes llorar—me consolaba a mi misma pero al final no pude evitar que algunas lagrimas cayeran.  
>Los días siguientes Darien se la pasó ignorándome o hablaba delante de la niña solo lo estrictamente necesario. Mina me pregunto que es lo que pasaba, pero no le conté nada. Solo le dije que habíamos tenido una discusión pero no le dije el motivo.<br>En unos días este calvario terminaría. Sin embargo estaba segura que Darien tendría que hacer muchas cosas para que lo perdonase.  
>Hace dos días que estaba con reposo por una intoxicación según mi doctor (es decir mi marido). No lo hice apropósito pero eso me vino como anillo al dedo ya que solo me faltaba ultimar algunos detalles para la fiesta.<br>Darien había salido temprano para ir a trabajar. Estaba ansiosa a las cinco de la tarde comenzarían a llegar los invitados ya que mi esposo llegaba más o menos cinco y media o seis.  
>A las dos de la tarde ya había terminado de acomodarlo todo.<br>—Calma Sere, estas muy nerviosa—me tranquilizaba Mina.  
>—No puedo evitarlo—dije jugando con mis manos.<br>—Todo va a salir bien.  
>—Gracias. Lo sé—dije agradecida.<br>— ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? —me preguntó, ya que me había visto como había tirado por el retrete lo poco que había comido.  
>—Si te lo aseguro—intente calmarla—solo son por los nervios.<br>—Si los nervios —dijo sarcástica — ¿no es por otra cosita no? —preguntó.  
>—No son los nervios, no es lo que te imaginas. Aunque me gustaría no digo que no. Pero me puse así cuando más cerca estaba la fiesta. Seguro que mañana voy a estar mucho mejor.<br>—Ya veremos si después de unos meses. Ese malestar te empieza a decir mamá—dijo y reímos como locas, pero nos interrumpió el sonido del timbre. Cuando fui a atendedor no podía creer lo que veía mis ojos…  
>Frente a mi estaba el patriarca de mi pueblo<br>—Hola Inai— me saludó calmo.  
>—Hola señor. Es un gusto tenerlo aquí —dije haciendo una reverencia—pase, por favor —lo invite a mi hogar. Tras él pasaron dos hombres que eran sus custodias.<br>—Hemos venido en agradecimiento a la familia Chiva, todo el pueblo está en deuda con ellos—aclaró.  
>Cuando lo vi me hizo acordar a mi queridísima Luna. Ella nos había dejado hacia un mes y todavía me dolía su partida. Pero me alegra que muriera haciendo lo que le gustaba "enseñar".<br>Mina se sorprendió al verlos ahí pero le explique todo. El patriarca también estaba sorprendido con el lugar estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a todo. Al cobo de un rato llegó Yaten.  
>Llamé a Darien para confirmar su llegada. Me dijo que a las seis estaría en casa. Me fui a mi cuarto tome una caja decorada con un moño que lo tenía debajo de la cama, saque una tarjetita que ya había escrito con anticipación y lo coloque dentro junto con un pequeño regalo que había dentro.<br>Una sonrisa en mi cara no tardó en aparecer lo tapé nuevamente y lo coloqué en el medio de la cama.  
>Todo estaba realmente listo…<br>Darien Pov  
>Me pareció extraño cuando Serena me llamo ya que nunca lo hacía. Así que decidí de improvisto llegar a casa más temprano de lo que le había dicho. Sencillamente no tenía ganas de avisarle. Nuestra relación se rompía más al paso de los días. Me dolía su engaño y me daba bronca que no lo quería admitir.<br>Cuando estaba llegando pude ver como apagaban las luces de repente y movimiento en la casa.  
>Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil. ¿Serena me estaría engañando? ¿Había traído al tipejo a nuestra propia casa? Rini a estas horas ya estaba en casa ¿Acaso tenia la desfachatez de traer a su amante delante de la niña?<br>Eché a caminar más rápido y sentía mi cara enrojecerse de la ira. Serena salió de repente y se la veía nerviosa.  
>—Hola amor —me saludó pero no le contesté— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algunas cosas para la cena? — propuso luego.<br>—Estoy cansado— siseé entre dientes. Era obvio que no quería que entrase a la casa.  
>—Anda por favor —dijo pestañeando igual que cuando quería algo, pero yo no le di importancia— es para la cena—insistió. Me acerqué hasta estar casi pegada a ella.<br>— ¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? ¿Acaso temes que encuentre algo que no me agrade dentro? —dije sin moderar mi voz. No me importaba que los vecinos escucharan.  
>—No hagas eso—susurro bajito, bajó su cabeza, yo tome su mentón y lo levanté.<br>—Y según tu ¿qué es eso?  
>—No desconfíes de mi—expresó casi en un susurro—no otra vez— pude ver como lagrimas se formaban en su rostro.<br>—Entonces supongo que no tendrás problema en que deje mi portafolio adentro ¿verdad? — pregunté soltándola. Debo admitirlo que me estaba controlando muy bien.  
>— ¡No! — comentó elevando su voz —solo vamos en el auto luego entramos ¿si?<br>— ¿Y tú no quieres que piense nada raro? ¡Esto es obvio hasta para el más tonto Serena! — grité revolviéndome mi cabello—Me estas engañando . Ves realmente eres una put… —me interrumpió su mano pegándome en mi mejilla izquierda. Vi a Rini salir de casa, su madre la alzó. Ella también estaba llorando.  
>— ¡Idiota! —chilló antes de salir corriendo fuera de mi vista.<br>No me importaba nada. Acabaría con el pendejo que estuviera adentro y me desquitaría con él. Abrí la puerta sorprendiéndome de que estuviera abierta y fui recibido por un golpe que me hizo ver estrellas, lo siguiente que sentí fue el duro suelo del piso y luego nada.

Al despertar por un fuerte olor a alcohol, recordé todo lo sucedido. No entendía que hacían mis padres que estaban parados cerca de mí, Mina que era quien me reanimaba. Miré hacia un costado y vi a Yaten que miraba hacia la ventana.  
>— ¿Qué paso? —pregunté confundido.<br>— ¡Pasa que eres un tonto Darien! — respondió mi hermana. Intenté moverme pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y una mueca de dolor salió de mis labios. Era como si me hubiesen dado una golpiza.  
>—Creí que te habíamos criado mejor —habló serio mi padre. Mi madre me miraba con lástima.<br>— ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso de Sere? Ella tiene razón eres un idiota y un ogro. No sabes lo mucho que se esmeró haciendo esta fiesta—me reprochó. Miré a mi alrededor, todo estaba decorado muy alegremente, había algunas mesas con comida, meseros y sobre todo resaltaba un cartel que decía "Felicidades por estos tres años doctor Chiva"…  
>Ahí comprendí todo. Imágenes comenzaron a llegarme. Mina me explicó que esas "salidas" que mi esposa hacia, era para organizarlo todo, y yo como un tonto no creí un segundo en ella. La había lastimado he humillado.<br>Mi hermana me curó las heridas que tenia y me dispuse a ir a buscarla.  
>-O-o-O-O-o-O-O-o-O-O-o-O-O-o<br>Dos meses y Serena ni Rini no aparecían. Las busqué en hospitales, comisarias, y hasta con las amigas que tenía pero nadie sabía de ella.  
>¿Dónde demonios estaba?<br>Entonces recordé una frase que me dejo pensando…  
>"Por favor no dejes que me lleven con ellos. Si se enteran me obligaran a irme. No quiero que mi hija pase lo mismo que yo"<br>Eso me había dicho Serena cuando Zael y Zoi habían venido de visita. Mina me había dicho que el patriarca había venido pero que se retiró de un momento a otro. ¿Y si se las habían llevado a su pueblo? No quería ni imaginarme lo que le harían.  
>Les avise a mis padres y partí de inmediato a África en el avión privado de la familia.<br>-O-o-O-O-o-O-O-o-O-O-o-O-O-o  
>Serena Pov<br>—Mami ¿Papi no va a venir? —Me había dicho mi hija ni bien habíamos llegado a África. No era de mi agrado estar aquí. No sabía con que me iba a encontrar.  
>El patriarca me habló luego de que salí corriendo con la niña en brazos. Bueno, en realidad logró alcanzarme uno de sus guardias.<br>Yo tenía otras costumbres que las de aquí. Como le había dicho a mi es- a Darien. Tenía que obedecer al patriarca. El no quería que volviera con ellos. Dijo que había cometido un error al entregarme a él.  
>Para nuestro pueblo los hombres casados respetan y hasta idolatran a sus mujeres. Si les llaman la atención cuando hacen algo mal. Por nada del mundo se les levanta la voz. Claro que no creí que se enojaría por como me trató. Se supone que mi pueblo no me quiere.<br>Me sorprendió el buen recibimiento que tuve. Debo confesar que tenía miedo de que maltrataran a Rini y más siendo de otro color de piel. Sin embargo ella se adaptó fácilmente y jugaba con las niñas del lugar.  
>En cuanto a mi tuve que hacer el "Stle", una ceremonia de desunión con mi pareja. Con unas plantas del lugar me borraron el tatuaje de mi brazo. Solo esperaba que esto también sirviera para borrármelo del corazón.<br>Pensé que me vendría a buscar pero con el paso del tiempo perdí toda esperanza.  
>Sé que en algún momento se le habría cruzado por la cabeza que podía volver a mi lugar de origen o tal vez no. No lo sé, tal vez solo estoy justificando su ausencia.<br>—Mami ¿cuándo volveremos a ver a papi?—me llamó la atención mi hija.  
>—No lo sé nena. No me lo dijo—le contesté. No quería ilusionarla y tampoco quería decirle que tal vez nunca lo volveríamos a ver.<br>Pero no tenia que se egoísta. De alguna manera u otra yo lo había alejado de su hija. Así que le envié una carta con los chicos que venían departe de la familia Chiva para que se la entregaran a ellos.  
>-O-o-O-O-o-O-O-o-O-O-o-O-O-o<br>Darien Pov  
>Ni bien llegue corrí todo lo que mis pulmones me daban hacia mi familia. Me importo muy poco las ramas, o los bichos o animales que podría haber por allí.<br>Llegué agitado y me faltaba el aire. Pude ver a la gente del lugar que me miraban extrañados. La comencé a buscar y cuando la divisé un gran alivio surgió en mi pecho. Las había encontrado.  
>— ¡Serena! —grité. Ella se dio vuelta y pude ver una sonrisa formarse en su rostro. Logré apreciar a Zael quien salió de una cabaña cercana. Él se puso frente a Serena y dijo algo en su idioma que no entendí. Pero si comprendí que no quería que ella se acercara a mí ya que le estovaba el paso.<br>— ¡Déjame pasar Zael!—le pidió Serena medio nerviosa.  
>—El ya no está unido a ti—aclaró él. Yo no entendía nada— No tienes nada en común con él.<br>— ¡No me importa! —explicó tratando de zafarse del agarre que tenia. Ahora estaba Zoi a su lado sujetándola también.  
>Yo di algunos pasos pero fui interrumpido por dos hombres robustos que me cortaban el camino.<br>— ¡A un lado! —les dije serio— Sé que pueden entenderme. Necesito hablar con mi esposa— siseé entre dientes más enojado.  
>—Ella ya no es tu esposa —habló Zael con desdén.<br>— ¿Qué? ¡No digas idioteces!  
>—Es verdad ella ya no te pertenece—expuso finalmente Zoi.<br>— ¡Papi!—exclamó mi hija apareciendo vestida con pieles. Se veía realmente hermosa. Corrió hacia mí. Intentaron detenerla pero ella los esquivo. Era muy rápida mi pequeña— ¿porque tardaste tanto papi? Te extrañe mucho  
>—Y yo a ti pequeña. Las extrañe a ambas—dije mirando hacia donde estaba Serena. Ella me miro por un instante antes de seguir intentando zafarse del agarre de ambos.<br>— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —pregunto un hombre canoso y de piel arrugada.  
>—Este "blanquito" vino a por Inaí. Él ya no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella. Ya no—habló Zael.<br>—Vamos a mis aposentos—ordenó.  
>—Zoi cuida de la niña—dijo y de inmediato Rini se aferro a mi cuello.<br>—Es solo por un momento Rini—traté de calmarla.  
>—No te irás sin nosotras ¿No? —dijo mirándome a los ojos.<br>—No. Vine a por los tres y no me voy a ir sin ustedes—le contesté. Me miró confundida pero finalmente accedió.  
>Solo esperaba que no se complicaran más las cosas. Solo quería pedirle. No rogarle que me perdonara y volver a casa. Volver justo a mi familia.<p>

Bueno lo dejo aquí por hoy  
>¡Déjenme sus reviews! ¡Por favor! ¿Sí?<br>Este será el anteúltimo capítulo. El próximo si será el final…  
>A ver si se dan cuenta de la sorpresa que hay. Si se fijan bien hay una pista por ahí…<br>Besos Minako1413


	21. Chapter 21

Solo quería pedirles perdón por mi larga ausencia…

Han estado pasándome muchas cosas estos meses. Me robaron (literalmente) todo el material de estudio. (Por si no saben o no se acuerdan estidio en la Cruz Roja). Tuve que comenzar de nuevo con las clases que perdí, además están los finales. Y que mi corazón este destrozado no ayuda en nada a mi ánimo.

Sé que tengo que seguir adelante pero se me hace muy difícil. Pero como siempre digo y se los aclaro no dejo los fic´s sin terminar.

Muchas gracias de corazón a las que me dejan sus lindos reviews.

Voy a intentar subir un capitulo aunque sea de cada historia.

He de confesar que las cosas por aquí (mi ex/o actual novio) no comprende ciertas situaciones que no son culpa mía. Espero que entre en razón y no siga lastimándome, por el bien de los dos.

Tengo esperanzas de que así será. Yo lo amo y él me ama. Es un tonto cabeza de chorlito ja,jaja.

De nuevo PERDÓN y no me abandonen aunque algunas historias ya estén por terminar, tengo en mente otras. Sii mi cabecita no descansa! U.U

Besos Mina


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Si queridas lectoras MINA ha vuelto y super- recargada!**

**Sé que les he dicho que este sería el último capítulo pero me pareció justo que después de tanto-tanto tiempo les adelanto con este, que es un poco corto, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Me ha ido bien en las pruebas de enfermería , solo me falta una pero tengo fe en que me irá bien. Mi cabeza tiene en mente otras historias y esta lamentablemente llega a su fin.**

**Gracias a las que me apoyan en este camino que estoy transitando y aunque hay algunos baches los estoy pasando lentamente.**

**Me complace anunciarles que finalmente no rompí con mi perrito. Les dije es un tontito pero nos amamos.**

**Nos los entretengo más, aquí va la historia…**

**Pasamos a los aposentos del patriarca y nos habló pausadamente. Yo no solté a Serena en ningún instante.**

—**Darien como ya as escuchado serena ya no es tu esposa—soltó sin más.**

—**¿Qué? —casi grité.**

—**Hizo una ceremonia de desunión y ya no te pertenece.**

—**¡Pero no puede ser! —Expresé confuso—Mire se que cometí un grave error pero estoy arrepentido.**

—**Sabes … pensé eras un buen marido para Inaí pero veo que no es así—confeso triste.**

—**No por favor —supliqué—le imploro delante suyo y de Inaí perdón, deme otra oportunidad. Sin ella no soy nada—dije mirándolos primero a Sere y luego a él.**

—**¿Que estarías dispuesto a hacer? —preguntó esperanzado.**

—**Lo que sea—contesté al instante. El patriarca pensó por un instante antes de contestar.**

—**Por favor señor —hablo Sere —yo lo he perdonado y quiero volver con él ,está realmente arrepentido y le aseguro que lo que ocurrió no volverá a suceder…**

—**Está bien Darien, tendrás algunas cosas que hacer, si lo haces bien se podrán ir, sino Inaí y la niña no se irán nunca y tendrás que irte solo y no volver jamás ¿estás de acuerdo?**

—**Si ¿qué tengo que hacer?**

—**La primera prueba consiste en traer un animal salvaje sin lastimarlo ante el pueblo. Segundo deberás pasar una semana entre las mujeres del pueblo aprender sus nombres y convivir con ellas. Tras esa semana ellas decidirán si mereces otra oportunidad y por ultimo yo mismo tomaré la decisión final …**

**Un ruido interrumpió se escuchaba gritos y muchos movimientos.**

**Salimos de aquella choza y vi a varios hombres apuntando hacia un lugar fije mi vista hacia allí y sin pensarlo me puse delante de el/ella.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Mientras corría la carrera más larga de mi vida hacia mi familia en mi camino hacia allí me encontré con un grupo de animales los cuales estaban combatiendo . Eran lobos específicamente estaban peleando cuatro contra uno, que parecía más joven ya que era más pequeño. Ellos al escucharme dejaron de morder al pequeño. Yo como buen samaritano que soy no tuve mejor idea que tomar algunas piedras y lanzarlas. Tremendo error, ahora era yo el que debía luchar con ellos ya que me miraban desafiantes y me mostraban sus afilados dientes ¿seria yo su próxima cena?**_

_**Mi wokie-toki comenzó a sonar . Una vos salió por el parlante, era reconocible a metros de distancia. Tantee mis bolsillos lentamente, tome el aparatito y pulse la tecla.**_

—_**Darien, ¡gracias a dios que contesta! ¿ Ya las encontraste?**_

—_**No. Aún no. Tengo un pequeño y de hecho son cuatro problemitas delante mío **_**—**_**dije nervioso**_

—**¿**_**Donde estas? dijiste que ibas a buscar a Sere y a Rini y hace días que no das señales de vida..**_

_**-que se me escurre- pensé**_

—_**Mina no tengo tiempo de discutir .Tengo cuatro lobos hambrientos delante mío y parecen que me quieren invitar a su próxima cena, sin embargo me quieren a mí como plato principal.**_

—**¿**_**No tienes nada con que defenderte?**_

—_**No en mi afán por salir me, deje todo en la camioneta .¡Espera!**__** Tengo una idea canta el tema de Adele que siempre cantas en la ducha.**_

—**¡**_**He!**_

—**¡**_**Solo hacelo!**_

—**Está bien —hizo un corto— **_**I hear… (Tema de Adele "Someone like you" para el que quiera escucharla)**_

_**Al instante y sobre todo el estribillo los lobos se miraron unos a otros y de apoco se fueron.**_

_**Así es, mi hermana tenia la habilidad de hacer que todo ser vivo desapareciera al escucharla cantar. Y ojo yo no me quejo y ahora que me salvo la vida menos.**_

_**Mire por un instante al animal me miro asustado, no sé si por el ataque de esos lobos o por lo otro (yo también lo estaría si no estuviera acostumbrado al aullar de Mina) después salí corriendo al encuentro con mi familia.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

—**No va a hacerles daño, solo es un pequeño animal—lo defendí.**

—**Pero estos lobos nos han estado robando la comida y uno hirió a un niño—se justifico un hombre.**

—**Este no fue—dije seguro aunque no sabía si era verdad.**

—**Valla Darien, veo que actúas rápido —dijo el patriarca —has traído un animal salvaje al pueblo —anunció.**

—**No yo no tenía intensión —dije bajito. No me había dado cuenta que mi ex-esposa por así decirlo estaba a mi lado.**

—**Solo di que si —me susurró.**

—**Si así es. Mi amor por esta mujer me obliga a actuar rápido, quiero demostrarles todos que la amo con todo mi alma…**

—**Bien ,aléjense un poco —ordenó el patriarca y se hizo como un circulo— Darien debe demostrar que él ha sido quien trajo a este animal y no ha sido casualidad— Pude ver a Zael que sonreía, seguro que sabía que fue pura casualidad todo esto.**

**Me distancie del animal unos pasos, este se agitó nervioso y aunque ya no lo apuntaban con las flechas estaba asustado y comenzó a mostrar sus dientes.**

—**Ven aquí lobito … lobito —lo llamé para que viniera a mí. Llamarlo como a un perro no fue buena idea los pelos se le erizaron— ¿Quien es el lobito más lindo del mundo? — mire a Sere y ella rodo los ojos. Si esto eso sonó ridículo—Si vienes aquí el tío Darien te dará un regalo, mira aquí tengo un sabroso chocolate… mmm que rico, mira —dije desenvolvié me faltaba el niam-niam—Por favor lobo ven. Sólo será un momento—suplique esto solo podía ser logrado con un milagro— Ven, después podrás irte con una hermosa loba y… —me interrumpió sus gruñidos. Mire a Sere a como si ella pudiera darme alguna respuesta y se me ocurrió algo. Intente cambiar mi ángulo y ahí vi el problema—Oh que torpe soy . Disculpa preciosa soy idiota de nacimiento . La chica de por allí puede confirmártelo —le hablé con confianza— Ven pequeña, seguro estas hambrienta y herida. Ven yo te curare, ven —la llamaba. De apoco estaba funcionando, ya no gruñía tanto. Se fue acercando lentamente, le alcancé un trozo de chocolate y ella comenzó a comerlo ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? **

**De pronto escuche a mi pequeña hablar**

—**¡perrito! —gritó y se abalanzó sobre el animal. Mi estomago se contrajo. Todos nos quedamos como estatuas y mi pequeña se asustó porque le gruño . Luego la olió, yo estaba por levantarla pero algo me dijo que esperara. Mi pequeña le toco la cabecita suavemente y la loba parecía estar más tranquila.**

—**Tiene nana papi —hablo entre el silencio que se había formado. Todos suspiramos de alivio.**

—**Bien creo que la primera prueba está superada. Todo el mundo siga con sus labores—anunció el patriarca. Zael dijo algo como "suertudo" y se fue con su esposa y los demás también se fueron en distintas direcciones.**

—**¡Que susto me diste hija! —dijo Sere alzando a Rini y besando su cabecita —vamos a curarla—me habló, yo estaba medio en shock.**

—**¿Si y como la traigo?**

—**No sé . Yo me encargo de la niña y tu de la loba.**

—**¿Esto es algún tipo de venganza?**

—**No —me contesto sinceramente.**

—**Enserio te pido perdón —la detuve cuando se estaba por ir.**

— **Eres un idiota de nacimiento—recitó mis palabras— ya se lo anunciaste a todo el mundo…**

—**JAJA mira como me rio —dije sarcástico .**

—**Vamos a la choza allí hablaremos más tranquilos. Tengo que cambiar a Rini —mi hija estaba manchada en parte con tierra y en parte con la sangre de la loba—y tú tienes que curar a tu pequeña amiga**

**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Que suerte que tienen algunos! creo que mi querido Darien se quedó con la mía JAJA**

**GRACIAS a…**

**Serenity Moon: Aun no se he revelado lo de Sere, tendrás que esperar el próximo capitulo. Y te aviso que ya estoy en soy Minako1413 (es el mismo nombre) Me alegro que te guste esta historia te recomiendo las otras…**

**Jazzy: Si creo que adivinaste, igual toca para la próxima. Te agradezco tu opinión :D**

**Milefran: Gracias por seguirme desde Rayo Azul ,me alagas y me haces ponerme colorada X/D a mi también me da ganas de zurrar a Darien, zángano idiota, pero aun así lo amo! Sshhuu no se lo digas a mi perrito jaja**

**yaya tenorio: Lamento hacerte esperar y tendrás que esperar por el próximo. Espero que disfrutes este…**


	23. Chapter 23

**DARIEN POV**

Entramos en una choza. Mientras Sere se encargaba de Rini, yo hacía lo propio con mi pequeña nueva amiga.

Prepare un poco de agua y algunos trapos. Mi ex-esposa me recomendó algunas hierbas. Me gane algunos gruñido mientras curaba su cuello que era la parte más afectada de su cuerpo además de su pata derecha.

Cuando hube terminado, sentí unos pequeños brazos envolver mi cuello.

—Te extrañe mucho papi—dijo con su melodiosa voz mi pequeña hija.

—Yo también princesa—le respondí abrazándola con mucho entusiasmo. Ella pregunto algo inentendible. Me di cuenta que tenia sueño.

—Vamos hija a dormir—le indicó su madre.

—No tengo sueño—protestó.Sin embargo apoyo su pequeña cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

La acune unos segundos, luego cayó presa del sueño. La acomodé en una especie de cama. Debo admitir que era muy mullida a pesar de estar echas de telas y piel de animal.

Bese su cabecita y la arrope. Me dirigí afuera en un troco donde Sere estaba sentada.

Decidí abrazarla realmente las había echado de menos.

—No te asustaste—constaté.

—Sabia que eras tú—me respondió. Me senté a su lado y la atraje más cerca de mí. Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la abracé por detrás.

— ¿Algún día perdonarás a este ogro azul con el que te…—me corregí—con el que alguna vez te casaste?

—No necesito perdonarte, ya lo hice hace tiempo. Y yo no necesito una ceremonia para estar unida a ti. Además ya estamos casados ¿acaso te olvidaste?—me recordó.

—No sabes lo perdido que me sentí cuando te fuiste. Pero tenía el presentimiento que fue contra tu voluntad. Recordé lo que me dijiste de tu pueblo. De verdad, lamento lo que dije, prometo pensar antes de decir cosas sin sentido—dije levantando mi mano.

—Más te vale—dijo fingiendo enojo—se que la situación se prestó para una confusión. Yo también te juro que si vuelves a decir una cosa igual o parecida, me encargare personalmente de que tu "amigo" no viva por mucho tiempo—contesto amenazándome. Yo trague seco—No te preocupes, si te portas bien no pasará nada.

—Trato hecho— le respondí, lentamente me fui acercando más a ella—Te amo—confesé.

—Te amo—me respondió. Al instante nos dimos un beso para sellar nuestro amor.

Recordé cuando fui a buscar alguna pista que me ayudara a buscar su paradero termine en nuestro cuarto. Allí me encontré con una caja con listón lo desenvolví en ella había una carta y unos pequeños escarpines amarillos. Al abrir la carta salieron dos papeles unos de ellos decía.

_Mi amor:_

_En este día tan especial para ti. Queríadesearte lo mejor, felicidades por tus dos años salvando vidas… estoy enormemente orgullosa de vos, igual que Rini, tus padres, hermanos y cuñado, en fin como toda tu familia._

_Espero que sigas creciendo como lo haces hasta ahora y sigas enorgulleciéndome._

_Te amo con toda mi alma y mi ser._

_PD: Te tengo una linda sorpresa para eso tendrás que leer el otro papel que viene junto a este._

_Serena_

Mire al otro papel y en él se resaltaba las palabras _**Serena Chiba "Positivo"**_

Así fue como me entere de que Serena estaba embarazada y ahí me desespere aún más.

— ¿De cuánto estas? —pregunté acariciando su vientre.

—De tres meses—me respondió.

— ¿Tienes náuseas o molestias?—mi doctor interno salió a flote.

—No aún no

—Cada embarazo es diferente, puede que en este no tengas

—Dios te oiga—dijo bromeando—Bueno vamos adentro. En cualquier momento puede venir alguien, ya es hora de dormir.

Cuando medi cuenta nos dirigíamos a aun camino diferente.

— ¿A dóndevamos?— le pregunté—este no es el camino por donde vinimos.

—Muy perspicaz—rio bajito— no pretenderás dormir conmigo. Acuérdate que ya no eres mi pareja, aquí eso está prohibido..

— ¿En serio?— pregunte con ojitos de perro mojado.

—Sí y no me pongas esa cara. Puede que deje la puerta de mi choza abierta y alguien pueda entrar sin hacer ruido—dijo y en mi cara se formo una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón podremos engañarlos.

—No lo creo— respondió de pronto— esta noche es mejor que duermas solo. Puede que aún este un poco enojada contigo.

—Me mandas a dormir con el perro — dije irónicamente.

—En este caso sería la loba — rio denuevo.

—Por favor no me apartes. Te extrañe mucho, corrección "las extrañe". Además ¿no me perdonaste ya?

—No se tengo que pensarl— dijo sugerente— Bueno esta de aquí es tu choza. Nos vemos

—Eso tenlo por seguro — murmuré.

Espere al menos veinte minutos antes de embarcarme de regreso a la choza. Si mal no recordaba era izquierda, derecha y la tercer choza ¿o era la segunda?

Como sea, me dirigí sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Abrí la puerta, todo estaba en penumbras. Divise una silueta de una mujer acostada.

— ¡Rayos!—maldije bajito, se había quedado dormida. Pero bueno al menos podría dormir a su lado. Me adentre lentamente en la cama. Le di un beso en la frente.

Durante unos minutos no pasó nada. No me había dado cuenta que estaba muerto de sueño y comencé a cerrar los ojos.

A los segundos la sentí removerse un ruido de escucho y luego me ilumino una luz. No daba crédito a lo que vi cuando abrí mus ojos. En la cama, a mi lado se hallaba una chica de no más de 16 o 17 años, morocha delgada, ojos castaño y de negro pelo, tenía unos hermosos pechos y... ¡que estoy diciendo! ¡Ella no era Serena! Tal vez si era la segunda choza. Sin pensarlo le tape la boca antes de que pudiera gritar.

—Lo siento, Lo siento—me disculpe y maldije internamente ¿quine me manda a ser tan despistado?—me equivoque de choza. Pensé que esta era la choza de Serena—dije soltándola lentamente, pero volví a apretar su boca—no grites por favor te pido perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte—dije al tiempo que la soltaba

— ¿Se-re-na?— pregunto lentamente

—Si pensé que esta era su choza y me equivoqué— me miro confundida—Inai pensé que era la choza de Inai—dije y ella pareció comprender— de nuevo te pido perdón—dije antes de salir rápidamente de allí no quería problemas.

.

.

.

Esa noche no fui a dormir con Sere, pero a la mañana siguiente me recrimino eso.

—Hola amor—la salude alegremente

— ¡Ah! ¿Seguís acá?—dijo ¿enojada?

— ¿Que me perdí?—pregunte confundido

—No apareciste anoche ¿Qué paso? ¿Te arrepentiste?

—No como dijiste que era mejor que no aparezca yo creí que mejor… no llores— dije cuando vi sus ojos cristalinos.

—Perdón son las hormonas me tienen loca—rio.

—Bueno Darien— me llamo una señora —me llamo Drah yo soy la encargada de tareas de las mujeres.

—Un gusto —dije caballero.

Nos dirigimos a donde esta mujer nos guio hasta un pequeño arroyo.

—Bueno tu Darien lavaras las ropas con Yin, Moe, Lucy y Dasty—me dijo mientras me las presentaba. Me di cuenta de que Dasty era "la chica de anoche"—Inai y yo traeremos mas ropa para lavar mientras tanto—asentí nervioso.

Mientras lavaba la ropa que iban trayendo note que esta chica me miraba de a ratos. Pero cuando la miraba desviaba la mirada.

—No le hagas caso —dijo una chica que se llamaba Yin si mal no recuerdo—ella es así con los extraños. No socializa con ninguno además es la única que no sabe hablar vuestro idioma. Dicen que se niega a aprender y nadie pudo hacerla desistir—la volví a mirar.

— ¿Pero nadie nunca le enseño? — Pregunte curioso.

—Si se que en algún momento alguien le estuvo enseñando pero…

—Desistió— la corté y me miro confusa—que lo dejo—aclaré.

—A si perdóname, no entiendo todavía algunas palabras pero si eso hizo.

.

.

.

Mientras yo cumplía mi misión de conocer a todas las mujeres del pueblo Serena permanecía alejada de mí. Ellos no permitían que estemos mucho tiempo juntos. Eso me mataba pero por lo menos me dejaban a mi hija.

Estábamos jugando cuando de repente Rini lanzo un poco lejos la pelotita. Ella salió en su busca y yo estaba detrás suyo cuidándola, cuando la vi.

Era Dasty con un libro en la mano porque no me podía engañar eso era. Sin embargo lo oculto rápidamente al percatarse de nuestra presencia.

—Hola—dijo amable mi niña.

—Dao—le contesto y creo que Serena me dijo que eso era hola. Le dedico una sonrisa antes de transformarla en una totalmente seria para mí.

—Hola. Veo que estás leyendo —dije aunque sabia q no me entendería. Me senté a su lado y en un descuido le saque el libro. Ella obviamente se enojo conmigo e intento quitármelo. Yo pelee hasta que leí la portada era un libro para aprender español ¿Ella quería aprender?

.

.

.

Desde ese momento me dedique en secreto a enseñarle a Dasty. Ella era una chica buena a pesar de que aparentaba lo contrario. Creo que su anterior maestro no le tuvo la sufiente paciencia para enseñarle.

Rini y yo somos cómplices, Serena cree en cierto tiempo me alejo de todos para jugar con Rini.

De eso ya un mes si mal no conté. Mi esposa ahora tiene cuatro meses. Por cierto si pase la prueba y le mentí (sabiendo que está mal) pero veía muchos progresos en Dasty y no quería que eso se perdiera con mi partida. Encontré en ella una buena amiga.

.

.

.

Ya habíamos terminado nuestra clase del día cuando mi esposa me descubrió y aunque no dijo nada sabía que me esperaba lo peor. Ella tomo a Rini que estaba medio dormida y se la llevo a su choza.

Y aunque intente hablar y que me escuchara no lo logre. Así que desistí y me dirigí a mi choza.

—Lo siento —dijo Dasty —no quise interrum… intro.

— ¿Entrometerte? —comenté riendo— Me sorprendes ver cuanto aprendiste

—No te hagas ilusiones. Yo ya había estudiado sola solo me faltaba…

—Te faltaba un buen maestro —completé y me reí—no hay problema. Ya se solucionara lo de Se- Inai

— ¿Sabes esto tiene una solución? — habló de repente sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Cuál? — pregunte curioso.

—Si tú y yo no casamos… no creo que Inai tenga problemas.

— ¿Qué? — expresé y casi grite.

—Si nos casamos…

—Si eso ya lo entendí. Pero es que yo ya estoy casado y no es que lo esté considerando—me adelanté a decir.

— ¿No sabías que aquí se puede tener más de una mujer? De esa manera tú e Inai no pelearían más.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —habló una voz a mi espalda. Me gire para encontrarme la cara de mi esposa. Se veía sorprendida y triste—porque si es lo que realmente deseas yo…—hablo casi en un murmullo.

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerlo?— pregunte. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y vi lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Me acerque lentamente y la tome de la cintura— Dasty, yo te considero una amiga, pero creo que estas confundiendo las cosas—aclaré. Serena me miro confundida—no puedo entregarte más que mi amistad, lo siento—Ahora Dasty tenía lágrimas en los ojos y me sentí mal por eso. Se alejo corriendo.

Todo quedó finalmente aclarado entre Dasty y yo. Sin embargo veía sufrimiento en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba. Ella seguramente creía que no me daba cuenta.

Fue así que decidimos irnos de nuevo con mi familia, no quería que sigua sufriendo por mi culpa. Además debo confesar que extrañaba a Mina, Yaten, a mi madre y a mi padre.

La loba por su parte se quedó en el pueblo y aunque la extrañamos mucho, me complace saber que encontró un macho que la cuidaba de los maltratos de los otros animales. ¡Nunca pensé ver un lobo enamorado!

.

.

.

**SERENA POV**

Cuatro meses y medio después de que nos fuimos de África tuve a nuestro segundo hijo. Un hermoso varón. Era la viva imagen de su padre. Y debo admitirlo, mi mundo giraba en torno a él.

Cuando cumplió los cinco años no me separaba ni un segundo de él. Darien obviamente estaba celoso y decía que tenía que dejarlo "crecer". Pero el no entiende que él es "mi bebe". Además sabía que en el próximo año empezaría el kínder y estaría menos horas conmigo.

— ¡No es justo papa, no es justo! —escuche que gritaba Rini antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto. Instintivamente rodé los ojos. "Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensé.

Me dirigí a la entrada y encontré a Darien, con un hermoso puchero en su boca.

—Hola amor—me saludo serio.

— ¿Qué paso ahora? —le pregunte calmadamente.

—Nada—me respondió

—Nada si como no—dije con ironía— ¿Qué compañerito fue esta vez?

—Fue ese tal Eliot—confesó al fin—se la pasa todo el día pegada a Rini y... sólo le pedí que se aleje un poco de él, que este con sus amigas y…—Lo corté.

— ¿No será Rini la que está todo el día pegada al pobre Eliot?

—No es cierto. Él es el que no la deja en paz

—Por favor Darien, date cuenta que tu hija quiere mucho a Eliot, no te diste cuenta que no puede estar mucho tiempo peleada con él. O que cuando el no la llama lo hace ella y si quieres sigo…—me miro patilludo— ¿A propósito quien era que no dejaba crecer a sus hijos?

— ¡Pero ella es mi bebé! —Protestó. No pude evitar reírme y lo contagié.

Luego me acerco a él

—Pronto tendré otra bebe a la cual celar—dijo tocando mi abultado vientre.

Si estaba nuevamente embarazada. Pero el/la bebe no dejaba ver su sexo.

— Lamento informarte que será nene— comenté con un fingido enojo.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— ¡Instinto de madre!

—Ya veremos—habló antes de besarme.

.

.

"A veces los cuentos de hadas se vuelven realidad. Pero hay que poner de nuestra parte para que eso suceda"

"Se puede decir que al final… si encontré a mi **"Príncipe Azul" **y vivimos felices justo con nuestros familiares y amigos

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Sé que demoré mucho con esta historia y no tengo otra cosa más que repetirles que tengo mucho trabajo POR SUERTE! Y he comenzado las prácticas en el Hospital, así que mi horas libre se ven afectadas… U.U**

**Díganme que opinan!**

**Bechos**

**MINAKO1413**


End file.
